Captain America: Aftermath
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: After the Winter Soldier has struck and Hydra has laid waste to S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers makes a solemn promise... he will find Bucky and remind his old friend of the good man he really is deep down. Captain Rogers search is going to be far reaching and there isn't any grantee of success, but he has to try.
1. Chapter 1

**I Stand at your Grave**

"So what now?" Sam Wilson asks as he, Steve Rogers, and the beautiful Natasha Romanoff stand next to Nick Fury's tombstone. Steve looks down at it… knows it's a lie… knows that this new world he has found himself in is based on lies. It doesn't sit well with him. It never will. Sometimes he wishes they'd just left him in the ice… but then he remembers the God of Mischief and New York City in the aftermath of the Chitauri Invasion and he knows this world needs Captain America. And now Bucky is back… he's out there somewhere. Alone and confused most likely and Steve knows his best friend needs him now more than ever. The world can wait for Captain America… right now Bucky needs Steve Rogers.

"We go to New York." Steve replies to Sam who nods.

"Okay, Captain." He says ready to follow.

"I think I'll tag along. After all it would be best to stay together… safety in numbers, right?" Natasha says with a playful smirk. Steve looks at her differently now. Immediately following Fury's supposed death, he didn't trust anyone… he especially didn't trust her. Natasha had stuck by him through this whole ordeal and even encouraged him to step outside of his comfort zone more than a few times. Her people skills and fighting talents had left their mark on him. They had come to build a mutual respect over the last couple of days and now Steve felt he could trust her.

"And here I thought you'd get tired of me." Steve jests breaking the somber mood he had settled in. If he's going to move on, he has to start sometime.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of you, Rogers. You certainly know how to keep things interesting for a girl." Natasha replies with her friendly smile. Steve smiles as well.

"Should I leave and let you two have some 'alone time' now?" Sam asks and points to the vehicles then starts to move away.

"It's not like 'that', Sam." Steve says with a roll of his eyes. The two men then head back to Sam's car and Natasha saunters away to the car she drove. She looks back over her shoulder to smile at Steve as Sam starts the car.

"It sure looks like she wants you, Cap." Sam then says and they pull away. Natasha follows in her car as well. Steve has no retort to that. He merely blushes as he recalls the kiss he shared with her on the escalator. Sam chuckles snapping Steve from his thoughts. "And with as flushed as your face is right now… I can tell you want her just as badly. So here's the deal… I drive the car and she rides with you on that bike of yours. How about it?" Sam then says. Steve sighs. Then Sam adds, "Perhaps you should ask her out on a date once we get to the Big Apple." The grin is wide and bright on the man's dark face. Steve can't help but smile at his new friend's words.

"Okay, you've convinced me…" Steve starts then he looks to Sam and adds, "But you might not like my friend in New York."

"Oh, why's that?" Sam asks rising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Let's just say… Tony Stark can be a real handful to deal with." Steve says with an exasperated sigh as he turns his attention to look outside the window.

* * *

That evening as the sun goes down, Steve returns his old Captain America uniform to the Smithsonian in a brown box with a note on top saying 'Sorry, but I had to borrow it for a bit.' After he packs and retrieves his newest uniform he heads out. He stops and turns to take one last look at his Washington D.C. apartment. He hates to leave it still in a mess from the attempt on him and Fury days ago. He tells himself that he needs to get a hold of his landlord to arrange for the clean up and to have his belongings placed in storage. He then leaves and locks his door behind him out of habit… sighing as he does so.

"Got everything?" Natasha asks as Steve places his bags in the back of Sam's car.

"Yep." Steve answers then gives his apartment building a final glance.

"Time to go then." Natasha says and starts around Sam's car as he starts it.

"Natasha…" Steve starts a bit awkwardly as he turns to face the lovely red head.

"Yeah, Steve?" She says as she stops at the rear of the car.

"Umm… do you wanna ride with me… on my bike? At least until we get to a hotel." Steve then says and waits for her answer. A smile slowly crosses Natasha's face then.

"Sure." She says simply and walks back to him. Steve then walks to his Harley and waits for her to get on before starting it. Her arms snake around his waist and her fingers lock together. Steve can fell his heart hammering in his chest.

"You don't wanna wear the helmet?" He then asks curiously.

"No, I'll be fine. I trust you. Besides, a little danger can be fun." Natasha replies and Steve shrugs. He then revs the engine and they are off. He smiles as her arms grip tighter. It's the first genuine smile he's had cross his face in a long while.

* * *

Steve finds himself standing in the cemetery once more. Rows upon rows of white tombstones are laid out before him. He looks down and sees the names of everyone he knew before his icy slumber. Bucky's name stands out bold in red upon the stone directly in front of him. Then he notices Sam's name next… then Natasha's… then Tony's… then Bruce's… then Thor's… then Clint's. Steve is confused. He stops walking down the line and stands before a statue of Captain America, The First Avenger. His vibranium shield is resting at the marble feet of his likeness. This can't be right! It just can't!

"You can't save them." Comes Bucky's voice as his friend steps out from behind the pedestal. He is dressed as he was during the 1943 Stark Expo. He looks normal, the dashing soldier that all the dames swooned over as they ignored little Steve Rogers… only now Bucky's eyes are cold.

"You couldn't save me. I died to protect you and you let me fall!" Bucky then shouts and Steve recoils taking a step back suddenly as his friend shifts and Bucky no longer stands before him… The Winter Soldier now stands there with cold hateful eyes full of accusation.

"I tried, Bucky. I did. I reached out… I tried." Steve whispers… his voice small and weak.

"You let me fall!" The Winter Soldier shouts. "And they did this to me!" He raises his left arm and the metal glints in the sunlight. Steve can feel the tears pooling in his eyes. They are hot as they stream down his checks.

"I'm sorry, Bucky. I'm so sorry! I'm going to find you and I will help you remember the good man that you were! I promise! Even if I have to die to save you… I'll make that sacrifice!" Steve shouts and runs towards the Winter Soldier with arms wide open, but his feet feel so heavy as though he is trudging through thick muck.

"I'm going to save you, Bucky! I promise! I won't let you fall again!" Steve shouts and it seems as though everything is retreating from him as reality tunnels into darkness between him and the scene of his fallen friend by the graves. "Bucky!" Steve screams desperately as he reaches out his hand though the act is futile… and darkness takes him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inner Demons**

Steve awakes with a jolt. He looks around startled and confused at first. He rises from the simple easy chair he had sit down in earlier. His white t-shirt clings to his well formed muscular body. He could kick himself for falling asleep during his watch. Though the nightmare is still fresh in his mind. The predominate thought still in his head is that he has to find Bucky and save him. Somehow he just has to do it. Steve knows it won't be easy, but he also knows it isn't impossible. After all… didn't Hawkeye reform the infamous Black Widow?

Steve spares a quick glance in Natasha's direction. She is sound asleep in one of the two beds. Sam snoozes contentedly in the other. Steve runs a hand through his lengthy blonde locks. His hair is damp as is the rest of him from sweat. He knows he can't run at this hour so instead he opts for a shower.

He peels his soaked white t-shirt off and starts the faucet then turns it over to the shower. He steps inside and winces as the icy cold water hits his sculpted torso. He can't run, can't punch a sandbag, so the cold shower is his last resort. One would think that he'd want nothing to do with the frigid temperature after being frozen for nearly seventy years but here he is… ice cold water pouring down the front of his chiseled body actually comforting him by numbing his senses. Odd as that might sound, but it helps him focus.

Anger had been a dominate feeling for Steve not long after he had discovered the truth that he was now living in the twenty-first century. Anger at S.H.I.E.L.D. for lying to him at first… then anger at himself for being so careless. Then the sorrow would hit and he'd remember how he left everyone behind. Peggy, his friends… The Howling Commandos… everyone he ever knew. These feelings warred within him up until the self-proclaimed God of Mischief showed up… then Steve felt needed, really needed. But he had wondered if he was enough to stop Loki while he was going toe to toe with the self-proclaimed god in Germany.

Steve was nearly out of breath after fives minutes of hard hand to hand combat while Loki hadn't broken a sweat… even after Stark hit him with his repulsor rays. Anger… Sorrow in loss… and Self-doubt. These were Steve Rogers' demons. He countered them by joining S.H.I.E.L.D. after he and his fellow Avengers had managed to subdue Loki and stop the Chitauri invasion. Steve thought he was doing the most good as he'd run out and complete his missions… usually with Natasha tagging along pestering him about going on a date with this or that girl. Their banter was playful and oddly, endearing to Steve. He now wonders why he never simply just asked Natasha out on a date.

Steve sighs then as his thoughts return to his past… no matter what, he would never regret taking the nose-dive into the ice. He had saved the world from the villainy of Red Skull and then again in New York from the chaos that was Loki. Captain America needed to be strong, superhuman… Steve Rogers, however, was just a guy from Brooklyn.

Steve shuts the water off and dries himself down with one of the hotel towels. He then realizes he had left his bag with all of his clean clothes out in the main room. So Steve wraps the towel around his waist and makes his way out into the darkened room. He could cuss at the fact of how he left his bag over by the small table on the other side of the room, so he makes his way slowly over to it. He stops when he hears Sam shift in the bed.

Steve shrugs it off… if Sam were to wake up and see him naked save for the towel, he wouldn't care. After all he had been in the Army and the men practically did everything together including shower even if it was in make-shift stalls. But if Natasha were to wake up and see him… well, Steve would probably die of embarrassment. Back in his day, men and women didn't see each other in any state of undress unless it was to get intimate.

Steve finds his bag and opens it. He pulls a few garments out… a white t-shirt, some dark blue boxer briefs, and a pair of dark grey sweat pants. He then stands… and suddenly a hand grabs his left wrist and bends his arm back as a blade is pressed to his throat. Steve drops his clothes and grabs the slender wrist with the blade then spins around as he yanks his left arm down breaking free of the hold easily thanks to his increased strength. His eyes soften as he beholds Natasha.

"What are you doing?" He whispers a bit heatedly. Natasha just smirks as Steve holds her close. He then remembers how very undressed he is and steps back.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Steve." She replies silkily and gives him a slow down-up with her eyes. Steve feels his face flush as her eyes study him and her smile grows. "Get some sleep. I'll take over watch now." She then says and moves to let Steve pass after he gathers up his fresh clothes and enters the bathroom. He comes out, now fully dressed, but stops as he sees Natasha standing there nearly nude from behind wearing lacey black panties and a matching bra. She is stepping into her form-fitting black S.H.I.E.L.D. agent uniform. She turns to smile at him as she zips the front up from her crotch to just under her breasts. Steve swallows a lump in his throat and points to the bed.

"I'm just going to go to bed now. If something bad happens then kiss me-ummm… I mean wake me up." Steve says quickly and fumbles over his words. God, he really doesn't know how to talk to women! Steve's face is so red as he just shuts up and quickly crawls into bed. He puts his back to Natasha and tries to bury his face into the pillow to hide himself. He can smell her flowery scented shampoo lingering still upon the lumpy pillow so he flips it. Damn! It still smells like her hair.

Steve can feel his heart racing like he's just ran a marathon. He steadies his breathing and begins to calm down. Then he feels the bed shift and suddenly one of Natasha's slender arms snakes around his waist. Steve cringes at the contact.

"It's okay. I don't bite… unless you want me to." Natasha says softly and Steve can hear the smile in her voice. Did she just make a joke?

"If you're expecting something more… than I'm sorry, Natasha. I can't." Steve says meekly. He knows it sounds lame and he probably just blew his chances by being so 'old-fashioned'.

"It's just that…" Steve starts after a pause. "It's just that I have to get to know a lady first and if she is the right one… then, yeah." His voice sounds so vulnerable and small. Not at all like his usual tone and it makes Steve feel small and weak again.

"I'm not expecting you to 'do' me right this second, Steve Rogers. I'm just showing you a bit of comfort. You've been through too much recently and that warrants a hug." Natasha whispers and presses herself closer to Steve. Her smaller body molds to his back as she nuzzles the back of his neck with her nose and forehead. Steve sighs. The touches and grip is actually quite soothing, but his thoughts turn to Bucky once more. He just has to find his best friend and save him, but he can't do that if he's lost himself.

"Holding is fine." Steve says with more surety and then shifts to face Natasha. He closes his eyes as he does so and draws her into a hug. His large arms wrap around her slender waist and hold her closer as her legs entwine with his. He feels the smooth skin of her back and the lacey fabric of her underclothes on his arms as well as the press of her ample chest into his hard muscle. He tries really hard not to think about any of that. Instead he just focuses on his breathing as he rests his chin on the top of her head. As he lets her warmth envelope him, Steve finds his mind actually starting to clear and becoming calmer. He soon drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Waky, waky… eggs and bacy." Sam quips as he shakes Steve awake. The blonde man blinks a few times to clear the sleep from them and then realizes as he shifts that he is the bed's only occupant. He looks around and wonders where Natasha went.

"The lovely Ms. Romanoff went out to acquire us some breakfast." Sam then says and Steve gets up. He notes that Sam is fully dressed, so Steve grabs same jeans from his bag and puts them on after removing his sweat pants. He tucks his white t-shirt in before buttoning and zipping the pants up. He then grabs another shirt, this one is a deep blue that makes his blue eyes shine. He completes the ensemble by pulling on his leather jacket. He slips his socks and shoes on and is ready. He and Sam check to make sure they haven't left anything in the room as they finish packing then take their stuff out to Sam's car. Natasha comes up with a cardboard carrier with three coffees and a mid-sized brown paper bag in hand.

"The coffees are fresh, surprisingly." She says and hands the bag to Sam who immediately takes out a pastry, a large cinnabun, which he promptly devours.

"Man, these are good!" Sam says through a mouthful. He hands the bag to Steve who retrieves one of the sweets as well and eats it swiftly. He is ravenously hungry thanks to his high metabolism. He then pulls out a second one and inhales it as well.

"Save me at least one more." Sam says.

"Natasha?" Steve offers the lovely red head the bag.

"I already ate mine." She replies and so Steve hands the bag to Sam after taking out a third one. Sam then eats the last one and after they finish their coffees, they start back out on I-95 bound for New York City. Steve feels more comfortable now with Natasha riding behind him.

* * *

After a few hours and a couple of pit-stops, they arrive in the Big Apple. The trio park in the parking garage of Stark Tower and head inside. Steve tells the receptionist who he is and she makes a quick call up to Stark's penthouse.

"Mr. Stark says come up. Just take the elevator and JARVIS will take you to the penthouse." The woman says with a very friendly smile to Steve. Her cheeks flush slightly as Steve thanks her. They then make their way to the elevators.

"I think she likes you. Perhaps you should ask her out on a date." Natasha suggests with a smirk to Steve as they enter the lift.

"You know what… I should go out on a date." Steve starts then looks squarely at the woman he has grown closer to. "How about we go out tonight. Take a break from all this serious stuff and… I don't know… get something to eat and catch a flick." Steve then suggests. He notices Sam smiling behind them as his dark eyes flit between the two.

"Sure, why not after all." Natasha replies with a smile of her own as she looks at Steve. His eyes go wide at first then he gets himself under control. It worked! He asked a beautiful woman out and she said yes. The elevator starts up then.

"Welcome to Stark Tower, Captain Rogers… Ms. Romanoff… and guest." JARVIS says from the ceiling. Both Sam and Steve start at the sudden voice.

"JARVIS, this guest is Steve's new friend, Sam Wilson." Natasha says unfazed by Tony's A.I. butler.

"Very well then… welcome to Stark Tower, Mr. Wilson."

"Nice to be here… JARVIS." Sam then says as he looks up at the ceiling curiously. He then looks at his two friends and whispers, "Is that some guy that Stark pays?"

"That's JARVIS… he's Tony's specialized A.I. program. He pretty much runs things to the point that Stark would be completely lost if he didn't have it or Pepper Potts to look after him." Natasha replies coolly in her matter-of-fact tone. Steve chuckles at that because she is right.

"Don't tell him that though. I will but he might not like you if you say it." Steve then says to Sam.

"I get ya." Sam replies then looks up at the ceiling again wearily. Soon they find themselves on the penthouse floor. They walk into the large spacious and modern looking lounge area were there is a bar… and Tony Stark is there, fixing himself a drink as the trio walks up.

"Hey, Captain! Welcome back. And Natasha… you're looking as lovely as ever." Tony greets as he sees his two fellow Avengers approach. "Who's the new guy?"

"This is Sam Wilson. He helped me take down the Hydra forces at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in D.C." Steve says as they walk over a thick glass area on the floor. Sam looks down at the pair of craters showcased beneath his feet. He then looks up and tips his head up at the mention of his name.

"Figured a rich guy like you could afford to get your floor fixed." Sam says commenting on the craters.

"That's a reminder of how the Hulk put the God of Mischief in his place." Tony replies after he sips at his drink. "What's your poison? I wanna talk about this Hydra ordeal over some drinks." Tony then asks.

"A sweet red wine if you got it." Natasha says simply.

"I'll just take a beer, whatever brand you got." Sam says smiling at the offer.

"Same here." Steve says then sighs as he and his two friends each take a seat at the bar. Tony serves them.

"So what do you do? Ya know, how'd you help take down the Hydra plot?" Tony then asks of the new guy.

"I flew a special winged suit called the EXO-7 Falcon. Plus I laid down some suppressive fire since I was the air support and all." Sam replies then sips his beer.

"EXO-7 Falcon suit? My company made about a dozen of those. Some got taken down in the Afghan quagmire. The rest were scrapped. Do you still have yours by chance?" Tony then asks as he looks at Sam curiously.

"Unfortunately, Steve's old army buddy-turned-assassin clipped my wings." Sam says with some distain.

"Hmm." Tony then gets a look on his face and you can just tell the wheels are spinning. "How about I make you a new pair?"

"That'd be awesome!" Sam says hopeful as his face lights up at the prospect.

"I'll throw in a few new bells and whistles for ya too." Tony then says and smiles. The billionaire then turns to Steve.

"Where's your shield, Cap? You usually don't go anywhere without it." Tony then inquires. Steve sighs sadly.

"I lost it." Steve says and frowns. Natasha takes his left hand into her right and gives a gentle squeeze. Tony's brown eyes note the gesture.

"Well then good thing I put a tracer in it just in case you went off and repeated your heroic sacrifice bit again." Tony says then downs the last of his tumbler glass's contents. "JARVIS, activate Program: Little Bo Peep."

"Yes, sir."

"Little Bo Peep?" Steve asks skeptically.

"Lost her sheep and didn't know where to find them." Tony then says with a satisfied smile as he looks at Steve expectantly.

"Captain America's shield is located, sir."

"Excellent!" Tony exclaims happily then turns around and makes a dramatic flinging outward gesture with his arms and the floating holo-screen behind the bar lights up with a map of the world displayed. Tony then uses his fingers to zoom in on Washington D.C.

"There it is. In the Potomac River." Tony says as he points at the blinking silver star on the display. "I'll be back in a jiffy." Tony then says and makes a motion with both hands like he is parting a curtain. A door opens along an adjacent wall and his latest suit is revealed… the Mark 43. Tony then does a pulling motion with his right hand as his left goes sideways and the suit breaks into several pieces that rocket away towards the four. Those pieces fly around the bar area to avoid colliding into anything then resemble upon him. In less than thirty seconds… Iron Man stands before the trio.

"Gotta get me one of those 'cause that is seriously bad ass!" Sam says in awe with a grin as he admires the suit. Iron Man then blasts off and rockets out of the entry way to the outside balcony. He then zooms down the coast towards the Capital. The flight takes less than an hour and Iron Man follows the directions on his Heads Up Display to pin point Cap's shield as they fly over the river.

"It's on the bottom, sir." JARVIS says simply and Iron Man dives head long into the brown waters of the Potomac River. His scanners use echo-location to ping the debris field still strewn on the river bottom. He moves towards the shield's location with caution. Turns out it is wedged under some structure that was part of one of those Super Heli-carriers. Iron Man sets his feet down and dead lifts the jumble of metal. He starts to sink into the mud but manages to shift the debris enough to the side to free Cap's shield. Iron Man picks it up and holds it one handed so that it doesn't catch the water or air to cause drag then rockets away… bursting up through the river's surface and zooming through the air homeward bound. It takes longer to get back though.

* * *

As soon as Iron Man left, Pepper entered the lounge area.

"Hello, Steve… Natalie… and who are you?" Pepper then asks as she strolls up to them. Steve introduces Sam to the lovely woman with strawberry blonde hair. They shake hands.

"It's awful about S.H.I.E.L.D. going under… and now they are declaring all Agents as terrorists! I told Tony to offer you two a place to stay if you managed to show up. We are more than welcome to have you. In fact, we've been busy taking a few former agents in. Maria Hill now works as head of Security here in the Tower." Pepper says to the trio. "You're welcome to stay as well, Mr. Wilson. Any friend of Steve's is a friend to Tony and I. Speaking of Tony… where'd get off to?"

"He located my shield which I lost while fighting…" Steve starts then pauses and sighs sadly.

"He took off to go retrieve it for Steve." Natasha finishes.

"That's nice of him." Pepper says then sighs. "Though that rascal couldn't have picked a better time… I was hoping to discuss some details of our wedding… like when does he actually want to have it for one." Pepper then complains.

"He finally popped the question?" Steve asks genuinely surprised.

"Yep, not long after that whole Mandarin fiasco." Pepper says then smiles and shows off her very lovely and very large engagement ring.

"Congratulations." Steve says first then Sam and Natasha say the same thing.

"We should all go out for dinner tonight and catch up." Pepper then says with a friendly smile.

"We'd love to but you see… Natasha and I… we made plans." Steve starts but quickly finds himself stuttering.

"Well, we could take a rain check and go out tomorrow, Steve." Natasha says as she gives the shy soldier a reassuring look.

"You sure?" Steve asks tentatively.

"I'm sure. Besides, as soon as Tony gets back he'll insist on taking us all out to dinner, knowing him." Natasha replies as she gives him a nod.

"So… you two are dating now?" Pepper asks as her blue eyes dart between the Super Soldier and the former Spy. A small smile lights up her face.

"Well…" Steve starts again but stalls trying to think of what to say.

"It'll be our first real date. Though we did spend a lot time together recently." Natasha finishes and Steve is thankful. He is a bit too shy to talk openly about this just yet.

"That's good to hear." Pepper says with a wider smile now. "Natasha, right?" Pepper starts and looks to Natasha to confirm the new name. The redhead nods then Pepper continues, "She's a good woman for you, Captain. Now Tony won't be able to ogle her anymore."

"Ogle you?" Steve then asks a bit puzzled as he looks at Natasha. He wonders if she tried anything with Stark then.

"He practically undressed me with his eyes, no offence Pepper." Natasha then says flatly though some annoyance comes through.

"None taken… I'm used to his wandering eye by now. After all, I'm the one with the ring on my finger." Pepper says and her smile returns quickly. Steve shrugs. Things have changed so drastically since he went under the ice, but if Pepper is willing to stick by Tony with all his faults then who is he to judge?

Pepper then shows them to the living quarters on the lower floors of the Avengers section of the Tower. She tells them that they'll go out an hour after Tony comes back which JARVIS informs will be around seven o'clock given Tony's current rate of speed. So Steve, Natasha, and Sam have plenty of time to unpack, shower, and get ready to go out for dinner. Pepper had told them to dress nice, but nothing too formal.

Steve showers then gets ready by dressing into a nice pair of khaki slacks and a deep red dress shirt gets buttoned over the white under shirt, both of which get tucked into his pants and he puts a dark brown leather belt on and his nice dark brown dress shoes. He runs a hand through his hair applying a little hair gel to keep his golden hair tame. He finds himself thinking about Bucky again. Steve sighs.

"I'm going to find him… and bring him home." Steve says to his reflection. Determination sparkles in the Captain's bright blue eyes at his words… his promise.

Steve then pats some cologne on and heads out of the room provided to him. He heads to the lounge area on the penthouse floor and waits for everyone else to gather. He looks at his watch and notes the time. It's almost half past six and Tony should be back by now. He looks around then huffs to himself. He has to talk to the ceiling.

"JARVIS, is Tony back yet?" Steve finally asks.

"Yes, Captain Rogers, He returned nearly twenty minutes ago. Shall I inform him that you wish to speak to him, sir?" JARVIS says in his cool British voice.

"You don't have to, JARVIS. Just let me know when he's ready to leave, please." Steve then says. He doesn't want to trouble Tony unless he absolutely has to. Steve doesn't stand alone for long though… for Natasha approaches and Steve's eyes widen. She is dressed in a lovely red dress with a wide black leather belt/corset around her slender waist. The dress hugs her curves sinfully yet has flowy material across her bosom and the front of her skirt which is slit up to the top of her thighs on either side. Her black heels click against the glass floor and her crimson lips curl up into a smile as she notices the look on Steve's flushed face.

Her fiery red hair is straight but curls at the ends loosely and the left side is tucked up and held in place behind her ear with a gold hair clip. Her appearance reminds Steve of when Peggy entered the bar on that long ago evening dressed in red and looking beautiful. Now here's Natasha looking just as lovely if not more so and Steve can't help but swallow.

"Sam's right… Stark could've got the floor fixed." She says once she is at his side. Steve chuckles recalling Sam's comment from earlier.

"True… but his ego knows no bounds." Steve says and smiles at her. "You look… stunning, Natasha." Steve says a bit flustered as he then averts his eyes bashfully.

"It's okay to look at me, Steve. Really. You're not crass like Stark, so it doesn't feel… slimy…" The former spy starts. "It actually feels nice to have you look at me appreciatively." She smiles at that and Steve gets a hopeful look in his bright blue eyes at her words, but before he can say anything further…

"Well, we're all here… except for the demi-god and the archer." Tony says as he and Pepper walk in with Bruce right behind. The scientist greets Natasha and Steve. "Where's the new guy?" Tony then asks as he looks around for Sam.

"Mr. Wilson is almost ready, sir." JARVIS answers.

"Good… when he's done tell him to wait by the north elevator then let me know when he's there." Tony says before turning to his gathered friends.

"Of course, sir." JARVIS replies then.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah… We're all together again save for Thor, who is in London, and Barton… who is… well, where is he Nat?" Tony says then falters before asking Fury's former lapdog about the archer's whereabouts.

"He had gone to London to check up with Thor just before the Hydra takeover." Natasha says flatly.

"Perfect. Call him ASAP and tell that Hawk he needs to get his tail feathers to New York. If he doesn't have the money for a plane ticket then I'll send my private jet… hell, I'm just going to send it so let him know… please." Tony says then finishes with an innocent smile. Natasha rolls her eyes at the man child and steps away to make the call. She winds up leaving a voicemail considering that London is six hours ahead of New York's time zone. As soon as she rejoins the others, JARVIS informs Tony that Sam is waiting by the elevator as instructed.

"Time to eat!" Tony then says and they head off for the north elevator. They stop after descending a few floors and pick Sam up. Introductions are made between him and Bruce as they continue down to the lobby.

A chauffer awaits them in the parking garage with the black stretch limo and they all pile in. Sam is excited while Bruce looks a bit nervous. The scientist then notices how Steve and Natasha are sitting close as well as how Steve sneaks peeks at the gorgeous redhead every so often. It brings a comforting smile to his face, but he says nothing.

* * *

They soon find themselves at a nice steakhouse in lower Manhattan. Everyone chats catching up on what has happened since the Battle of New York. Tony commandeers the conversation talking about the Mandarin incident. Natasha adds tidbits about how they tried to track the signal but it was constantly repinging off other servers and rerouting from various broadcast stations which kept everyone chasing their tails at S.H.I.E.L.D. and that's when Bruce asks about this Hydra infiltration.

Steve gives the scientist the run down… how he and the Black Widow went on a rescue mission to save a S.H.I.E.L.D. sat-ship from pirates in which some data was retrieved by Natasha. How this data lead to Fury being attacked and killed (Steve makes a mental note to tell them later on about Fury not being dead… but for now the lie is necessary). Steve then talks about how he and Natasha went out on the lamb and discovered a secret base located under the boot camp that Steve went to during World War II.

"It was surreal. Dr. Zola was… well, he was like JARVIS… a computer program. Apparently his consciousness, his mind, was uploaded into some computer system. There was a modern USB plug-in connected to it… which makes me wonder if that older version isn't the only version of Dr. Zola." Steve says with serious concern as he looks around the large circular table.

"Zola v3.0?" Tony quips with a chuckle. He had read about the Austrian scientist and how he used the Tesseract to power weapons and vehicles… even helped Red Skull experiment on human subjects. "Well, then I'm going to rework my firewalls tonight make sure this Zola guy can't hack in. The last thing we need is a Nazi knock off of JARVIS making things hell for us in the Tower. By the way… I've been thinking of renaming the building." Tony then says.

"Oh? You're going to call that eye sore something else… like Stark Ego or Tony's Ivory Tower?" Steve jests with a smirk which gets some chuckles form everyone but Tony… who just glares at the Captain.

"No Stars and Stripes… I was thinking of calling it Avengers Tower. You all are more than welcome to live there with me. I figure if we all stick close together then we can respond faster to global threats." Tony then says giving his spiel.

"It'll also make us easier to target." Steve points out using his Captain's voice.

"Hence why I have updated the Tower with new state-of-the-art defense systems." Tony replies with a smug smirk. Steve gives the billionaire a glare of his own. "Oh don't look at me like that, Cap. It comes in three levels… Security personnel, Non-lethal incentives, and 'stick your head between your legs because you gotta kiss your ass good-bye'." Steve doesn't reply or retort. He knows Stark is thorough but Steve has to find his best friend before the Captain can fully rejoin the Avengers in New York. Steve gives a tired sigh.

"Well, we don't have anywhere else to go. Natasha's exhausted all her covers, Sam is on the run, and I have helped make S.H.I.E.L.D. public enemy number one…" Steve starts then looks at Tony. "I can't speak for the others…" Steve adds and gestures to Sam before looking at Natasha then returning his blue eyes to Tony's. "But I'll stick around for a little while… then I'm going after the Winter Soldier."

"That's fine. The light will always be on for ya, Rogers." Tony then says with a curt nod of his head. Before Tony can say anymore, a trio of waiters arrive with their food. Tony is super excited to get his New York strip steak and steamed veggies (though he wanted steak fries but Pepper insisted on veggies to which he relented much to the surprise of Steve). Everyone else starts eating. Steve is hesitant at first as he thinks about Bucky out there probably going hungry…

"You need to eat, Steve. I can hear your stomach rumbling over Tony's praises." Natasha whispers to him as Tony goes on about how good his steak is. Steve smiles at that and slowly starts to eat. His sirloin is delicious, nice and juicy… cooked to medium rare. He soon clears his plate as his old army approach to eating kicks in.

"Was it any good, Rogers? Cause I don't think you had time to taste it." Tony quips as he watches Steve finish his meal before everyone else. Steve wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"It was delicious." Steve says politely.

"Feel free to get some dessert… this is my treat." Tony then says and his voice is friendly and nothing like his usual snark.

"You know what… I think I'll take you up on that offer." Steve says with a smile. When the waiter returns, Steve orders two slices of apple pie, a large banana split, and a chocolate milkshake to wash it all down. He enjoys his just desserts with a wide smile as Tony, and Sam, look on with a mix of surprise and jealousy.

"A hundred bucks says he can't finish all of that." Tony says.

"You're on." Sam jumps in and the two watch. Steve finishes his apple pie slices and nurses his banana split. Half way through it seems like the super soldier is going to throw in the towel to which Tony starts commenting about how Sam is going to lose the bet.

"You've got this, man. You've got this!" Sam says encouraging Steve on to the finish. Steve pushes through and polishes off his split, leaving not a lick of whipped cream behind. He then chugs at the last of his shake and Sam gives a triumphant 'horah' and fist pump at the sound of the large glass being emptied.

"You owe me a Benny, Stark." Sam says with a wide grin to the billionaire.

"So I do." Tony says a bit smugly yet he smiles at the drive that Steve showed to trudge through to the end. "Well played, Rogers. Well played."


	3. Chapter 3

**To the Captain's Delight**

Morning at Stark Tower.

Steve is already up as the sun peeks over the horizon. He looks up at Stark's new refurbished building as he finishes his stretches then runs north up the street for Central Park. An hour later, the super soldier has ran around the huge park twice and makes it back to the Tower. The early summer air is cool, a welcomed relief to Steve. He smiles at the blushing receptionist as he passes and heads up to the penthouse in the elevator.

"Was your run satisfactory, Captain Rogers?" JARVIS asks. Steve starts but chuckles to himself having momentarily forgotten about the A.I. butler.

"It helped clear my head. Thanks for asking JARVIS." Steve final answers.

"You're welcome, Captain."

"You can call me Steve… when I'm not in uniform that is." Steve then says.

"Very well… Steve."

"So who all is up on the Avenger floors?" Steve asks curiously.

"Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark are still sleeping. Everyone else is awake." JARVIS answers. Steve isn't surprised that Sam and Natasha are awake… but Bruce… that is surprising to him.

"Tell the three that are awake to meet me in the penthouse kitchen, please." Steve then asks.

"Yes, sir." JARVIS says and there is silence for a moment. "Sam wishes to know if anything is wrong." JARVIS then says.

"Tell them I'm going to make breakfast for us." Steve says and the doors open. "But first I need to change." Steve then walks to his room and changes his shirt and sweat pants for a drier set of similar clothing before he makes his way up to the penthouse floor and the massive kitchen that Tony has there. He is greeted by Bruce who is sitting at the island nursing a glass of orange juice. Steve makes a pot of coffee and offers to pour a cup for Bruce.

"No thanks, Steve. Coffee raises my heart rate… and that tends to cause the 'Other Guy' to come out." Bruce says with a polite smile. "Though I am to understand that you will be making breakfast?" The scientist then asks as he watches Steve pull out a gallon of milk, some eggs, a box of bisquick mix, and the vanilla extract.

"Yep… Pancakes." Steve says then looks in the fridge for some fruit. "Stark doesn't have any strawberries by chance?" Steve then says puzzled.

"Pepper is allergic." Bruce answers.

"Oh… then I'll skip the fruit unless he has some blueberries." Steve then says.

"He has a few packs of dried ones in the pantry." Bruce offers. Steve makes a face at the mention of 'dried'.

"Fresh is better." Steve says then gets a hopeful look on his face. "Chocolate chips?" The soldier then asks. Bruce chuckles.

"In the freezer. Hidden in the back by Pepper… so Tony doesn't find them." Bruce then says with a smile. Steve chuckles at that as he retrieves the chocolate chips and begins to mix the ingredients together.

"Please tell me I didn't miss breakfast." Sam says as he comes into the kitchen a bit out of breath. He looks as though he had been jogging as well.

"Just started making the pancakes." Steve says as he pours the creamy batter from a ladle onto the buttered skillet. Minutes pass and the plate that Steve set aside for the finished pancakes is quickly filled. Soon Natasha makes her way into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook, Rogers." The former spy says surprised at the pile on the plate and the super soldier standing before the stove flipping the latest one.

"Well, I've had to learn since I've spent the last three years living alone." Steve says. "I can make a mean bowl of cereal. Pancakes with strawberries though is the fanciest I get." Steve then adds with a smile as he checks the pancake. It's a nice golden brown on both sides now so he puts it on the plate.

"Syrup and whipped cream are on the counter." Steve then says pointing to the items with the spatula.

"Offering me whipped cream, huh? Feeling adventurous, Rogers?" Natasha quips as she gives the super soldier a suggestive look. Steve swallows nervously. Sam and Bruce both chuckle, but Steve doesn't get it though his face flushes.

"Ah! Breakfast is served!" Tony says breaking the moment as he comes strolling in all jovial. He quickly picks out two large pancakes and slathers them with syrup and tops it with whipped cream before sitting down at the glass topped dinning table. He eats a bite.

"Are these… chocolate chip… pancakes?" Tony asks in surprise between chewing.

"Yeah." Steve answers tentatively, not knowing if Tony likes them or not… but Tony immediately digs in stuffing his face.

"Don't tell Pepper… I ate… two." Tony says through a mouthful. Steve smiles and shakes his head as he brings Tony a large glass of milk.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Steve says at first with a shake of his head to Tony then he adds, "Don't worry… I won't tell Pepper." Tony then thanks him for the milk and breakfast. Everyone has their fill leaving two pancakes for Pepper, but Steve doesn't wait around to hear how she takes the breakfast though everyone else enjoyed it and complimented Steve for his cooking skills. Instead, Steve heads down to the floor where his room is and showers. The hot water is heaven and Steve takes a moment to just enjoy the heat.

"Ms. Potts wishes to compliment you for making a delicious breakfast, but recommends that you pick up fresh blueberries at the store for the next time you wish to make them." JARVIS says suddenly and Steve nearly drops the bottle of conditioner in his hand. He is so never going to get used to JARVIS' sudden intrusions, if they could be called that.

"Tell her… that I am glad she liked them and that making breakfast is the least I could do since her and Tony are kind enough to let me and the others stay here. Oh, I do plan on getting some blueberries… for tomorrow morning." Steve then says and sighs. He resumes his showering and after a final rinse, he steps out and towels off. Steve dresses casually then a thought strikes him… He did ask Natasha out on a date. Why not collect?

"JARVIS?" Steve then asks as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Steve?" JARVIS answers.

"Could you…" Steve starts then scratches the back of his head. "Heck… Could you ask Natasha to meet me outside my room, please?"

"I have informed her of your request… and she is currently on her way to your room now." JARVIS replies all calm and cool. Suddenly Steve feels very nervous. Is this the right time for such a thing? Is ANYTIME ever the RIGHT time what with being Captain America and all that entails? Steve sighs and his shoulders slump as he leans against the wall near the door. He starts though at the soft tapping on the door. He opens it.

"Hey Natasha… do you want to… I don't know… go to Coney Island here later?" Steve asks through the nervous knot in his stomach. Natasha blinks and then gives him her coy look as she looks down then up and lets a small smile curl the corners of her mouth.

"Sure." She replies and then looks at him with her blue-green eyes. "Anything else?" Steve swallows hard at the tone of her question and the look in her eyes.

"No… um, yeah! Did you like the breakfast I made?" Steve wants to slap himself for asking the question as soon as it leaves his mouth.

"You know I did." She replies then adds, "In fact, one day I want to return the favor… by bringing you breakfast in bed… and I'll even bring the whipped cream." She then winks and smiles as Steve's face flushes.

"Uh… that-that sounds nice." Steve stutters and hides his face behind his door. He is so embarrassed.

"You're a sweet guy, Steve." Natasha then says and kisses him on the cheek when he finally peeks out again.

"Thanks." Steve says and he feels more centered. He smiles at her and his face remains flushed as she turns and walks away down the curving hall. She sneaks peeks over her shoulder back at him as she goes. Steve grins and shuts his door. He leans against it and sighs. He feels like a boy with a schoolyard crush again.

Then he thinks of Peggy Carter.

He misses Peggy. He sighs again… though this one is tinged with sorrow. He missed his first date with her… he'll never get to take her dancing like he promised. He knew it was hollow when he made it, but it had given him hope.

Steve then decides that after his date to Coney Island with Natasha, he'll ask her for a dance. It's a plan… and the Captain follows through with his plans. Steve then smiles as he walks away from the door. He looks around the large flatscreen TV for the remote but doesn't find it.

"Where the Sam Hill is that remote?" Steve asks out loud as he scratches the back of his head.

"It is in a pouch on the side of the couch, Steve." JARVIS answers and Steve starts. He immediately goes to the couch and finds the remote. He turns the TV on finding the power button easily enough.

"You wouldn't happen to know which channel the news is on would you JARVIS?" Steve then asks.

"How about this, Steve… You ask me what you desire to see and I shall help you find it." JARVIS says to the Man out of Time.

"That would be much appreciated, JARVIS." Steve replies.

"Now which news channel would you like to watch?"

"CNN first then MSNBC then FOX." Steve answers and soon CNN is on the TV and Steve watches the update they are giving. It's about US troops in Afghanistan still though they have finally been pulled out of Iraq. This so-called 'War on Terror' has proven to be a disaster in Steve's opinion. It just seemed to make more enemies and now the Middle East is in a state of upheaval as protests and revolts seem to spread like wildfire throughout the Arab countries. Steve sympathizes with the common people's desire for more liberties but too often it seems the governments there are suppressing the protests and then things escalate into violence. Steve sighs.

"Change it, please." Steve asks and soon MSNBC is on. The talk here is about the polarized state of the government here in America. Instead of compromising and finding a middle ground where everyone can work some benefit for the US citizens, it seems politicians only want to criticize 'the other party'. Steve sighs again and this time the channel changes without Steve asking. FOX NEWS is on now… it's more of the polarized crap with some guy talking about how the President isn't handling 'The Mutant Issue' properly. Steve is starting to get upset as he hears the man on TV talking about how all 'super-powered individuals' need to register and be evaluated. This is sounding too much like the propaganda coming out of Germany during WWII. He just shuts the TV off then and tosses the remote onto the couch.

"A lot has changed, but some things stay the same." Steve says sadly as he slumps down onto the couch.

* * *

**Washington D.C.** –_ The day after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D._

Victor Creed had been placed permanently in his cell down in the sub-basement of the Triskelion after killing several agents four years ago. One had made a rude comment about him being a Mutant… the others just got in his way. He itches at his power suppressing collar in annoyance as he sits in a metal chair. It is uncomfortable and he is bored… as usual. The monotony is soon broken as the lights flicker for a second and suddenly the security doors at the end of the hall open. Victor stands and watches a team of specialists come pouring in. They are in their all black military tactical outfits complete with bullet-proof vests and modified sub-machine guns in their hands. Their faces are covered by masks and helmets.

"Greetings, Herr Creed… or would you rather I call you Sabertooth?" Comes an accented voice over the PA system.

"What do you want?" Sabertooth asks curiously after he gives the group of six men a lazy once over.

"Why… I want to talk… and make you an offer." The voice says remaining amicable in his tone.

"Offer? I've heard that one before." Sabertooth snorts.

"I'm sure you have, but have you ever been offered freedom?" Now Sabertooth is irritated and he snarls.

"If there's one thing I've learned in this day and age… it's that there ain't no such thing as freedom." Sabertooth replies.

"How very astute of you, Herr Creed." The voice says and the smile can be heard. "I have a job offer for you… one zat requires your skills of tracking, maybe even killing." The voice says and Sabertooth thinks for a moment. "Take zis job, Herr Creed… and you'll never have to wear one of zose awful power-dampening collars ever again. I can assure you of zat." Sabertooth reflexively reaches up for the collar but stops himself.

"Alright… I'll work for you as long as this…" Sabertooth says and points at his collar. "Is removed and I get to kill how I want… and no locking me in a cell!"

"I see no problem with zose requests." The voice says and suddenly the light on Sabertooth's collar goes from green to red then dark as it clicks open and falls from his neck. Sabertooth snarls out a deep rumble of a growl as his claws extend and his senses heighten. He feels the revitalizing of his healing factor surge through his body as his strength and alertness return to peak levels. He grins wickedly then.

"If you would direct your attention at zese men… one of zem has an item zat belongs to ze target we wish you to track down." The voice says and one of the uniformed men places a baggy with a face mask in it in a drawer then pushes it through into the cell. Sabertooth takes it. He slashes the bag open with a claw and pulls out the item within.

He takes a deep inhale and smells the materials the mask is made from then sweat and… faint traces of breath. He can smell the protein shake this individual had drank before putting this mask on. He focuses on the sweat and smells the subtle hints that are unique to everyone. The musk tells him his target is male and there's something… off about him. Some imbalance in hormones and body chemistry or whatever.

"I'll be able to find this guy for you." Sabertooth says as he lowers the mask.

"Excellent. Be sure to bring him in alive and not too badly damaged and you will be paid a hefty amount. Zough if he proves too troublesome, you can kill him and take his place as our newest assassin." The voice says then the cell door opens.

"Who are you?" Sabertooth then asks curious as to the name of his liberator.

"You can call me Zola." The voice says and Sabertooth nods his blonde haired head then steps out of the cell.

"Lead the way, fellas." Sabertooth then says to the group and they all stroll out of there. Sabertooth occasionally bringing the face mask up to sniff at some more as he tries to memorize the scent.

* * *

It is mid-afternoon as Steve gets ready. He dresses casual but nice… putting on a plain deep blue t-shirt with a short-sleeved, light blue dress shirt over it. He leaves the top three buttons unfastened though he tucks the shirts into his jeans. He fusses with his hair after putting some gel in it then slaps some Old Spice aftershave on. His face is smooth, his hair combed down in his usual style, and he smells good. Steve sighs though… not because of any superficial reasons… but because this is the first actual date he has ever really been on without Bucky.

Steve has to chuckle as he rests his hands on the sink and leans in at the thought of what Bucky would say if he were here right now… the old Bucky that is, not the brainwashed killing machine. Steve frowns at that thought then shakes his head and lets the whole thing go for now. Right now, he needs to focus on Natasha.

"JARVIS, is Natasha ready to go out for our date?" Steve then asks as he looks up at the ceiling. He's slowly starting to get used to JARVIS.

"She says she will be another five minutes and that you should come to her door." JARVIS then says.

"Okay… tell her I am on my way." Steve then says and slips a nice pair of white sneakers on and is out his door. It doesn't take him long to walk down the hall, take the elevator up one floor, and walk to her door. He knocks after a moment of hesitation. He hears her giving permission to enter so he takes hold of the knob and enters. He looks around the large room which has a large flatscreen TV like his room and one wall is nothing but a book shelf with tons of books.

"I take it you like to read." Steve says loudly as he looks at her collection of literature which is impressive to say the least. He sees things he has read like the works of Shakespeare and a collection of Brothers Grimm Fairytales… then there are things he doesn't recognize, like books with Russian titles, a few French titles as well.

"Yes, I do. I don't watch too much TV… or at least I didn't. Never had the time, but books can go anywhere you can go and they can be good for hiding as you spy on a target." Natasha says from behind Steve as he continues to peruse her collection.

"You might like this one." Natasha then says as she steps up beside Steve close enough that he can smell her sweet perfume. He looks over at her and sees that she is dressed casual but nice as well in a red spaghetti strap tank top tucked into dark blue jeans with a see-through white shirt over it that has five snap buttons on the front… all of which are open giving it a deeper v to the neck line and affording him a bird's eye view of her ample cleavage. Steve blushes and snaps his eyes back at the shelf as she pulls a book out. It is 'Angels and Demons' by Dan Brown.

"They made a movie based off of this one, but I think it's best to read the book before you see the movie." Natasha says. "It's a good read. A suspenseful cat and mouse story line with puzzles… and lots of art talk." Natasha then says as she hands him the book and gives him a wink as she says the last. Steve smiles for that means she has noticed him doodling on his note pad in briefings and de-briefings when they worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. She may even have been shadowing him a time or two when he'd go to the Art Museums in D.C.

"You certainly are observant." Steve then says as he tucks the book under his left arm and offers his bent right arm to her. "Ready?" He then asks and Natasha smiles as she hooks her arm in his.

"Ready." She replies and they leave her rooms.

"So how is it that your apartment space is already full of personal stuff and my is so… well… bare?" Steve then asks curious.

"After shadowing Stark a few years back, he offered me the apartment… and rent isn't cheap here in the Big Apple. I needed the place for awhile so… I took it." She answers as they head down the elevator. Steve nods his head in understanding. Rent is definitely much higher than before he went into the ice. They continue in silence only making a quick stop at Steve's so he can drop off the book before they head down again. They head to the parking garage as Steve talks about the rides at Coney Island and they hop on Steve's bike. Natasha nuzzles in close and the super solider smiles widely as they pull out of the parking space and head out for a good time at Coney Island.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter earns an **M-Rating** folks! If you don't want to read about Steve losing his V-Card then skip the last section which begins with Natasha drying off after taking a shower and skip to the next chapter. Otherwise… Enjoy and reviews are always welcome :)

* * *

**Out in the Open**

Natasha and Steve arrived at Coney Island. Steve paid their way in and they looked around for a moment taking in the sight of kids running around fresh out of school for the summer break, parents trying desperately to keep those children of theirs in line, and there were other couples young and old out enjoying the sights and sounds as well. It reminded Steve of the old days… with Bucky.

"Me and… Bucky used to come here a lot when we were kids." Steve says with a wane smile as his excitement seems to fade. He then feels Natasha's hand upon his arm, squeezing him in reassurance.

"Really? I didn't do anything remotely like this as a kid." Natasha then says. Steve looks at her curiously. She's never talked about her past with him before.

"So what did you do… for fun?" Steve then asks.

"Well… me and the few other girls in the program would play a hop-scotch game, but we got into too much trouble for scribbling on the concrete floor, so we took up word games instead. Or choking each other to see how long it took until each of us would past out." Natasha says and Steve's eyebrows rise so high on his face that they might fly off at any second.

"Here I thought I had a rough childhood… and I lived through the Great Depression." Steve says and whistles as he looks away. Natasha tenses so Steve stops and draws her closer into a simple hug. "It's okay, Nat. I'm here for you if you ever just wanna talk it out sometime." Natasha sighs and relaxes against Steve. She actually feels safe and comforted right here, right now in the arms of Steve Rogers.

"I… I." She starts but can't finish. She sighs and tries again. "Steve, I haven't felt safe, truly safe… ever… but right now… I think-I feel I could come to know what it really does feel like… with you." Natasha says and she looks up with wavering eyes at Steve. She hates feeling this vulnerable, this open… but this is what Steve brings out.

The Good Captain feels his heart beat race faster and he smiles down at the lovely redhead. He has seen her strong and capable throughout every mission they've gone on together… but right now she is vulnerable and open. It's a side Captain Rogers never thought existed in the beautiful and deadly Black Widow. He had gotten a hint of it barely a week ago with Fury's supposed death… and now this. He is pleasantly surprised to see she's human after all.

"Come on. Let's ride that wooden rollercoaster over there, scream our heads off, and forget the bad memories for awhile. What'd'ya say?" Steve then asks with a warm smile to the shorter woman. She nods her head.

"Sounds like fun." She then says and cracks her own smile. It's weak and shaky but there is a genuine quality to it. They ride the rollercoaster twice and they do scream, in good humor. Then they jump on a ride that looks like an Octopus and spins the seats around on individual arms as the whole ride turns. The momentum of that one pushes Natasha unceasingly into Steve's side. He just wraps his arm around her holding her close and they giggle at each other as they have fun. When the ride ends, they step off and start heading down the game alleyway.

"Step right up fellas and test your strength today! Three swings for five dollars! Ring the bell showing you have Herculean strength and win a prize!" The Carney barks over and over as people pass. Steve stops with Natasha on his arm and looks at the tall slide with the heavy dome bell at the top and the five pound weight at the bottom. This is will be easy for him.

"You look like a strong fella, sir! Care to test your might?" The Carney says as he smiles at Steve who looks to Natasha and smiles. The Carney notices this and doesn't miss a beat. "You're sure to impress the lovely lady by winning her a prize."

"Sure… why not?" Steve says as he steps up onto the platform above the throng and pays five dollars. The Carney takes the money and points to the heavy looking sledge hammer. Steve picks it up and feels the weight of it in his hands. He knows any normal person wouldn't be able to lift this hammer without some difficulty, but he isn't a normal person. He holds the maul in both hands, flexing his arm muscles for show then looks to the Carney… then to Natasha. She is smiling at him knowingly as she leans against the platform keeping one eye on the slide the other on him. Steve smiles at her.

"Here we go." Steve says and puts just enough of his strength into it to swing the hammer down hard upon the lever. The weight rockets up and strikes the bell. The Carney is perplexed. "I've got two more swings, right?" Steve asks sounding like he has never done this before.

"Yeah." The Carney says still stunned from the first bell ring. Steve swings again and the bell rings a second time. Now people are clapping and cheering as a small crowd gathers. Steve smiles at the crowd and swings the hammer once more and the bell rings for a third time. The Carney is shocked into speechlessness as Steve puts the maul down and helps Natasha up onto the platform to pick the prize. She gets a plushy white unicorn with a pink mane and tail as everyone claps and cheers. They walk down and start moving through the crowd when…

"Way to go Captain America!" Someone shouts in the crowd. Soon the people closest to Steve and Natasha start looking at the tall blonde man closely.

"Hey, you are Captain America." Another person says and smiles. Soon others start to crowd them. Some taking photos or video with their phones.

"I love you!" Some teenaged girl says as Steve and Natasha push past. Steve looks at the girl confused while Natasha pulls him along. The buzz about Captain America starts spreading throughout the amusement park. Natasha quickly leads Steve to a secluded area next to the bathrooms so they can hide.

"Great, your little exhibition has drawn too much attention." Natasha says with a huff as she looks back the way they came to make sure they aren't being followed.

"What? I thought you'd like it if I won you a prize." Steve says with a smile. Natasha only gives him a half-hearted glare. He notices that her eyes are bluer when she's mad.

"Well, now we've gotta go, Steve. Our location has been compromised." Natasha says coldly… and like that, she has shut herself off once more. Steve sighs. Here he thought he was getting somewhere with her too.

"I'm sorry, Nat." Steve starts. "I ruined everything." He adds with a heavy sigh. Natasha just shakes her head and smiles at him.

"You didn't ruin anything… you're just too recognizable is all." She then says and moves in close to cup his face. "Wait here. I'll get you a hat." She then says and disappears for five minutes. She comes back with a blue and white ball cap which she places on Steve's head immediately and they leave. The two hurry out of the park and find Steve's bike. Thankfully, no one stopped them or talked to Steve… so they were in the clear.

"That was fun, but we may have to rethink just where we will go next time." Natasha says as she straddles the bike behind Steve.

"Next time? So you wanna go on another date then?" Steve then asks. He is glad that she has voiced wanting to go on another date already.

"Of course… you won me a stuffed animal… now you owe me dinner." Natasha says into his ear as she wraps her arms around his waist, the plushy unicorn pressed between them.

"Do you like Chinese?" Steve then asks before he starts his bike.

"Yeah." Natasha answers and shrugs.

"Good… 'cause I know a place in Chinatown I wanna take you to, so I hope you're hungry." Steve then says and starts his bike. He revs the engine and they are off. The ride is pleasant though a bit of a traffic snag eats away at their time before they get into Chinatown. Steve parks his bike down a side street and they walk down the street to a Chinese buffet. They are greeted and seated then giving their drink orders before being left to peruse the buffet. Steve and Natasha sit across from each other as they dig in. The plushy unicorn Natasha has named Niko sits next to her.

"Should I be jealous?" Steve asks with a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes as he looks between Natasha and Niko, the unicorn. Natasha gives the super soldier a look that makes him think his joke has fallen flat… then she cracks a smirk.

"Maybe… a little bit perhaps." She starts and tilts her head back. "Because he'll be sleeping next to me tonight." Natasha then adds and wraps her full lips around her straw to sip at her drink. Her eyes never leave Steve's and he notices they are more green now. Steve chuckles and feels his face flush with some heat as he looks down at his plate. He decides to take the bait.

"So you'd rather cuddle with a stuffed animal than me?" Steve then asks as he looks up at her giving her an innocent face… and now it is her turn to blush.

"We'll just have to see how things play out." Natasha then says with a coy smile. Several minutes later the two leave and Niko, the unicorn is wedged between Steve and Natasha as they ride back to Stark Tower. Upon their return, they discover that Tony and Pepper had went to pick Clint up at the airport… Well, more like Pepper wanted to go and insisted Tony tag along. Now they are back and Clint is just starting to tell a story about how him, Thor, and some purple-haired special agent chick named Psylocke worked together to bring down some huge beast called a Jarlsnipe from Jotunheim.

Both of Jane Foster's interns had declared seeing the monster during the Convergence as soon as Psylocke showed the entire team a photo of what was being labeled the 'Greenwich Monster'. Thor had been over enthusiastic about the hunt and was eager to let Clint get first blood. Clint had taken this hunt as a challenge and so was bound and determined to out do Thor. Natasha finds this behavior odd of Clint, but says nothing allowing him to continue his tale. He talks about how he wound up capturing the beast with his quick wit and skill at trick shots and Psylocke turned out to be the bigger surprise as she knocked the creature out with one punch!

"Maybe we should extend an invite for this Agent Psylocke to come join us in the Avengers on this side of the pond." Tony says with a grin as soon as Clint finishes his story. Clint shrugs.

"She gave me her number. I can give her a call and see what's up." Clint then says and Tony urges the archer to. Tony then turns to Steve and leads him off to the side.

"So you took down some extraterrestrial beast, huh?" Natasha asks with a cool smirk as Clint turns towards her while Tony and Steve walk off talking about something Nat can't hear. Pepper walks with them.

"Sure did." Clint says and smiles, acting surprisingly cocky for once. Also odd.

"And you managed to get the girl's number too… impressive, Hawk." Natasha then says and smiles as a glint flashes in her blue-green eyes.

"Yep." Clint says with a wide smile. "You should've been there, Nat! It came out at us in the streets of London and we had to push it back to the Tines." Clint rambled on. "I managed to trick it into a cargo container and lock it in… but it busted out and Psylocke did this 'psychic-mojo fist' thingy and in one hit… it was out." That's when Clint looks down and notices the plushy unicorn in Natasha's arms. He gives a puzzled look to the redhead.

"Went to Coney Island. Steve won it for me." Natasha says matter-of-factly.

"Cute." Clint says then looks Natasha in the eyes. "So… you and Cap?"

"Me and Cap." Natasha answers with a curt nod. Clint sighs.

"I hope you aren't playing him, Nat. Steve is actually a good guy." Clint then says.

"I'm not playing him." Natasha says with a shake of her head at Clint's words.

"You've changed. So what exactly happened in D.C.?" Clint then asks.

"Too much… me and Steve got closer for one." Natasha replies.

"Close enough to go out to Coney Island with him." Clint then says as he gives her a pointed look. "You never went out on a date with me."

"We went out plenty of times." Natasha admonishes.

"On missions… but now you're no longer a part of S.H.I.E.L.D… hell, there is no more S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain America is winning you prizes at the fair." Clint then says with a huff before he turns and walks away. If Natasha didn't know any better, she'd say he was jealous… Now that is really odd behavior of Clint. He used to push for more intimacy between them early on after she joined SHIELD and she'd made it clear that she wasn't the 'fall-in-love' type… so Clint accepted it and they settled into a friendship of sorts where he had her back and she had his. Close but not too close.

"Clint." Natasha says to his back as he moves away. She feels herself worry about her former partner, about her friend… but Clint just shakes his head and ignores her as he leaves. A part of her wishes she had never slept with him… but she doesn't know how else to handle men than to trick them or comfort them with her body. So she lets him go. Natasha sighs silently then decides to make her way down to her room and take a hot shower.

"So this is what I've come up with." Tony says to Steve and Sam as they stand in his personal fabrication lab. The three men and Pepper are looking at a 3D model of an exo-suit with jetpack and wings. "I took the concept of the Falcon EXO-7 jetpack and wings and pushed it. This… gentlemen… is the new and improved Falcon EXO-8 suit. The jetpack and boots are now equipped with repulsor thrusters which makes it even faster. The wings will have honed edges to cut through the air more smoothly and reduce drag." Tony starts explaining the details.

"Or just cut through the bad guys." Sam then says as he nods approvingly at what he sees so far. Steve gives Sam a look. Sam knows how the Captain is about killing.

"That too… or through cables, guns, locks on doors, etc." Tony says and nods his head. "The wings are adamantium so they are less likely to break this time… and since the suit's metal plating is thinner, I used adamantium in it as well." Tony then highlights the gauntlets and the model expands to 'actual size'. Tony then puts his hand through the model and the gauntlet fits perfectly. "Your suit will be equipped with one of these bad boys on each arm. Mirco-gat guns… they're the same caliber as an Uzi. Reload clips are on the outer thighs. You get four per gun… two in, plus two double-clip reloads. So make your shots count.

"I've also set you up with a nifty added feature." Tony then swats the gauntlet away and brings up a wing. He grabs it and swings his arm forward in a hook punch and suddenly three feather shaped blades fly out of the first three primary feathers on the wing. "Feather blades. There'ssix in each feather… but once you run out… your flight capabilities will be affected."

"Sweet!" Sam says with an excited grin. Tony then brings up the helmet which looks sleek and has a 'cyclist' look to it though the visor is one piece of glass and forms a point at the bottom at the chin.

"The helmet has a similar Heads Up Display as my Iron Man suits and will give you a full read out of altitude, speed, flight path, target locks, and various warnings. I also programmed you an A.I. unit." Tony then says and smiles at Sam.

"What up?" The calm, cool, collected street voice says.

"Oh snap!" Sam says and gets excitedly animated for a moment as he stands in place. "When can I fly this suit, Tony?" Sam then asks as he claps his hands together.

"Well as soon as you tell me the color scheme you want and it gets painted… after I manage to put it all together in a week's time… then you can take it out for a test flight." Tony says with a smirk.

"I want red accents. Oh, the wings should be red as well… and I want the basic color to be black." Sam says with a smile and an eager nod.

"How about this… in the daylight the basic color will be white and at night it will be black. Sound good?" Tony then asks… he so wants to put something new he has been developing on this Falcon suit.

"Sure… as long as the red accents stay." Sam replies.

"That won't be a problem." Tony answers.

"Oh and one more thing… name my A.I. Red Wing." Sam then says with a smirk as he nods his head.

"I like it." Red Wing says from overhead.

"Done." Tony says.

"Hey Tony…" Sam then says and Tony looks back at the dark skinned man. "Thanks for doin' this." Sam says sincerely.

"Just doing what I can to help out a fellow Avenger." Tony responses and the two men shake hands.

"I really do feel like part of the team now, thanks again… for everything." Sam then says and he gets a bit teary eyed. Tony smiles warmly at his emotional and newest teammate.

"Welcome to the team. Tomorrow you, Steve, and Natasha are going through the Gauntlet." Tony then says as he pats Sam on the back and they walk out together continuing to chat. Steve looks at the 3D model of the overall suit and nods his head.

"Tony out does himself every time." Steve then says with a small smile.

"He may not look it… but he has a big heart." Pepper says as she closes the file and they walk out together.

"There was a moment when I first meet Tony that I thought he was just a spoiled brat masquerading as a man." Steve then says and Pepper laughs at that.

"He used to be like that… felt very entitled… sometimes he still acts like that… but ever since his kidnapping in Afghanistan… he's been different. More driven." Pepper then says sadly, yet with high respect. She then offers a small smile to the Captain before she excuses herself and walks off. Steve knows that Tony's ordeal has changed the spoiled boy into a better man and so the Captain nods and walks off to go find Natasha.

* * *

Natasha is drying her hair off with a second towel… the first is wrapped securely around her shapely figure. The shower had helped but she just can't get her mind off of Clint's odd disgruntled mood towards her at finding out that she and Steve are… well… closer. That's when she hears a knock at her door.

"JARVIS, who is it?" Natasha asks while she is still in her bathroom.

"It is Steve. He has come to speak with you, Miss." JARVIS replies coolly. The corners of her mouth quirk up into a smile at the thought of Steve coming to see her now. She wonders how bright red his face will turn at the sight of her in only a towel. She moves through her apartment space to open the door and allow Steve inside.

"Hey, Natasha… I've-" Steve starts as he scratches his head and glances around the apartment before looking at her, but his words stop as Natasha closes the door and kisses him. Steve is taken by surprise but quickly complies. His hands move to cup her face and he feels the dampness of her hair.

"Your hair is wet." He says as he pulls away and the euphoria of the kiss starts to wear off. He then looks down and notices she is wearing only a white fluffy towel. He makes a surprised 'o' face and turns bright red before he moves to look away.

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to disturb you if you were in the bathroom." He then says with his back to her. Natasha resists a laugh at his bashfulness… any other man would be salivating and eager to pull that towel off of her, whether she'd want them to or not… but Steve is different. He's a true gentleman as he wishes to respect her in such a state.

"It's okay, Steve… you can look at me. I want you to look, remember?" Natasha then says as she gently pulls on his shoulder to budge him to turn back around to face her. He does so… slowly and his face is still flushed as he tries hard not to look down, but that is a losing battle since she is nearly a foot shorter than him.

"Natasha-" Steve starts but Natasha puts a finger to his lips as she 'shhs' him.

"I had fun today, Steve. Now let me show you something." She then says with a seductive smile as she pulls on his light blue dress shirt and draws him in for a kiss. Steve lets her pull him close and his eyes close as her lips meet his. She is slow and gentle as she kisses him. Her hands flow up to massage his neck and gently tug at his blonde hair.

Steve moans into her mouth and suddenly her tongue licks past his lips and teeth and coaxes his tongue into a swirling dance. Steve's hands move up to caress the towel and hold her hips. His thumbs rub at the fluffy material before he fists the fabric. When he relaxes his hold the towel falls from around her back and is only held against her between them. Steve breaks away from the kiss.

"Your towel." He says apologetically surprised and a bit out of breath. Natasha says nothing. She just yanks it from between them until she is completely bared to him. Steve's blue eyes widen considerably and he moves his face to look away.

"Eyes on me, Captain." Natasha says sultry in her husky tone and Steve finds himself obeying the command. She steps back about a foot and Steve's eyes drift down. He takes in her naked form with parted lips and a curious innocence mixed with a new found longing.

He feels his body starting to react. Natasha just smiles warmly at him and takes his hands to maneuver them on her body. She moves his left hand to her breast and his right to her round backside as she moves in close to him once more. Steve swallows hard.

She then kisses him as she urges his hand to squeeze her breast harder with her own on top. Steve finds himself resisting less and less as this goes on. Soon she pushes him back and he falls roughly down upon her couch. She straddles his lap and he watches in surprise as she quickly unbuttons his dress shirt then unbuckles his belt and opens his jeans. She tugs the dress shirt free and tosses it behind her. Steve then begins to aid her as he pulls his deep blue t-shirt off exposing his sculpted torso to her. Natasha's breath hitches and she licks her lips before she claims the Captain's mouth in a hard needy kiss. Her small hands flow down from his neck along the planes of such rippling muscle. She soon works at getting his jeans down but she is having difficulty doing so as she kisses him… so Steve does it for her. He watches her face as she looks down and raises an eyebrow and quirks a smirk.

"I've seen your old photos… I was expecting… well… I figured you wouldn't be so… impressive." Natasha says then looks Steve in the eyes again and kisses him. He smiles as their lips meet. He's glad he can impress a lady all on his own at last.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing, Nat." Steve then says as their lips part.

"Who says it's going to be a 'one time' thing?" She responds then captures his lips once more. He then moans into her mouth as her hand encircles his length and squeezes before sliding down then up slowly. He gasps at the sensation as he breaks the deep kiss.

"Condom." Steve then says as she moves back in for another kiss.

"There's nothing to worry about… I'm fixed. The Red Room Program saw to that." Natasha says in a sultry whisper. Steve is curious about that… but that is a topic for another time. Right now, his concentration is solely where her hand is.

"Please." Steve then says insisting. Natasha doesn't protest. She just smirks then gets up and saunters off. Steve watches her go with anticipation. She quickly returns and bites the wrapping open then takes the condom into her mouth like she is sucking on a pacifier. Steve looks at her confused and is about to ask why she is doing that… when she goes to her knees and takes the head of his cock into her mouth. She uses her lips to push the condom down an inch or two then sucks on the tip as her hand works it down the rest of way. Steve gasps. He's never had this done to him before and her tongue is doing things he never thought possible!

"Holy Smokes!" Steve blurts out and he moans as Natasha's mouth vibrates around his shaft. She stops with a pop and straddles him once more. He is staring up at the ceiling as she slips him inside of her. He looks her in the eyes as she sinks down slowly upon his length until he is fully within her. They both moan from the sensation… her from his size and he from the new experience.

"You feel… so tight… and very _very_ warm." Steve says before she starts to move on top of him. She sets her hands upon his broad shoulders before she starts to undulate her body in concert with swiveling her hips back and forth then side ways and in circles. Steve is at a loss for words so he just moans as he holds on to her thighs. She then stops and repositions… turning on his lap and resettling upon his cock. Her back is flush against his chest and she begins to move her body once more in that rippling wave that causes him to vocalize his pleasure.

This time she takes his hands and moves them to her chest. Steve moans and kisses her neck as his hands grab her ample breasts firmly, even rolling her perky nipples around between his thumbs and forefingers which elicit sharp moans from Natasha. He starts to instinctively buck his hips up in time to meet her downward thrusts. Her core gets even tighter as she bounds up and down on his shaft harder, faster. Steve doesn't know how much more he can take. He tries to hold on but all thoughts fly away and there is just the here and now. Him inside of her and how wonderful it feels. It's just so… so right.

"Natasha." He whispers lovingly against her neck.

"Natalia. My real name… is… Natalia." Natasha says through her panting and clenches her core upon his length causing them both to moan loudly.

"Natalia." Steve says letting her real name fall off his lips so carefully and with such care that she coos as her head rolls back against his shoulder. Steve repeats her true name over and over again like a prayer as he grabs her hips and guides her into a quicker pace. He then feels his body tighten and he moans hard as he cums into the condom. "Natalia." Steve breathes as he nips her at the juncture where neck meets shoulder.

Natalia moans loud and ragged at the sound of her name coming from Steve… It sounds safe and protected and so perfect it makes her heart ache in a way she has never known before. She feels him orgasm under her and then her own release hits her hard as her core tightens down upon him and her cum spurts out of her to coat his thighs as well as hers. She then goes limp upon him and Steve just holds her close and nuzzles her neck. She smiles softly as they sit there and speak no words… Steve just caresses her and feathers her neck with soft kisses. She enjoys his hands moving languidly over her body as he nuzzles her neck. She could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N:** Steve finally cashed in his V-Card! Yay! lol I had to say that :P

Also on a side note… the voice of **Red Wing** I imagine as being the voice of the rapper **Little John**. I have laughed myself silly thinking of Sam talking to his suit's A.I. and it being like, 'WHAT?'… 'WHAT?'…'OKAY!'…'YEAH!'… See? Made ya laugh lol

Though Little John sounds so different when he uses his normal voice. I find it fitting.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Head's up! There's an Original Character in this chapter who was in my** Budapest Mission** fic. If you haven't read it then do so now or be confused and have to piece who this character is as this story continues. Otherwise, if you have read **The Budapest Mission**… then proceed and enjoy **:)**

* * *

**Haunted by the Past**

_Natalia._ Natasha hears a voice in the darkness. It is faint and distant. She ignores it and lets herself drift further into the stillness of her dreamless sleep.

_Natalia._ The voice comes again and this time it sounds louder, more insistent. She feels herself frown and tries to drift once more.

_Natalia._ Again! Ugh! It's starting to get on her nerves.

_Natalia… I'm coming for you!_ The voice says and a face pale as the moon with flashing yellow eyes and a smile showing fangs fills her vision. Natasha starts and her eyes fly open. There's a weight on her side and a very warm body pressed up against her back… Steve.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks sleepily as he shifts behind her. Natasha blinks as she controls her breathing and feels her racing heart start to slow.

"Ju-just a bad dream." She says and swallows as she tries to settle back down but she can't get back to sleep. Steve's hand caresses her abdomen as he kisses her neck softly to comfort her.

"I have nightmares too… about the War… New York… D.C." Steve says as he sympathizes with her. "If you want, we could talk about it… or we could get up and have some warm milk. Your choice." Steve says and he smiles softly as he nuzzles the back of her neck. Natasha would normally suffer in silence… and she doesn't know if she should tell Steve about some aspects of her past. It's not that he wouldn't understand… it's just… well… she is afraid he'll judge her for what she's done and reject her. After all her ledger is gushing red. Natasha turns in his arms and looks at him in the near-dark.

"Some hot chocolate sounds better." She then says meekly as she offers him a tiny smile. Steve kisses her forehead.

"Then hot chocolate it is." Steve says and Natasha can hear the smile in his voice. It's so warm and she feels somewhat undeserving of it… of him. Steve shifts in the bed and gets out. Natasha can just barely make out his silhouette as he slips his boxer briefs on.

"You know… you can just walk around naked in my apartment, right?" She tells him as he finishes covering up.

"What? With these huge windows? I don't think so." Steve then says as he leaves the bedroom and struts down the curving hall to the small kitchen area where the soft florescent light above the stove is always on. Natasha gets up and follows silently behind… nude of course. She leans against the wall where it opens up into her living room area and eyes the sight of Steve Rogers in her kitchen on the other side of her counter/bar area. He gets out the half gallon of milk and pours it into a saucepan then places it on the electric stove on high heat. He then looks in the pantry but doesn't find the hot choco mix. He huffs in frustration.

"It's in the cabinet above the stove… on the left." Natasha then says and Steve starts. He turns a surprised face to her and then notices that she is naked so he turns his blushing face away just as quickly. She smiles, amused at his reaction. It never gets old to her.

"Found it." Steve then says as he looks in the spot she mentioned. Natasha then slips up behind him and hugs him around the waist. Steve tenses for a moment then relaxes at her touch as he checks the milk.

"I don't see why you are being so modest. You have such a nice physique. Can't a girl get a delightful show?" She then asks seductively and feathers his back with a few soft kisses. Steve adds the choco mix into the steaming milk and stirs it with a long wooden spoon.

"Maybe I like leaving something for your imagination." Steve then answers and chuckles. Natasha can feel his body reverberate with it. She pulls away and goes to lean her forearms upon the counter next to the stove. Her curvy body on full display for him. Steve looks over and his lips part as his eyes widen. He quickly returns to focusing on the task at hand… stirring. Yeah, stirring. He quickly turns the heat off and moves the saucepan over to another burner.

"Some mugs please." Steve asks nicely and Natasha stands up straight and moves to get some coffee mugs from her cupboard. She stands up on her tip-toes and grabs two as she slowly looks back over her shoulder… Steve is eyeing her backside as he bites his lower lip and blushes like a school boy. It's so cute. She then returns her feet flat to the floor and spins gracefully to hand him the two mugs. She purposefully holds them at the level of her chest so his eyes linger there. Steve takes them and eyes her a moment longer than he should then he snaps out of it and lifts the pot to pour the hot choco into the waiting mugs.

"There you are." Steve says as he slowly slides a steaming mug in front of her on the countertop with the handle pointed at her… then he reaches for the other mug.

"Hold on a second…" Natasha says with urgency and Steve's hand stops only to hover over the handle of his mug. "You forgot something." She says with a knowing smile and saunters past him to open her fridge. "Whipped cream." She adds with a wink to Steve as she pulls out the redi-whip can. She pops the cap like a pro and squirts a swirling mound atop his mug then hers. A small amount lingers on her fingertip and she licks it off slowly as Steve eyes her. She then draws her finger into her mouth and smiles around it at the look Steve gives her. His face is almost as pink as Niko's mane and tail. So cute!

Steve quickly looks away and picks up his mug slowly and looks at it for the best way to tackle it without getting the whipped cream on his nose. He chances a peek at Natasha and sees she is licking at the whipped cream… as well as eyeing him. He adverts his gaze and then follows her lead and licks at the whipped cream on his hot choco. His first few licks are tentative and uncertain but then he starts to get the hang of it… like licking ice cream. Soon he has an opening and he blows on the exposed portion then takes a slow sip. The liquid is still fairly hot and he licks his lips to cool them then blows and takes another sip. Better.

"So… do you wanna… maybe talk about your nightmares now?" Steve then asks as the pair drink their chocos. Natasha holds her mug in both hands feeling the heat spread into her fingers and up her palms. "If you want… I'll start us off, how about that… Natalia?" Steve then says with an easy smile. Natasha can't help but smile. She likes hearing her true name roll out of his kissable lips so easily, so genuinely.

"Go ahead." She then says to him and watches him shift for a moment. Steve sighs then takes a long pull from his mug. He licks his lips as he mulls over where to start this conversation.

"Lately… I've been having dreams where you and the others names are on tombstones…" Steve sighs and frowns as he looks down at the tiled kitchen floor. "And I feel, rather I know, it's my fault you all are dead… because I failed… as a soldier and as a leader."

"That's just your self-doubts, Steve. Pay them no mind. You did a brilliant job when we fought Loki and the Chitauri here in New York. You did everything you could… you even trusted us all to do what we could and that's saying something." Natasha says and puts her half finished mug down on the countertop. She then approaches Steve and gently turns his chin to look up from the floor to her. "You trusted me to find the way to turn the Tesseract off and close that portal… and I did it with your help. Remember?" She then says and smiles at the sad super soldier.

"But I wasn't strong enough to stop Loki on my own in Germany. Otherwise it wouldn't have gotten so out of control." Steve starts sadly as he frowns at her. The look in his eyes is forlorn.

"You can't do EVERYTHING, Steve. Besides I had your back… then Stark showed up." Natasha says and smirks as Steve rolls his eyes at the mention of Tony. He then chuckles.

"I worry too much." Steve then says with a sad smile.

"You worry enough… because you care, and that's a sign of a good leader." Natasha then says and slowly takes the mug from Steve to place it on the countertop next to her forgotten mug.

"I let him fall… I failed Bucky." Steve then says and she can see the tears forming in those sad, yet strikingly beautiful, blue eyes. Natasha caresses Steve's face with her smaller hands.

"You didn't know he survived the fall. You didn't know he'd be turned into a living weapon." Natasha says soothingly as she moves in closer.

"It just seems there's a lot I don't know." Steve then huffs out.

"That's life, isn't it? A guessing game?" Natasha then says and she kisses his lips gently. Steve wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back with a bit more force… it is needy and driven by his heightened emotional state. Natasha melds her body against his and lets him pour his passion, frustration, and self-doubt into it. She'll just kiss and caress it away… it is what the Good Captain needs… reassurance. Maybe, it's what she needs too… since they are both so haunted by their pasts.

They soon return to Natasha's bedroom and she soothes his worried heart the best way she knows how… and for once she actually allows herself to feel something more in the act than control or a job well done. She feels her own heart start to crack open under his careful caresses and meaningful kisses. She trusts him even more.

* * *

Two days after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. _(as Steve, Sam, and Natasha arrive at Stark Tower in New York)_

Sabertooth has been let out to roam D.C. and the first place they took him was the spot where Captain America was found at the river's edge. It hasn't rained in over a week so scents have lingered though they are stale. He can smell the scent of medical equipment, gaze, and tape. He catches whiffs of the Good Captain… blood, old and dry now. Then he hits it. The scent of the masked man, the one they called The Winter Soldier. He smells the metal and oil of the prosthetic limb… that's a stronger scent. The Mutant follows the trail. The loose assassin made it a mile before he took a car. Sabertooth snarls. He hates it when his targets evade him. He pulls out his cell phone and opens an app named 'Zola'.

"What is it, Herr Creed?" Zola asks impassively.

"You need to tell me more about this Winter Soldier guy. Like his real name, an alias, something. Otherwise, I can't track him down." Sabertooth then huffs out.

"Very well… His real name is James Buchanan Barnes also known as Bucky to his friends. Captain Steve Rogers is a childhood friend of his." Zola then says flatly giving out facts.

"This guy and Captain America were childhood friends? He's got to be like ninety something." Sabertooth says in shocked disbelief.

"He was injected with a replica of ze super soldier serum used on Captain Rogers… it was a slightly meeker imitation but effective enough to enhance his strength, reflexes, and regeneration processes. He was lost to Captain Rogers when he fell from a train during the War, but ze Soviets found him since zey were busy tracking ze movements of Captain America and his Howling Commandos back zen. Zat is how he got ze metal arm. You will recognize ze big red star when you see it. Zat is all I shall tell you for now." Zola finishes and the face generated by green letters and numbers disappears. Sabertooth snarls again. That didn't help… well maybe a little… he did get a name and an association. Sabertooth uses Goggle to search about Captain America and Bucky. He discovers there's an exhibit at the Smithsonian Museum… so he catches a cab and heads there.

The cacophony of sounds and scents at the Smithsonian is almost too much to bear, but Sabertooth trudges on. He walks through the exhibit eyeing the various plaques and banners of each Howling Commando… then as he approaches the one for Bucky he catches a scent… a very strong and familiar one. Sabertooth smiles as his blue eyes zero in on a figure wearing a heavy jacket and ball cap.

He watches The Winter Soldier stare at the display for Bucky for several minutes. Sabertooth looks around as he grows impatient but his gaze never goes too far away from his target. He just can't believe this guy… a highly-skilled, well-trained assassin would be making such a rookie mistake as 'standing too long in one spot'! Sabertooth wants to just walk over there right now and take him down in front of all these people… but that would make a scene and Zola said 'don't make a scene'. Sabertooth huffs at that. So he starts to walk over… and The Winter Soldier walks away.

Sabertooth follows behind slowly until his target goes outside. The disguised assassin walks calmly down the roadway towards the busy streets of the Capital then walks down the sidewalk with hands in the pockets of the jacket. He moves his head to look around from side to side quickly. Sabertooth sneers inwardly… that means he has been spotted and it isn't like he is hard to miss. Okay… two can play this game, so Sabertooth continues to follow, allowing the errant assassin to choose the scene of the upcoming battle… but instead, he bolts.

'_Dammit all to hell!'_ Sabertooth thinks as he rushes after his target. They run down alleys and across busy streets. Sabertooth almost loses his target during such a crossing but the tall blonde man jumps high going over the vehicles as they skid to a stop at the sudden appearance of the disguised Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier ducks down an alley but it dead-ends into a section of building so the man leaps and grabs at the fire escape with mismatched hands. Sabertooth quickly follows and pulls himself up then leaps between landings while Winter Soldier runs up the stairs. The assassin looks down with a look of surprise on his face so he does something reckless… he leaps from the landing.

He impacts the building on the other side of the alley and catches the rail of a window with his metal hand. He then drops and catches another window sill two stories down. Sabertooth watches the move and then jumps over to catch the falling Winter Soldier in mid-drop and they go crashing through a window.

The old ratty window curtain and blinds hamper them for a moment as they struggle in each others grasps, but Winter Soldier gains the upper hand as he grabs a large shard of glass with his fleshy hand and stabs Sabertooth in the neck. The Mutant groans and pushes away to grasp the shard and tug it out. He coughs up blood and lets the wound heal as Winter Soldier stands and runs from the room. Sabertooth snarls and rushes after him. His boot crushing the fleeing assassin's discarded hat underfoot as he goes. The fat, balding guy on the couch yells at Sabertooth's back from his apartment door, but the Mutant pays the pathetic human no mind… he has eyes only for his target.

He bolts on all fours down the apartment building's narrow hall. He just can't seem to gain ground. Oh yeah, Super Soldier. Fuck. Sabertooth watches Winter Soldier turn and burst through the doors of a stairwell. Sabertooth is close behind. Down. So the Mutant goes over the railing to catch the rail a floor down to cut his target off… but Winter Soldier ducks down another hall.

Sabertooth rolls his eyes and growls loudly, voicing his displeasure. He is going to catch this little prick and gut him! He bursts into the hall but Winter Soldier is no where to be seen. Sabertooth hears a scream and rushes to where it came from. He goes through the broken down apartment door and finds an old shaking black woman on her couch. She points down her hall and Sabertooth hears the crash of glass. He rushes through and stops at the window sill in the bathroom to look down. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not on the street below, the side of the building he is in… just nothing. So Sabertooth searches the apartment. He smells a myriad of scents but The Winter Soldier's is faint. He growls in rage and silences the old woman with a swipe of his claws. He was close! So very fucking close! The enraged Mutant leaves in frenzy.

The Winter Soldier peeks his head out of the open window above the one he had broken out minutes ago. All is clear. He moves his head back in and places a metal finger to his lips as he looks at the attractive young woman wearing only a towel as she raises her hands and keeps silent with a handgun trained on her. His brown eyes flow down then up her slender body for a moment… an old habit that his handlers could never fully erase from his mind… then he moves out of the bathroom slowly with his gun still pointed at her. He leaves the apartment quickly but takes caution as he moves past stairwell doors. The Winter Soldier then opens the window at the end of the long hall and steps out onto the fire escape. He makes his way down to street level and utilizes all his training to walk down the street and move between alleyways.

He felt lost before… aimless after fighting America's branded superhero… Captain America. That soldier had claimed to know him… had called him Bucky… had said they were friends. The Winter Soldier shakes his head. He is so confused. He doesn't remember anything but his missions… Hunt. Kill. Return. Never Surrender. Don't Get Caught. Hunt… Kill… Return.

_Bucky._ The Captain's voice in his mind triggers something… something deep down, but The Winter Soldier can't place it. His eyes sting and he cannot recall a time they ever did that. He wipes at his face with his flesh hand and feels moisture. He is shocked at the sight, so much so that he stops walking. Is he… is he crying?

Winter Soldier shakes it off and reverts to his training going over the combat lessons in his mind, but his thoughts keep straying to Captain America. To the name the super soldier, his target, had uttered to him. Winter Soldier decides it is time to go to where this Bucky and Steve Rogers came from… he decides to go to New York City, so he finds a parking garage and steals a car. The alarm was a bit tricky but he silenced it in less than three seconds.

* * *

Sabertooth hates it went a target slips through his fingers. He slashes his claws at the sides of the buildings as he walks down the alleyways. He paces around the structure until he catches a whiff on another fire escape… this one closer to the busy street beyond. His rage subsides and he follows, but he loses it out on the street… so he crosses and goes down an alley. He smells a very faint salty wet smell… with The Winter Soldier's personal scent just under it.

'_Crying, eh? Pansy.'_ Sabertooth thinks then sees a parking garage. If he were in The Winter Soldier's position, he'd steal a car and head out of town and in a hurry. _'Where would you go though?'_ Sabertooth then thinks as he eyes the garage. Then it clicks. Sabertooth pulls out his phone and opens the 'Zola' app once more.

"I spotted him… and I know where he's headed. I just need a car and some cash." Sabertooth then says before Zola can say anything. The Mutant is given whatever he needs and is sent on his way. Oh yeah, it's on now.

* * *

_Natalia._ Oh great, the voice is back…

_Natalia._ And Natasha knows who it belongs to…

_Natalia._ So she lets him in for once.

"What do you want, Mikel?" Natasha says into the darkness of her dreamless sleep. The only light is the cone she is standing in.

"Why, I want you… my lovely Natalia." Mikel says as he appears before her… tall, pale, with more muscle than he had before… prison will do that it seems… and his hair is longer, much longer, down to his waist longer and it seems to have changed color during his incarceration. It's a pale golden blonde, almost white, compared to the coppery strawberry blonde it was nearly seven years ago. Right, he drank Dracula's blood in a freaky voodoo thingy… guess there were some side-effects.

He is wearing a silk robe of dark crimson with the front opened displaying his pale torso and black leather pants. His hands are before him touching only the tips of his splayed out fingers together. His smile his knowing and calm as he eyes her from the shadows with bright shining yellow eyes. It creeps her out more than a little… especially when he blinks and the two yellow pinpoints of light flicker briefly.

"Nervous?" He asks coolly. Natasha feels herself swallow. She says nothing though. He only smiles wider… grinning and flashing fang.

"Of course you are… after all… I am a monster." Mikel says as he presses forwards and the light illuminates him. Natasha wants to move, to run away, to escape… but there is no where to go in her dreams. Long ago he had told her that he was a Dreamwalker… a rare talent for a vampire. Honestly… Natasha would rather deal with Loki right now than Mikel. At least Loki didn't do crazy psychic mind games… so long as he didn't have that scepter of his anyways. And as she watches Mikel move… he seems more of a monster than Loki had been playing at.

"Why are you coming to me now?" Natasha starts talking as she wonders why she hasn't had such nightly visits from the wanna-be Vampire King over the last seven years… unless. Her eyes widen in horror and Mikel's grin shows more teeth. "You're free." She whispers out and it seems to echo around them.

"Yes… I am… and I'm coming for you, Natalia." Mikel says and suddenly she feels his arms wrap around her waist from behind and he pulls her flush against him. He's so cold and it's like she is being encased in ice. Her heart hammers away in her chest and her breathing comes out ragged and labored. She doesn't want him anywhere near her!

"Leave me alone. Please." Natasha says softly though she wants to scream it out. Mikel only holds her tighter and caresses her cheek with chilled fingers before he grips her chin and slowly turns her face towards him. He smiles down at her as he sees the panic in her eyes. She trembles in his frigid embrace.

"Never." He whispers out and leans down until his lips brush hers.

"Natalia. Natalia! Wake up!" She hears a voice and her eyes snap open and dart about wildly. She is disoriented at first and flinches away to curl up on the far side of her large bed. She is drenched with sweat and her eyes sting, but she shivers like she has been outside naked in the cold.

"It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" Steve asks calmly as he looks at her sadly. He reaches out a hand and touches her shoulder. He gives her a small squeeze and a tiny shake. This snaps her right out of her daze. Without thinking, she rushes into Steve's arms and clings to him for dear life.

"Steve. I'm scared." She says meekly as she feels the warmth of his body seep into her and sooth her. He's warmer than most normal people what with his enhanced metabolism and all from the super soldier serum. Right now it's a comfort… it's real and full of life, unlike the draining chill of Mikel's unwanted touch.

"I know you are. I get scared too." Steve says softly as he holds her close. "But I'm here for you, Natalia." He then adds and she looks up at him and her eyes hold a vulnerability that he has never seen before. Then a small smile forms on her lips.

"Good to know." She says as her smile grows. He presses his lips to hers gently then touches his forehead to hers. They remain like this for awhile.

"Suns up." Steve says with a smile as he notices the twilight fade and lighten. Soon the sky outside is golden as dawn breaks. "Let's get a shower." He then says and he urges her to move from the bed. She smiles as he walks with her to the bathroom, naked of course, and they shower together.

* * *

As the day progresses, Steve decides to take Natasha out for lunch. This time they head over to Brooklyn… Steve's old stomping grounds. The bike is parked beside the apartment building where Steve lived at when he was staying in New York not long after he found out he had been out of the loop for nearly seventy years.

"I used to stay here. Before Loki and the invasion that is." Steve says as they walk away from his bike down the sidewalk.

"Fifth floor, room 515B." Natasha says without thinking.

"How?" Steve starts as he gives her a puzzled look.

"Fury kept tabs on you… usually Barton kept an eye on you, but sometimes I would if I was free and Barton was needed on another mission." Natasha then says with a playful smirk.

"You spied on me?" Steve says in mock surprise as he smiles as well.

"I normally hate such missions… but I couldn't pass up the chance to get a good look at you, Steve. See what all the buzz was about first hand." Natasha then says and her voice goes a touch husky as she looks towards him through her eyelashes. "And I have to admit… I liked what I seen. Then I looked closer and realized you were so alone. When you came to D.C. after the Battle of New York, I thought I'd goad you into seeking company. Hell, I asked Fury to send me on every mission you and I went on together under the guise of 'keeping an eye on you'." Natasha says to Steve.

"Giving away your secrets so soon, Black Widow?" Steve says as the redhead reveals her motives to him.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you, Steve. That's a big thing for me." Natasha says seriously though there is a hint of the earlier vulnerability.

"I know… I read your file." Steve says sternly as his eyes look at her sadly… but there's only so much a file can say. He then smiles at her to ease the growing tension that has fallen between them. "I've come to trust you as well, Natalia." She smiles at that as he takes her hand in his.

"Holy shit… you look exactly the same." Comes a deeper gruff voice from a dozen feet down the sidewalk. Steve and Natasha both turn their heads to see a tall man with short dark brown hair spiked up on the sides in an odd style like ears. He's wearing a faded brown leather jacket over a white tee and faded jeans tucked into heavy combat boots. There's a small lithe Japanese girl next to him with dyed red hair that looks more wine colored and she is wearing some odd ensemble befitting a teenager… but the sheathed katana she carries looks serious at her side.

"Logan?" Steve says and he can't believe his eyes as he walks up to the man leaving Natasha behind.

"Good. You remember me." Logan says as he approaches with the lagging girl a few steps behind and to the side. "I just got back into the state nearly a week ago… heard about the D.C. fiasco and thought you'd come this way to check up on you."

"How on Earth are you still alive… and seemingly unchanged since the War?" Steve asks as his shock continues and he looks Logan over with disbelieving eyes.

"Quick Healer, remember?" Logan says. "I've actually been alive since the 1830's." Logan then says with a chuckle. "She's your girlfriend, eh? Nice going, Rogers." Logan then says as he notices Natasha standing a bit a ways and smiles approvingly as he gives the redhead a down-up look.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Natasha then asks as she narrows her now bluer eyes at this tall dark haired man.

"Name's Logan… I'm also known as The Wolverine." Logan says firmly as he looks at Natasha closely. She raises an eyebrow.

"The Wolverine? I've heard of you. Thought you were a myth made up to scare the rookies about Mutants." Natasha says flatly as she then gauges Logan from afar.

"Well, I'm the best at what I do… and what I do isn't very nice." Logan then says with a shrug.

"Who's she?" Natasha then asks and gestures towards the Japanese girl with a nod of her head.

"This is Yuriko." Logan says.

"I'm his bodyguard." Yuriko says as she straightens up. Her dark eyes are only for Natasha. The redheaded former spy quirks a quick smirk.

"You need a bodyguard?" Natasha says with a hint of humor in her voice.

"No. She's a friend." Logan says a bit irritated and looks away as he sighs. Quick as a flash… Natasha pulls out a throwing knife and sends it at Yuriko's chest. In an equally quicksilver movement, Yuriko draws the katana and swats the knife away where it clanks against the side of the brick building. Logan's metal claws come out as he takes a stance.

"Black Widow! Stand down!" Steve says sternly in his Captain's voice as he eyes his girlfriend closely. Everyone is on edge. "What was that all about?" Steve then asks and his voice is hard. The two women just stare at one another. There is no hatred or animosity of any kind.

"Just testing her. That's all." Natasha says with an easy voice as she relaxes and so too does Yuriko. The Japanese girl sheathes the katana and stands as she was before. Natasha then looks at Logan. "Claws, huh? So the rumors are true."

"I guess they are." Logan says annoyed and with a slight growl accenting his tone as he eyes the suspicious redhead.

"Then let's all go for a slice and you can tell me what happened to you after the War, Logan." Steve says with a calmer voice and gestures that they walk down the street. Logan eyes Natasha a bit harder then retracts his claws.

"All right. Lead the way, Bub." Logan then says. Natasha retrieves her throwing knife and takes Steve's arm. She flashes a smile at Logan as they walk past him.

"You certainly have some interesting friends, Logan-chan." Yuriko says with a smirk of her own as she follows the pair. Logan sighs yet says nothing as he too tags along quickly behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! **Wolverine** and **Yuriko** are in this now! Things are going to start picking up from here folks! So get ready for the rollercoaster ride! I am itching to get this story on a roll. I'm excited about where it's going and I hope you enjoy it **:)**

You may be wondering why Logan has his metal claws and not his bone ones… Well, with the events of **Days of Future Past**, I like to think certain key points were changed when it comes to the X-Men movies before the recent one. All because Xavier read Logan's mind and seen what was coming for the X-Men later on down the road.

Like for example… I believe Xavier stopped Scott from going to the lake by himself. Xavier, Scott, Storm, and Logan went as a group. After Logan killed Jean, I believe he went into the wild (Xavier let him go) but he was subconsciously warned about what was to happen so the end would alter in **The Wolverine** to where Logan avoided the hot blade of the Silver Samurai and used the other sword instead, in concert with his claws of course. Mariko would've picked up some kunai from her murdered ninja buddy and used those instead. Ergo… Logan kept his metal claws. Plus, I like Logan with the metal ones better. They cut through anything! And that is going to be needed later on in this fic.

As always… reviews are welcome **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Also on a side note… in my **X-Men Origins: Wolverine** fic I changed how Logan loses his memories because I felt him getting shot in the head was the lamest plot line **EVER!** Him and Sabertooth fought in all those wars and neither one ever got shot in the head at least once… by pure chance even… let alone aimed at?! Please. If you want the full details then feel free to read that fic and see what happens **;)**

Otherwise it isn't required reading so you can continue here.

* * *

**Crossing Paths… Part I**

Steve leads the small group down the street and two blocks west until they reach a quaint stretch of businesses and shopping centers. There's a pizza eatery here that Steve used to frequent when he last lived in New York after waking up from the ice. Now they are sitting down and talking normally, catching up on what has happened in the decades since World War II…

"So you lost your memory thanks to a mind-controlled telepath?" Steve asks after eating his third slice of meat-lover's pizza.

"They were scrambled so I couldn't access them… it took another telepath to clear it all up." Logan then says and Steve can see the sorrow in Logan's eyes.

"A friend I take it?" Steve asks with sympathy.

"A woman… that I loved. Her name was Jean Grey." Logan then says sadly.

"What happened to her?" Steve asks and his own voice is more hushed, more reserved now. He knows all too well when someone speaks about loss.

"She died… I killed her." Logan says in a near whisper as he looks down at his half eaten slice. Yuriko sips at her coke and drains it. The sucking sound breaks the somber mood at the table.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." Steve then says. He's certain there's more to the story than what Logan is letting on, but he'll leave it alone for now so he doesn't press… but that doesn't stop Natasha.

"Why'd you kill her?" Natasha asks flatly as she eyes Logan. His hazel eyes snap towards her in a dangerous glare. It's a look of a wounded heart, not hate.

"She went crazy… like she was possessed by something else. The Professor said it called itself Phoenix… and her powers spiraled out of control because of it. She was hurting so many people… too many people. I was the only one who could stop her. If I hadn't done it, she would've destroyed San Francisco. Luckily, it was all contained on Alcatraz Island." Logan says then sighs.

"That was a few years before the Battle of New York. I remember hearing about it while I was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. shadowing Tony Stark." Natasha starts. "Everyone was worried about Mutants, what they could do, what they were capable of-"

"That fear is what escalated everything to begin with." Logan starts, cutting the redhead off. "Making that damned cure-all into a weapon was the kicker." Logan adds heatedly as he gives a pointed look to Natasha. She doesn't flinch… she just eyes him calmly as she takes a drink.

"We also seen how Mutants could be effective to neutralize super-powered threats like Magneto. There was a group there that fought against his army." Natasha then says. "A few well-trained soldiers against an undisciplined hoard proved to be quite effective. I've read up on these X-Men you hangout with, Logan."

"You don't know a damn thing about them." Logan snaps.

"I know enough that Fury made sure S.H.I.E.L.D. left Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters alone… as well as other interested parties." Natasha says calmly. Logan sighs since he realizes he has let his anger get the better of him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Logan then apologizes.

"If it's any consolation, Logan… I don't see anything wrong about being born with unique abilities. It's what one does with their gifts that says something about who they are… and sometimes…" Steve pauses and looks at Natasha as he squeezes her hand under the table. "People deserve a second chance so they can right the wrongs and prove themselves to be better than their past misdeeds." Steve says with a hopeful smile.

"Ever the optimist, Rogers." Logan says with a smile as he looks at the Captain and sees the man he met so long go sitting across from him. "So what are you up to these days… besides fighting aliens and Norse gods?" Logan then asks.

"Trying to find another old friend." Steve starts and sighs. "The Soviets took my friend Bucky… after he fell down a ravine and I thought he was dead." Steve's eyes get misty but he shakes it off and trudges on. "Turns out he had been experimented on and was injected with an imitation super soldier serum. Now he's a brain-washed assassin working for Hydra." Steve sighs again and this one is heavy and it puts a slump in Steve's shoulders. "I've gotta find him. I've gotta get him away from them and remind him who he really is."

"That's easier said than done, Rogers." Logan says solemnly.

"I've gotta try." Steve says and determination mixed with sorrow fills his blue eyes. Logan sighs and nods.

"All right… you convinced me… I'll help an old friend out." Logan then says as he drinks his coke. He makes a face wishing it was beer instead. Steve gives Logan a puzzled look. Logan just says, "I have heightened senses as well as the Healing Factor, so if I stick around you long enough… maybe I can sniff him out for ya. It's better than sittin' around with your thumb up your ass."

"I suppose so." Steve says and chuckles. "Thanks, Logan."

"We better get back to Stark Tower, Steve. Tony wants us to go through his security clearance." Natasha then says after she looks at her phone and sends a txt. Steve pulls out his wallet and leaves a tip. He then looks at Logan.

"Come with us. I'm sure Tony would get a kick out of meeting you." Steve then offers to his friend.

"Lead the way oh captain, my captain." Logan jokes with a smile and they all share it. They walk back to where Steve's bike is.

"Nice Harley. Is that a Street 750?" Logan comments with a smile. Steve nods his head and smiles as well. Logan then walks past. "Just wait here. I'll be back." Soon Logan returns on his own bike.

"So this is your bike? That's one of those V-rods, right?" Steve asks as Logan pulls up beside him.

"Sure is a V-rod." Logan answers as Steve looks at the sleek black Harley with dark blue accents on the tank and tire guards. It purrs like a dream. "And it's not mine… I'm borrowing it from another friend." Logan says with a grin** as** Yuriko hops on behind him easily.

"Borrowing?" Steve says and shakes his head. Logan takes off without a retort and Steve follows quickly. They sorta race each other on the way to Stark Tower. Logan wins as he pulls into the parking garage first.

"Reckless as ever." Steve says with a shake of his head to the Mutant. Logan laughs as they walk towards the Tower's main entrance.

"You shouldn't have hesitated then." Logan replies with a smirk.

"I took it easy because I had Nat with me." Steve says and Natasha smiles at the thought of Steve not wanting any harm to befall her.

"Next time we'll win." Natasha says with a confident smirk of her own as they enter the main lobby. They make their way to the elevators and enter one.

"Welcome back to Stark Tower, Steve… Ms. Romanoff. I see you brought more friends with you." JARVIS then says and Logan looks to the ceiling puzzled Yuriko smirks as curiosity paints her young face.

"Yes, JARVIS. This is Logan and Yuriko. Now could you take us to the Security Level, please." Steve then says. The soldier is amused to see others being startled by JARVIS for once instead of himself.

"Very well, Steve… Tony is waiting for you and Ms. Romanoff there so he will pleased to hear of your return. And welcome Logan and Yuriko to Stark Tower." JARVIS then says and the elevator moves up a few floors then opens onto the Security Level. The group of four move out and walk down the hall to find Tony, Sam, and Clint waiting in front of the large glass double doors for the Security Level's main office area.

"There's Spangles and his Spider-babe!" Tony says loudly with a bright smile as the small group stops before them. "Who are your friends?" Tony then asks as he looks the two newcomers over.

"This is Miss Yuriko and Logan… he's an old friend of mine from the War and she's his bodyguard." Steve says as he introduces them then introduces Tony, Sam, and Clint to Logan and Yuriko. Everyone gets their 'hello's and 'nice to meet ya's out of the way.

"Wait, hold up, rewind… from the War? As in World War II?" Sam asks confused as he looks at Steve. Clint eyes Logan closely. Tony's eyebrows shoot up.

"You don't look any older than your mid-thirties." Clint then says skeptically. Steve sighs.

"Christ! Did everyone hibernate in the ice?" Tony then says… mostly to himself.

"He's a Mutant… with amazing healing abilities so that's why he looks young and not like he's nearly two hundred years old." Steve says and wonders if this was a good idea or not.

"You're nearly two hundred years old?!" Tony says as his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"I'm a hundred and seventy-nine to be exact." Logan says to the somewhat shorter Tony Stark.

"Wow." Sam says and shakes his head as he eyes Logan in near-disbelief.

"Unbelievable! Talk about the Fountain of Youth!" Tony then says as he looks at Logan more closely. "You are going to have to come up to the Avengers floor and meet my friend, Dr. Banner. He'll be curious about you." Tony then adds.

"It certainly seems I'm popular today." Logan huffs out. "Besides, I don't really like doctors."

"Why not?" Sam asks curiously.

"Cuz they either want to experiment on me or kill me." Logan says with another huff as he looks away in slight anger.

"Bruce isn't like that. He's a super nice guy… wouldn't hurt a fly." Tony says giving his friend a glowing review.

"Until you piss him off that is." Clint says then adds in a deep grumble, "Hulk Smash!" and he pantomimes the Hulk's favorite activity. Logan looks at the archer likes he is crazy with one eyebrow cocked. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Come on… enough foolin' around… in we go, folks." Tony then says and ushers everyone through the doors into the huge command nerve center for the Tower's security.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

"What is it, Hill?" Tony asks as he enters the Control Room for his Security Clearance depo… he calls it 'The Gauntlet' since it is a long narrow hallway equipped with devices to record bio-metric information as well as scan for weapons hidden upon a person in their clothing or bodies. Now here Tony is looking at the x-ray scan of Steve's Mutant friend named Logan… and it certainly is odd.

"Whoa." Tony says as his eyes widen. "That's a full on metal skeleton."

"Yeah… and these are weapons that are inside his forearms." Hill says with some heat as she points to the computer screen.

"This guy certainly is full of surprises." Tony then says as he smirks at what he is seeing. Hill sighs, she knows that look.

"How well do you know this guy, Stark? He could pull something and put one of these in your back." Hill then says to caution the smiling billionaire.

"He's a friend of Steve's." Tony shrugs.

"I don't trust him." Hill says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Steve seems to. That's good enough for me. Give him the pass… I'll deal with anything if and when it occurs. After all… I am Iron Man." Tony says with a waggle of his eyebrows and his most charming smile. Hill rolls her bright blue eyes.

"Those are adamantium claws, Tony. He'll go through your suit like it's made of paper." She then cautions.

"Still… give him the pass." Tony says. Hill groans and prints the final pass up.

"If he steps a toe out of line… I will deal with him immediately." Hill then says as she glares at Tony. She then hands over the final pass.

"Don't worry, Mama… Daddy's got this one covered." Tony says mockingly and Hill narrows her eyes at him. Sometimes she wonders why she is working for him.

* * *

"Bout time." Logan says as he stands from his seat in the waiting room at the end of The Gauntlet's hallway. "Your up-tight princess doesn't have to worry so much. I'm not a hired assassin or anything so dubious as that." Logan then says as Tony hands him a black t-shirt and lanyard.

"How do you know what was said?" Tony asks confused.

"Heightened senses… Keen hearing… keen enough to hear through this wall, Bub." Logan then says and taps the wall behind the chair he had been seated in. Tony makes an 'o' face then shrugs it off. "Thanks for stickin' up for me though." Logan then says as he unfurls the shirt and reads it. "I survived The Gauntlet." He reads out loud and chuckles. "That's funny."

"Okay… now I gotta see these claws." Tony says and waits eagerly as he watches Logan's hands. Logan rolls his eyes and holds his right fist up before him. The metal claws slide out slowly with a muffed scraping of metal-on-metal sound. Tony's eyes go wide as silver dollars.

"Whoa." Is all Tony has to say at the sight. Logan then retracts them quickly and lets the billionaire watch the wounds heal almost immediately. "I bet those come in handy." Tony then says finding his words again.

"They certainly do though I almost lost them in Japan." Logan then says.

"I'm glad you didn't." Tony says as he leads Logan out of the waiting room.

"Finally." Steve says as the two rejoin the growing group. "Hill give him a hassle, huh?" Steve then asks with a small smile.

"Yeah, but it's all been taken care of… follow me." Tony then says and they all head for the elevators. On the ride up they compare ID Photos. Barton's, Natasha's, Sam's, and Yuriko's are all normal looking though Yuriko and Sam smiled in theirs. Logan had cocked his left eyebrow in a high arch for his and Steve's… well, let's say Steve wasn't ready for the photo shoot so his face looks puzzled and squinty eyed.

"It says 'Hawkeye' on your ID. I take it you have good aim?" Yuriko says to Clint as they all go up the elevator.

"Oh boy, don't get him started." Tony quips. Clint glares at Tony for a split second. Natasha catches it. Odd. The archer then turns back to Yuriko with an easy smile on his face.

"My aim isn't good… it's excellent. Wanna see?" Clint then asks. Yuriko agrees but only after Logan nods his head that it's okay with him.

"I would be honored to see a demonstration of your skill." Yuriko says politely with a bow of her head.

"Terrific. JARVIS could you stop at the Avengers Training Floor please." Clint says with a smile.

"I've gotta see this as well." Sam says and soon the elevator stops allowing Clint, Yuriko, and Sam to step off. Yuriko waves good-bye to the others before she and Sam follow Clint down the curving hall. Natasha can see that Clint is hiding his dour mood, but at least he will be distracted for awhile. She decides she'll talk to him later about things between them so that she can patch their friendship up.

"By the way… welcome to Avengers HQ." Tony says as the smaller group steps off the elevator two floors up and they walk down the curving hallway to the infirmary/Bruce's personal lab. The mild-mannered scientist is inside looking through a microscope intently. Tony taps on the glass and waves Bruce over once the scientist's attention is caught. He then approaches the double doors and opens them.

"What's going on, Tony?" Bruce asks curiously as he looks the group over and eyes the new comer a bit wearily… an old habit that the scientist hasn't shaken after his years of running.

"Thought you could use some company." Tony starts and then looks to Logan. "And to introduce you to this fine fella. Logan here is a Mutant and his unique ability is a Healing Factor."

"Accelerated regeneration?" Bruce says puzzled to Tony then looks at Logan. "Step into my office." Bruce says and ushers everyone into the infirmary. "Can you remove your shirt for me, please?" Bruce then asks as he looks to Logan once more. Logan cocks his left eyebrow high.

"No dinner and a movie first, Doc?" Logan chuckles. Bruce rolls his eyes as he puts on surgical gloves. Logan removes his shirt to reveal his broad shoulders and well-muscled physique. Natasha's eyebrow quirks up momentarily. Logan notices this and smiles as he sits down on an examining bed after being instructed to. Bruce grabs his stethoscope and listens to Logan's heart. He then takes the Mutant's blood pressure and counts out his heart beats.

"I smoke cigars." Logan says with a smirk in a half-hearted joke. Bruce just gives him a look through his glasses.

"Well, you certainly are healthy looking and your vitals are normal." Bruce says then pulls out his blood-drawing kit. "Would you allow me to draw some blood?" Logan agrees and Bruce ties off the Mutant's upper arm then draws out four vials of blood. He sets them aside. The scientist removes the large needle and watches as the pin-prick closes almost instantly leaving only a small red bead of blood behind as evidence of the procedure.

"That certainly is interesting." Bruce comments then takes a syringe and withdrawals a small amount of blood from Logan's arm. He then removes the rubber tie-off from Logan's upper arm and makes his way to a microscope where he puts a drop of blood on a slide and places it on the device. Soon Logan's blood cells are on display upon a monitor before Dr. Banner. Everything looks normal… except one thing…

"Wow you have a lot of white blood cells." Bruce comments as he looks at the images on display. "I wonder…" Bruce says then changes his gloves and grabs a clean syringe. "Captain… If I may?" Bruce asks and holds the needle up.

"Sure." Steve says then rolls up his sleeve and offers his left arm out. Bruce ties his bicep off then draws a small amount of blood. He puts a drop on a slide and then exchanges slides. He looks closely at the image displayed before him. It too looks normal save for a large amount of white blood cells.

"Well, looks like over all… the two of you have near equal accelerated regeneration capabilities… but the DNA tests will show the differences." Bruce says with an interested smile. "Perhaps a medical break through can be found within these samples. Thank you, Logan." Bruce then says and removes his gloves. He then offers Logan his hand. The Mutant looks at it hesitantly and then grasps it in a firm shake. He is surprised the doctor has a strong grip.

"You're welcome." Logan says simply. Bruce then pulls out an electric thermometer and puts it in Logan's ear. He presses a button and gets an instant read. Logan's body temperature is higher than normal… 101 degrees to be exact. The doctor then picks up a note book and clicks a pen. He jots down the notes about the high white blood cell count and the above-average body temp then looks at Logan once more.

"Do you have an accelerated metabolism?" Bruce asks with his pen hovering over the note pad.

"What?" Logan asks confused.

"Do you eat often? And how many times a day?" Bruce then asks more simply.

"Well… I tend to eat a lot when food is available. I try to eat three times a day when I can. Sometimes more." Logan answers.

"Accelerated metabolism." Bruce then says to himself and writes it down. "Since your body regenerates so quickly, you need to consume food regularly to fuel the process. It also means you don't get sick. I understand this because when I come down from my… condition… I feel like I could eat everything in a restaurant." Bruce adds as he finishes writing down his notes.

"Your condition?" Logan asks curiously. Bruce opens his mouth but…

"Brucey here turns into a not-so-jolly green giant known as the Hulk whenever he gets angry." Tony says with a smile as he pats Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce rolls his eyes and sighs.

"You're the Hulk?" Logan says as his left eyebrow shoots up as high as it can go. Logan eyes the mild-mannered looking doctor closely then leans a little closer and sniffs a few times. "You smell like medical stuff to me… all plastic and sterile. You're going to have to show me your green side, Doc." Logan then says.

"Oh no. I'm not letting 'the Other Guy' out if I can help it." Bruce says a bit nervously and steps away.

"Maybe you should let the Hulk out so he can stretch his legs, Bruce?" Tony then says with a nod of his head and a grin. "We could take a helicopter upstate to the mountains and the big green guy can come out and play."

"No… that's not a good idea, Tony." Bruce says with a shake of his head as he shrugs off his lab coat and hastily puts the vials of Logan's blood away into a refrigeration unit so that he can get DNA samples later and run some tests.

"If we go somewhere with no one else around and we keep your attention… maybe we can help train your Hulk side." Steve offers. Everyone is silent as they look at the blonde man likes he's sprouted a second head. Steve's eyes dart around. "Well, you did 'aim it', Bruce, during the Invasion. If you strive for it, you may gain some measure of control and focus… and that will help the team in any future hostile encounters. Just saying." Steve adds and shrugs his shoulders after crossing his arms.

"Cap's got a point, Bruce. So what'd'ya say?" Tony says and waggles his eyebrows. Bruce sighs heavily conceding to the point made.

"Somewhere secluded. Somewhere with no one else around… but us." Bruce says firmly as he looks pointedly at Tony.

"Excellent!" Tony says excitedly. "JARVIS, tell me the location of the largest State Park in New York."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS replies coolly overhead. Logan starts and looks up at the ceiling. Steve smirks because it doesn't faze him now that he has gotten used to the A.I. unit.

"The longer you hang around here, the easier it gets to not jump when JARVIS talks." Steve says to the Mutant who is now putting his shirt back on.

"Good to know." Logan says wearily as he still eyes the ceiling every so often. "Is that some guy that works for Stark?" Logan then asks curiously as he looks at Steve.

"JARVIS is an A.I. program that helps Stark manage his life." Natasha answers quickly as she wraps an arm around Steve's waist.

"Tony would be lost without him." Steve says with a chuckle.

"I heard that." Tony says from ten feet away and glares at Steve but there isn't any heat to it so Steve just smirks.

"Sir, the largest State Park in New York State is the Adirondack Park up-state. It is roughly two-hundred and twenty-four miles by car from the city and one hundred and eighty-two miles by air." JARVIS then says.

"We are going tomorrow!" Tony says excitedly as Bruce just sighs next to him.

"I think I better go check on Yuriko. See if that blonde archer hasn't bored her to death." Logan says as he hops off of the examination bed and starts for the elevator.

"Hey, Logan." Steve says calling to his old friend. Logan halts and turns around. "We usually have dinner up in the Penthouse. JARVIS will let you know when it is ready. Oh and if you need anything… just ask JARVIS." Steve says with a smile. Logan says his thanks then continues on to the elevators.

"So you're not taking me out for dinner tonight?" Natasha asks as they slowly make their way out of the infirmary as well.

"Tomorrow I'll take you out… tonight there are guests." Steve says with a reassuring smile as they walk beside each other. "I've decided to let Logan and Yuriko use my room, so I can stay with you."

"Moving in already?" Natasha says with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow. "Next you'll be proposing to me." She then says as she spins around and tugs him into the opening elevator. They stand inside embracing in the kiss Natasha dragged him into. Steve pulls away and smiles at the lovely redhead.

"Would that be such a bad idea?" He then asks in a near whisper.

"Maybe." Is her reply. A small look of puzzlement crosses Steve's face but Natasha pulls him into another heated kiss. Her hands roam his neck and shoulders before grabbing at his short hair. Steve moans into the kiss and runs his hands down her waist to grab her backside.

"How much time do you think we have?" He asks Natasha with lustful eyes.

"Just enough…" She whispers into his ear then pulls away to smile seductively at him. "JARVIS… my floor please." She then says.

"Yes, Miss." And the elevator starts moving to the desired floor.

* * *

Logan walks down the curving hallway and notices how this floor looks like a gym with one large room on his left where various weights and workout equipment is set-up between walls of glass. One wall lines the hall the other offers a view of lower Manhattan. He then passes the locker room doors and hears some cheers coming from behind closed doors at the end of the hall. He opens them and notices he is inside a large room with mats on the floor which opens up on his left with windows affording a view of the city. On his immediate right was a wall of mirrors. He hears the voices more clearly now and walks along this adjacent reflective wall to find another closed door. He opens it and finds himself inside a glass encased foyer. He looks out beyond and sees Clint with bow in right hand loosing arrows at holographic projections that look human in shape dressed like ninjas, Logan would know ninjas anywhere, which burst into sparkling showers as the arrows go through the center of the chests before hitting the patted walls.

"Hey! Watch it, Bub!" Logan shouts as an arrow skips off of the glass nearby after hitting a target that was running at the archer with sword held high. Clint doesn't say a word. He fires a grappling hook arrow and zips up to a high railing as two projections run at him from opposite directions and mutually burst upon impact with each other. Logan walks down the covered walk way to where Sam and Yuriko are standing and watching. They both seem to be thoroughly engrossed in the action going on within this large training room.

"This is almost like that Danger Room you showed me at the School." Yuriko says with a smile as Logan comes to stand beside her.

"Close… but no cigar." Logan says with a smirk. "Wanna go in and show this Robin Hood-wanna-be what we can do?"

"Sure." Yuriko says with a grin and she grips the katana sheath with her left hand.

"Be careful. Hawkeye is in the zone… and he looks a little angry." Sam cautions as the two approach the door to enter the training room proper.

"Ready?" Logan asks as his hand is on the latch. Yuriko nods to him and he grins widely as he pulls the latch down and they enter. One of the projections throws a knife their way which Logan dodges on instinct and pops his claws. Yuriko swats the holographic knife away with a sweep of her katana as Logan stabs the projection. Yuriko then darts to her left to slash at another attacker. Soon her and Logan are taking out every projection target on the ground level.

"Hey!" Hawkeye says heatedly from above as Logan slashes a projection Hawkeye turned a notched arrow towards. He can't say anything else as his attention is quickly focused to an on-coming attacker on his level. He puts his arrow through it then swats another in the head with his bow before he runs down the cat walk to change positions. He is quickly pursued by three in a line and he stops and ducks an attack in front only to bring his bow up through the projection's crotch then notch an arrow and fire it back down the cat walk to take out all three at once.

"The House of Ninjas simulation is at an end now, Hawkeye." JARVIS says calmly. Clint nods his head then slides down his line from his grappling hook arrow as Logan and Yuriko approach him. Yuriko sheathes her katana in the traditional way as Logan retracts his claws.

"House of Ninjas, huh?" Logan says with a huff and a smirk. "Come visit me at the Xavier Institute and I'll show you a House of Ninjas simulation that makes this look like nothing." The Mutant then adds.

"Oh really?" Clint responds. "I think I'll have to take you up on that offer."

"They have a training room that makes simulations so real… they can hurt you on the higher intensity settings." Yuriko says to caution the archer. Clint's eyebrows go up at that.

"Now I definitely gotta see this Danger Room." Clint says as he snaps his bow's arms down.

"When you do you guys usually have supper around here?" Logan then asks of the archer as his stomach rumbles a little.

"Usually between six and nine… depends on whose night it is to cook. Though when it's Tony's night we go out… usually somewhere in Lower Manhattan." Clint says as they walk to the door where Sam is waiting in the covered walk way.

"Whose night is it?" Logan asks curiously.

"Well since you two showed up unexpectedly… I'm betting Tony will want to take us all out." Clint says as they open the door and walk through.

* * *

Sure enough… Clint was right… they go out for supper.

It's a very nice, very posh, Italian restaurant in Little Italy. Logan can't say the name if he wanted to let alone think it properly so he just sits there in his jeans and a nice golden yellow dress shirt Steve loaned him. Everyone is dressed nicely… Pepper even loaned a cute pink dress to Yuriko who looks more mature now with her wine colored hair up on a bun at the nape of her neck.

"I hate formal restaurants." Logan says in a low growl as he opens the top three buttons of his borrowed dress shirt.

"Just deal with it, Wolvie." Tony says from his seat to the Mutant's left. Logan glares at the billionaire but lets it slide… for now… since they are in public. "Has anyone ever told you that yellow is so your color." Tony then adds with a waggling dance of his eyebrows.

"That's it." Logan growls and fixes the smirking playboy with a heated glare as he raises his right fist.

"Logan." Steve says firmly in his Captain's voice and Logan thinks before he pops his claws. Tony just smiles amicably with a glint of mischief in his chocolate eyes.

"Daddy says no horse play." Tony then says.

"Tony. Stop goading Logan." Steve then says to Tony who makes a pouty face at the interruption of his fun. "We all know you wanna see his claws again… so much so that you're recklessly willing to get hurt for it and it needs to stop."

"Behave." Pepper says then as she puts a gentle hand on Tony's left arm. "This is the third time you've gotten snarky with Steve's friend since we left the Tower."

"Why's everyone gotta pick on me?" Tony says with a pout.

"I say we lock them both in the training room when we get back and see who wins." Clint says with a smirk as his own eyes gleam with mischief. "My money's on the Wolverine." There's some agreement from around the table. Tony looks scandalized at this turn of events.

"So much for 'faith in friends'." Tony then says as he slumps in his chair next to Logan. The Mutant smiles at that. A group of three waiters appear each with a tray and they serve out the dishes to the table of nine. Everyone starts to eat… Steve and Logan do so more quickly than the others.

"So… Logan…" Tony starts between bites, trying for a friendlier conversation. "Tell me about this school… The Xavier Institute." Logan looks at the rich playboy and sees genuine interest in the brown eyes rather than the playfulness of earlier.

"It's a school for young Mutants to attend so they can learn to control their abilities. They also get a first-class education so they can become productive members of society." Logan answers after he finishes swallowing the food in his mouth. Tony nods his head as he takes another bite and swallows then sips at his red wine.

"Good to hear. I'm going to make a large donation to that school tomorrow. I'd like to set up a meeting with the Headmaster… a Charles Xavier, yes? See if I can help in anyway other than donate." Tony then says in a kind tone. This takes Logan by surprise.

"You wanna donate money?" Logan asks as he blinks rapidly trying to confirm if what he heard was true or not.

"Yeah, maybe even help build another school or ten throughout the country." Tony answers.

"Why would you do that?" Logan then asks as he puts his fork down and ignores the last few bites of his pasta dish.

"Because if we push, pigeon-hole, even persecute individuals who could otherwise by highly valued members in the work force or emergency services then our society as a whole will suffer." Tony says and takes a bite of his meal. He then washes it down with his wine. "Plus when people are happy and they feel they are accomplishing something then they work with society to shape the future for the better rather than plot to overthrow and destroy it. By educating and learning to accept Mutants as a whole, there will be fewer super villains to deal with in the future. Call it a preemptive strike on my part." Tony then says with a warm smile. "No child left behind, right?" Tony then adds as he raises his glass and drains it.

"You have a point." Logan admits with a shrug of one shoulder and just like that… Logan has come to respect Tony Stark. "You're still a pompous ass though." Logan then adds and clears his plate. Clint chuckles across the table from the two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossing Paths… Part II**

The Winter Soldier arrives in New York City… The Big Apple. He ditches his stolen car in Jersey and takes a cab into lower Manhattan. He walks around looking at the tall glass covered buildings with a sense of awe and confusion. Memories of a time long forgotten skirt at the edge of his mind but cannot fully come to the surface. He wanders around on foot for hours until he finds himself walking across the Brooklyn Bridge towards Brooklyn. The afternoon is wearing on and he vaguely watches the various vehicles commute across the bridge.

His attention is peaked when he hears the sounds of two motorcycles crossing the bridge from Brooklyn to lower Manhattan. One rider catches his full attention, a blonde man… THE blonde man, named Steve Rogers appears on the leading bike. The Winter Soldier freezes in his tracks as he watches the man who claimed to know him speed past. He turns around and starts walking briskly back to lower Manhattan.

* * *

"I'm in New York." Sabertooth says into his smart phone as he drives across from Jersey into the sprawling metropolis.

"Wonderful, Herr Creed." Zola's green face says upon the phone's screen. "I'll make zings a little easy for you. Captain America has been spotted in the city, so he will most likely be staying with Tony Stark in Stark Tower. If ze Winter Soldier has returned to his childhood home zen he may make a beeline for where his target is."

"I'll keep an eye on Stark Tower then." Sabertooth says and the screen goes blank. Sabertooth tosses the phone into the empty passenger seat and smirks as he makes his way through lower Manhattan. He drives past Stark Tower's front entrance in time to see a flash of red hair. He looks and notices Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers walking side by side. Sabertooth licks his lips at the sight of her… then he sneers as he notices the pair is accompanied by another, familiar face…

"Jimmy." Sabertooth growls as he watches Logan and some Japanese girl follow Rogers and Romanoff into Stark Tower. This will make things very difficult indeed. He'll have to go high and watch from a distance so Logan's nose doesn't pick up his scent… at least not yet.

* * *

The Winter Soldier walks through lower Manhattan. He had heard back at the Smithsonian that Captain America had worked with the Avengers to fight off an alien invasion in New York almost exactly two years ago. Perhaps the super soldier is staying with his Avengers teammate, Tony Stark. It's a lead that the Winter Soldier can't ignore… and he wants answers.

The sun had set over an hour ago and the night is illuminated by the myriad of street lights and buildings all around painting the streets in an orange glow. The Winter Soldier pulls his hood tighter around his face as he walks down the sidewalk opposite of Stark Tower's main entrance. He contemplates strolling into the lobby and using his training to gain access to the higher floors… but he has no weapons and no motivation to pull off such a feat, so he walks on towards the parking garage. That's when he sees the stretch limo pull up and enter.

The windows are down and the familiar face of the blonde man is sitting next to that window. He is smiling and shaking his head at something someone else in the limo has said. The vehicle moves on and the former assassin now out-on-the-lamb feels his moment has come. He darts into the parking garage and sticks to the shadows to follow the limo up the spiraling ramp. He shortcuts by lifting himself up through gaps in the wall to reach the next level and so on until he hears the limo stop. He moves closer behind parked cars staying low. He freezes when he sees the blonde man step out and then turn to aid the redheaded woman from the fire fight in D.C. barely a week ago. He starts to stand… to reveal himself, but then a dark haired man wearing a dark yellow dress shirt gets out of the limo and stops smiling as he sniffs the air.

"We're not alone." Logan says as his hazel eyes scan the area. He can smell someone, a male, and metal. Hesitation freezes the Winter Soldier and he holds his breath as the group pouring out of the limo goes silent. All he can do is wait… and if they seek him out… well, he doesn't want this to start out in violence, not when he needs answers.

"Do what ya want. I'm going up to the Avengers floor." Tony says and gives a bubbly giggle. He's drunk… or at least moderately tipsy. The elevator dings open and Tony stumbles in. Pepper and Natasha help him, but the former spy winds up getting caught between a drunk Tony and the elevator wall. "God, you're sexy." Tony says and leans in. Natasha moves her head away from him as she gives the drunken billionaire a cautious look.

"Okay, enough of that. Your fiancé is standing right here, buddy." Pepper says as she pulls back hard on Tony's collar. Clint just stands quietly in the corner of the elevator snickering to himself at the funny sight that is Tony under the influence of alcohol. Logan is still standing in front of the elevator doors as the limo drives off.

"You think it could be trouble?" Steve asks Logan as he starts to go on high alert.

"Maybe." Logan says and he can't keep the doubt from his voice.

"Sam. Help keep Tony in check. Me and Logan have to check something out." Steve says in his Captain's voice.

"On it." Sam says with a nod of his head and steps into the elevator. "Come on, Tony. Time to stop badgering the ladies." Sam says to the inebriated Stark as he takes hold of Tony and Natasha smoothes down her dress. The doors close and the majority of the group head up to the Security Level.

"Why are Steve and Logan staying down in the parking garage?" Pepper asks curiously of Sam as she stands on Tony's other side.

"Logan said something about us not being alone down there… so they're going to check it out. I'm sure it's nothing to worry over." Sam answers with a reassuring smile. Natasha looks around. Pepper and Sam have boxed Tony in while Bruce cleans his glasses next to Yuriko…

"Where's Clint?" Natasha asks and everyone looks around the spacious elevator with a curious look painted upon all of their faces. Great! He stayed down there with Steve and Logan. Just wonderful!

Logan says nothing. He just points in the direction the scent is coming from. Steve nods and starts moving to out flank this intruder while Logan maintains the attention to himself.

"I smell ya, so ya can't hide from me." Logan says as Steve quietly gets into position. Steve notices there is someone crouched behind a row of parked cars. He waits and lets Logan make the first move to draw the intruder's full attention.

"Give it up, Bub." Logan says loudly as he steps out from around the cars directly in the intruder's line of sight. The hooded figure then bolts. Steve scrambles from his position and chases after the intruder in a full out dash… but he can't seem to gain ground. Suddenly an arrow whizzes past and hits the hooded figure in the right shoulder. He screams as the taser arrow sends pulse after pulse of intense electrical shocks into him. He drops to one knee and reaches back over with his left hand to grab the arrow. Steve can see the glint of metal as the hoodie rides up around the wrist and forearm.

"Bucky?" Steve whispers as he stops dead in his tracks. The arrow is removed and the hooded figure turns to look at Rogers with sad and confused eyes. "I swear I just want to help you. Please, let me help you." Steve says calmly as he slowly walks towards his long lost friend. The former assassin looks at the arrow in his left hand for a moment.

"I can't feel this in my hand. I know I'm holding it… but I can't FEEL it." He then says and his voice breaks under the emotion. He tightens his metal hand and the arrow snaps under the pressure.

"I know someone who can help. It'll be okay, Bucky… I promise." Steve says as he gets closer. Logan rushes up but Steve stops him with a look and a wave of his left hand. Logan stops and watches the kneeling man with his claws out… just in case.

"Are you going to erase my memories?" The broken man asks as he turns his eyes back to Steve. The sight of his friend in such a state breaks Steve's heart. The super soldier feels his resolve grow greater in this moment.

"No… I'm going to help you remember who you really are." Steve then says and offers the former assassin his right hand and a warm smile. "You are James 'Bucky' Barnes… Soldier in the U.S. Army's 107th and my Best Friend. We accomplished so much together and then one day…" Steve starts and pauses as he fears what Bucky's reaction will be to what he has to say next. "One day you defended me, Captain America, and our enemy, Hydra, struck you down. I… I tried to save you, but you slipped… and you fell. Oh, God in Heaven, you fell and I couldn't save you." Steve weeps as the emotion breaks over him and the broken man kneeling before him looks up with those sad eyes, a flicker of memory plays within their gaze.

"I… I-I remember…" The Winter Soldier starts. His eyes dart about and focus on the past as he struggles to recall what Hydra had tried to erase… vague memories of what was. "I remember… I grabbed a shield… I was knocked out into the rushing wind." Tears form at the edges of those blue eyes. "I fell. I fell and then there was darkness… only darkness."

"I don't trust him." Hawkeye says as he comes up with arrow notched and bow drawn. His icy blue eyes full of cold detachment.

"Stand down. Hawkeye." Steve says in his Captain's voice but Hawkeye remains ridged. "I said… STAND DOWN." The Captain repeats sternly and Hawkeye snaps out of his daze and lowers his bow as he relaxes the string. Steve then turns to Bucky and squats down as he sighs heavily. He then looks up and locks eyes with his broken friend. "Do you want to know the man you really are?" Steve then asks.

"Y-yes." The Winter Soldier replies and a new light flickers within those sad blue eyes… the light of hope.

"Then come with me… cause I'm with ya, Bucky, 'til the end of the line." Steve says and stands. He offers his hand… this time, the former assassin takes it.

* * *

Natasha wonders what is taking so long. Pepper and Sam took Tony up to the Avengers floors a few minutes ago. Now she is waiting by the elevator from the parking garage on the Security Level. She knows Barton snuck out of the elevator while Tony was making a drunken ass of himself to keep and eye on whatever Steve and Logan are checking out. She just hopes they are okay. She has half a mind to press the button and head down herself when the elevator dings and the door opens.

"So what was-" Natasha starts as she moves away from the wall and turns to look inside the elevator… all she sees is the Winter Soldier stepping out. The Black Widow takes immediate action as his blue eyes look her curvy body over in the sexy black dress she is wearing. She uses the moment to spring into action…

The Black Widow moves in close quickly and grabs his metal arm. She flips him effortlessly over and he lands sprawled out on his back upon the floor. The Black Widow is upon him in a heartbeat. Right knee pinning his metal arm just below the elbow and the other knee is on his throat as that foot pins his other arm under her black stiletto heel. She pulls a knife out that she had hidden under her skirt strapped to her thigh. The blade is quickly pressed to the assassin's throat as she glares hotly down at him.

"Did you kill Steve Rogers?" She asks coldly as her eyes burn bluer in her anger. No answer… just shock in his eyes. She digs the blade in, drawing a line of red upon the muscled neck. "Did you? Cause I'm going to-"

"Natalia!" Steve says firmly as he steps up behind her. The Black Widow's eyes soften and she turns.

"Steve?" She says and gets up off of the Winter Soldier to embrace Steve Rogers. He hugs her in return and smiles at the thought that she was ready to fight for him no matter what.

"It's okay. He's not a threat… he's confused and needs our help." Steve says and he feels the woman he has come to love tense in his arms. She then pulls away. Confusion is clearly painted across her face then she schools her features as her mask slips back in place.

"He's still dangerous." She says coldly as her now bluer eyes look at Steve hard.

"Yes, and he needs my help, our help, to remember himself. Will you help me, Natalia?" Steve asks softly as he caresses her face. He can see her eyes waver and he knows she is warring within herself over this. He can't blame her… the Winter Soldier had tried to kill them both nearly a week ago… and he had nearly killed her some years before as well.

"Everyone deserves a second chance… but he has red ledger." Natasha says and she eyes the former assassin as she says the last. The broken man stands and frowns. His eyes are downcast and he sighs heavily. "If you turn on us… on Steve especially… I'll kill you myself." She then says as she walks past the Winter Soldier. He watches her saunter down the hallway towards the main elevators at the core of the building. A firm hand grips his right shoulder in a reassuring hold.

"If you prove yourself worthy of our trust… she'll warm up to you, Bucky." Steve says as the former assassin turns his eyes to the blonde man.

"I take it… she's with you?" The former assassin says and offers a wane smile. Logan chuckles as he passes the two.

"She's my girlfriend." Steve says and his face flushes pink. Steve then shakes his head. "For now though you must be tired… and everyone else will sleep better if you remain here on the Security Level. So let's see what Hill can set you up with for now." Steve says and he, Logan, and Hawkeye escort the Winter Soldier into the Security Center. They are greeted by a dark haired man dressed nicely in a pressed suit minus the jacket though he wears a vest of a deep wine color and has a friendly smile upon his face.

"Hello, Cap… Hawkeye." The man says friendly enough as he shakes Steve's hand. "I'm Clay Quartermain. What can I do for you this evening?"

"Where's Maria Hill?" Steve asks as he looks around. The Security Center is staffed though not as fully as it in the day but still plenty of people are here in case an emergency were to happen.

"She's getting ready to go to Washington tomorrow. Oh, ither you or Romanoff has to go with her as well… There's a committee hearing about the whole Hydra reemergence taking place at nine am." Quartermain says to the Capitan. Steve looks thoughtful. He needs to remain here with Bucky. That leaves only one choice…

"I know who to send. Tell Hill that Natasha Romanoff will be going with her tomorrow to Washington." Steve then says in his Captain's voice.

"I'll let her know." Quartermain says with a nod of his head.

"Oh and Quartermain… is there someplace secure that we can house our new guest here for awhile? Something more homey and less prison cell?" Steve then asks.

"Yeah, follow me." Quartermain says and the small group walks on.

* * *

The 'room' is a single room with a cot for a bed, a small table, a toilet, and a very cramped walk-in shower with a curtain for privacy. One wall is a floor-to-ceiling wall-to-wall mirror. The former assassin knows a one-way mirror when he sees one.

"You're safe now, Bucky." Steve says with a wane smile as he looks his old friend over. The former assassin walks in and looks around the gray space.

"You keep calling me that." The Winter Soldier says to Steve's use of the nickname. His eyes are puzzled but they mist as he feels a measure of acceptance from this kind blonde man he formerly seen as nothing more than a mission… a target to eliminate.

"Maybe if I say it enough times… you'll actually start to believe me." Steve says and smiles wider though a deep sorrow lingers in his bright blue eyes. "Just get some rest now and we'll talk more tomorrow. I promise." Steve then says and the Winter Soldier, no… Bucky… nods and offers his own small smile in return. Steve then leaves the 'room' shutting the thick door behind him. Quartermain activates the locks and seals Bucky inside. Steve stops and listens over his shoulder as the security measures fall into place. He frowns… yet knows they are necessary. He then walks away from the door.

"Stay here and keep an eye on him, Barton." Steve asks as he stops next to Hawkeye. "If he's still awake in thirty minutes… see if he's hungry… and don't antagonize him, please." Steve then asks and his eyes waver with emotion. Hawkeye sighs at the requests.

"You can count on me, Cap." Hawkeye says and nods his head. Steve then walks away and out into the hall. Logan steps away from leaning on the wall and follows close behind.

"So that's him?" Logan asks.

"Yeah… that's Bucky… or rather what's left of him after Hydra screwed him up anyways." Steve replies and clenches his jaw. His anger at the organization that the Red Skull founded is still hot. It will always get under his skin that Hydra survived the end of World War II to continue on until today.

"He's nervous… and a little scared. That can make for a dangerous recipe, Cap." Logan says advising his friend as they stand before the elevator. "I see Robin Hood stayed behind."

"It's best if we keep a sharp eye on him." Steve says as the door opens and he enters the elevator alone. "Are you coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to stay down here as well… just in case." Logan then says and Steve gives him a nod of his blonde head.

"Okay." Steve then says and the door closes. He sighs and has a moment to consider doing the same… but he needs to talk to Natasha about this so he can reassure her and win her support for this. Steve then asks for the Avengers floor, specifically Natasha's, and in moments… he is off. Steve steps out and walks down the curving hall towards Natasha's door. That's when he notices Sam standing by his apartment door.

"Ya know this could backfire on you." Sam says as Steve stops beside him.

"I know… but he's in there… Bucky is in there and I reached him. I seen it in his eyes." Steve then says after he gives a heavy sigh to his new friend. Sam then nods his head at Steve's words.

"That's a good start… but it will take time and even then he won't be the same Bucky you knew before. I want you to understand that, Steve. You're my friend and I'm not going to sugar-coat this… but I will help in every way that I can." Sam then says solemnly as he gives Steve a nod of his head.

"Thanks, Sam." Steve says as he offers a wane smile. Hope lights the Captain's blue eyes then… more so than since the day Sam first met Steve Rogers.

"I'm here for you, too. If you ever just wanna talk this out then I'm a willing ear." Sam says and smiles at Steve.

"You want me to start with my childhood, Dr. Wilson?" Steve says and chuckles at his joke. Sam grins and chuckles as well. It's a good light-hearted moment for the two of them… especially for Steve.

"Go on get outta here… that fine lady of yours needs your time now more than I do." Sam then says in mock agitation and shoos Steve away with the wave of his hands.

"Doctor's orders, huh? Guess I have to obey then." Steve then says and grins wider at his new friend.

"Yeah, well, they're the best doctor's orders you've ever gotten so get… and don't get too carried away in there. I have to sleep, too, ya know. You two have been very noisy here recently." Sam then says and they both chuckle at that though Steve's face flushes a bright red as he looks away smiling.

"Goodnight, Sam." Steve says as he turns and walks away.

"Goodnight, Cap. Enjoy yourself." Sam says with his wide grin and walks through his door. Soon Steve enters Natasha's apartment. He finds her inside seated at the plush couch where they…

"We need to talk." She says with a serious tone as she looks up at him before Steve can say anything much less finish his thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I really do feel given Sam's work at the VA that he'd make for a great Consoler for the Team and would be the 'willing ear' for the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening up**

"We need to talk." Natasha says to Steve as soon as he enters into her apartment.

"Okay." He says simply as he shuts the door behind him and walks over to her. Natasha stands from the couch and looks Steve in the eye then her resolve wavers and she bites on her lower lip as she looks away.

"Remember how I told you about the nuclear engineer I was escorting out of Iran and how it was the first encounter I had with the Winter Soldier?" Natasha starts.

"Yeah." Steve replies and nods his head.

"Well, that wasn't the first time I encountered him." Natasha then says as she looks Steve right in the eyes.

"Natalia? What do you mean?" Steve asks a bit puzzled.

"When I was a child… I was orphaned, I was too young to really remember my parents… but I remember Ivan Petrovich." Natasha starts and sighs. "He was a General in the Soviet army and he adopted me along with four other girls. Looking back on it now, he was just collecting us for his science projects and super spy program." Natasha pauses for a moment as she recalls some things and shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

"He said we would be shaping the future for Russia and that the Red Room Program was the key to unlocking our potential. We willing went along with it. He trained us rigorously in hand-to-hand combat, how to 'act' our way through situations so that we were more than believable, and espionage and scouting were skills honed as time went on. Hell, he had us spying each other to test our loyalties to him and one another." Natasha says bitterly as a tear slips from the corner of one eye at the memories of her training. Steve just listens. He's read Natasha's file and knows the gist of what she is talking about concerning the Red Room.

"One girl had harbored thoughts about quitting and running away… I 'informed' Ivan of her intents and he… he…" Natasha breaks down and closes her eyes to look away as tears spill forth.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Steve says to sooth her as he pulls her close in his strong arms.

"I didn't know… I didn't think he'd have her executed. It was my fault. MY fault." Natasha says and melts against him fully. Steve sighs and frowns sadly as he holds her while she weeps. She probably hasn't released her emotions about what happened in her childhood to another, so he does his best for her in her time of need. He looks down at her and takes her chin gently into his large hand.

"Hey, no more tears. You feel remorseful about it, right?" Steve asks and Natasha nods her head slowly. Steve smiles sadly at her. "That's better than most cold killers I've come across. They tend NOT to care about anyone they ever killed… so these tears you're shedding… are beautiful to me… because each one tells me you are worthy to be forgiven and have a chance to set things right once more." Steve then says and his smile turns warm. He then kisses her soft and sweetly. When he pulls away, he smiles softly at her and gently caresses her cheek.

"I know you didn't have to share any of this with me… but I'm glad you did. If you feel like sharing more than I'm here to listen, okay? Do you wanna continue or do you wanna wait?" He then says and sees if the emotional toll right now is too much for her.

"I want to continue… I need to." She then tells him as she sniffs and regains her composure. She slips away a little… though she is still in the circle of his arms and she continues… "Ivan told us about the Winter Soldier and how because of his blood, Soviet scientists reversed engineered a wonder drug from it. He told us it would help us become faster, stronger, better… the four us left under went a series of injections. Two died on the table in the Red Room." Natasha says and her voice wavers but she maintains her composure.

"Me and Yelena were the only two left and sure enough the serum worked… we were faster, our reflexes much quicker, and we were now able to heal from crippling injuries in a fraction of the time. It modified our strength slightly… not enough to be on par with you but just enough to give us an edge. Since we were women, Ivan said we'd be underestimated easily and that would give us an even greater edge, so when we where old enough… he had our tubes tied and we were put through another form of training…" Natasha says and she pauses as her eyes go distant. Steve frowns at this… he hates hearing about how Natasha and this other girl, Yelena, were made to do things they should never have been subjected to.

"The room was dark… I could barely see… but a man came in as I lay upon the bed. He felt cold at first but his body warmed up quickly enough except his left arm. It was metal and chilled. It sent shivers down my spine as he touched me." She pauses again and Steve tenses. "He was my first. He was gentle even though he said nothing, not a single word… I was visited by him repeatedly until I was 'accustomed to a man's needs' as Ivan put it." Natasha frowns and Steve sighs at hearing this.

"I love you… Natalia… and I'm sorry about what happened to you. If I could go back in time… I'd stop it all-" Steve starts as he hugs her close… as though he could will away the ugliness of her past.

"But you can't. What's done is done, Steve. You have to accept it as I have and move on." She says and hugs him in return. "I didn't know that was the Winter Soldier… Bucky… until I seen the glint of that metal arm as we fought him in the streets of D.C., but I had to tell you this because I trust you… and I… I love you, Steve." Natasha finishes as she nuzzles into the hard, chiseled chest.

"I will NEVER force you to do anything against your will, Natalia. Never." Steve promises her. "I trust you to make your own decisions." He then adds and feels her sigh in relief as she relaxes in his arms.

"Thank you." Natasha says meekly as she looks up at Steve with a small smile and they kiss briefly.

"But tomorrow… you will have to go with Maria to D.C. in the morning for a committee hearing on Capital Hill." Steve then says breaking that bit of news with her now. Natasha raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.

"Already going back on your promise, I see." She jokes with him and he chuckles.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll go willing." He says with his own smile.

"Are you going to make me, Rogers?" She then says sultry as she gives him a heated look with her now greener eyes.

"I'm going to convince you." Steve says and lifts her easily. She giggles and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bedroom. Two hours later after gentle convincing… she agrees to go to Washington on the condition she receives the same treatment as her 'convincing' upon her return… to which Steve readily agrees.

* * *

The next morning Maria and Natasha leave for Washington and Steve heads down to the Security Level of the Tower. He carries a tray laden with a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, some bacon, and a tall glass of milk. He enters Bucky's 'room' and sets the tray on a simple table along the wall opposite the cot. He can hear the shower water going and so decides to step out and get some sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt from a locker room nearby. Upon his return, Steve sees that Bucky is out and standing by the table with the white towel around his waist. He is nibbling at the bacon when he turns to see Steve enter.

"Thought you could use some clean clothes." Steve then says as he holds the folded clothing up then sits it on the cot. "I see you've discovered the breakfast I made for you." He then says with a smile.

"Thank you." Bucky says weakly uncertain about how to act now. He wipes his right hand on the towel then goes for the clothing. Steve turns away slightly and lets Bucky slip the sweat pants on.

"You're welcome. I've become something of a cook since our army days." Steve says as he looks back at Bucky as the dark haired man slips the t-shirt on then starts eating again with gusto. "Do you remember anything about your past… before Hydra turned you into a weapon?" Steve then asks after a few minutes of awkward silence. Bucky stops eating and sits his plastic fork down. He sighs.

"I get flashes… flashes of the fall… before the fall… and after." Bucky says and his voice is distant.

"Anything specific?" Steve asks curious and yet he fears to know the answer to this question as well.

"I… I remember something after." Bucky starts and blinks then sighs. "Your girlfriend… she reminds me of a girl… a redheaded girl they let me have as a reward. I liked her… preferred her to the other one, a blonde. Then I remember a dark haired woman in a red dress who was more interested in you. Peggy was her name." Bucky pauses and shakes his head. "I can't get anymore. There's too many flashes… too much bad stuff." He then says and frowns sadly as his eyes go distant and water. "They made me do things. They told me it was for the good of humanity… for the betterment of the world… and I believed them. I killed political figures, senators and presidents even military men and scientists. I used a modified RPG to bring down a small private plane with a very wealthy and influential man named Howard Stark and his wife as they flew out over the Atlantic. He had stumbled upon the secret that Hydra was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and well he had to go. And now here I am in his son's building… talking to you. Waiting for you to kill me or whatever it is you all are going to do to me. The longer I'm awake… the more I remember… and the more I want to die." Bucky says as his voice cracks and his blue eyes look so forlorn that it pains Steve's heart and nearly breaks him. "Please… kill me. End my torment. Please." Bucky begs. Steve frowns and shakes head.

"I can't kill you, Bucky. You're my friend, MY friend. You just need to talk these things out. I know someone who can help. I'll go get him." Steve says and his eyes light up with a glimmer of hope as he turns to the door.

"I don't want any help." Bucky says under his breath coldly and the Winter Soldier takes action. He grapples with Steve as he gets the Captain in a choke hold from behind. Steve elbows him and slams them both backwards upon the floor. The hold breaks and Steve spins to pin the Winter Soldier down.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Steve shouts and his face is red. Tears in his eyes.

"And I don't want any help! I WANT TO DIE!" The Winter Soldier screams out and Steve moves away from his former friend in a rush. Confusion and hurt paint his face as he looks at Bucky. The dark haired man rolls onto his side and starts laughing. His body shakes with the mirthless violence of it.

"If you really cared about me as a friend… then you'd put me out of my misery." The Winter Soldier says as his voice becomes cold and detached. His pain filled eyes look up to Steve as a scowl settles upon his features. "But you're not up to the task, are you soldier?" Steve sighs and is rocked back by the icy words of this tormented man before him.

"I can't kill a friend." Steve whispers out as tears glisten in his blue eyes.

"I'll make it easier…" The Winter Soldier says then coldly as he stands. "If you let me out… I'll rape that lovely redheaded girlfriend of yours right in front of you. Will you kill me then? Or maybe I'll start killing all of your little hero friends in this building. Will you kill me then? Or maybe-"

"SHUT UP!" Steve shouts. "Just shut up! I'm not going to kill you, Bucky!"

"I'M NOT BUCKY!" The Winter Soldier shouts back in a rage. "Not anymore! Bucky's dead! He died a long time ago… and the sooner you accept that… the sooner you can do what needs to be done and KILL ME!" Steve reels back as though he had been struck. He looks at this broken man then leaves the 'room' in a hurry. The door seals tightly behind him and he storms away.

"Hold up, Steve." Logan says as he hurries to catch up. "Just wait a sec, okay?" Steve then turns a harsh glare at Logan who freezes in his tracks.

"I don't wanna wait! I've waited long enough." Steve starts and he can feel himself panicking as he thinks about Bucky's request.

"It didn't end like you hoped for… I get it. I really do." Logan says sternly. "Life isn't fair, Rogers… it strings us along then pulls the rug right out from under us." The Mutant then gives Steve a very pointed look. "I've seen men driven mad by the horrors they commit on the battlefield… they were good men and it broke them so deeply they begged for death. If no one gave it to them… well, they went out and forced the hands of others." Steve then looks at Logan and sees the seriousness in the hazel eyes.

"I can't kill my best friend. I can't… I just can't." Steve then says and shakes his head at the thought.

"I offered my services to you willing, Steve. If you can't do something… I can. Just say the word and I'll go in there and put your friend out of his misery right now. Because he's right, Steve… Bucky is dead. The Bucky you knew anyways… and there's no way of getting him back. He has already declared to you that he will force your hand… and if not you, then he will force someone else's. Sometimes taking a single life… can save a multitude of others. Believe me, I know." Logan says and the pain in his own eyes is great.

"I want Sam to talk to him first… try and calm him down. See if he'll at least try for a second chance before giving up so readily." Steve says as he calms down and sighs heavily.

"Don't hold your breath, Steve. He may not want a second chance. He may want peace instead." Logan then says as Steve walks away.

* * *

The Winter Soldier frowns as he just stands there in the 'room' as still as a statue with his head lowered. He can't stop the flood of painful memories and he just wants the sweet, blissful peace of oblivion once more… either death or his hibernation chamber will give that to him now. He sighs and moves to lay down upon the cot.

"Are you really ready to throw it all in and die? Or do you want to just let ze memories be wiped away again?" A voice calls to him from the ceiling. The Winter Soldier looks up confused. "Oh, don't worry… your hosts can't hear us talking now. I have the video feed to zis cell on a continuous loop and ze Hawk and Wolverine are not watching currently… one is napping while ze other went to ze bathroom so we have a few minutes to discuss your future. So tell me, Bucky Barnes… what do you want to do with your life as it is right now?"

"I just want to forget… forget everything." The Winter Soldier replies sadly.

"I can make zis promise with you. I can grant you oblivion, but first you have to fly from zis cage ze put you in. Zer is a man outside five blocks east of ze main entrance of Stark Tower. He can give you what you long for… as long as you flee first, zat is." The voice says.

"Who are you? You sound very familiar." Bucky says as specific memories flash into his mind at the sound of the voice. Then it clicks… "Zola. Dr. Armin Zola."

"Very good, Herr Barnes. You remember me. Now if you long for release so bad… zen take it. My man shall be waiting for you." Zola says and Bucky lays down as he did before as the voice stops speaking and doesn't return. After less than an hour, some guards along with the dark haired man named Logan appear. The Winter Soldier is shackled and chained. He considers escaping right now but Logan just smiles as he eyes the former assassin and lifts a single hand and three long metal claws slide out.

"Try somethin'… I dare ya, Bub." Logan says and smirks darkly. The Winter Soldier decides to wait and bide his time for the right moment.

* * *

"Well, this is different. The last time he met… you clipped my wings and kicked me off one of those Heli-carriers." Sam says as he stands in the interrogation room with a heavily shackled Winter Soldier who sits on a bench chained to the wall behind him. There is a small table but it is at the side of the room and out of the way. The silence is awkward and uncomfortable for Sam.

"So… do you wanna tell me what kinda memories you can recall of your past?" Sam then asks prompting the dangerous man to talk. The Winter Soldier says nothing. He just stares coldly at Sam then looks towards the mirrored wall. Sam frowns then sighs. "Ya know, from what I heard about your earlier episode… you were quite chatty with Steve." Sam then pauses and minutes tick away on the clock.

"Do you really want to die?" Sam then asks coolly as he gives the Winter Soldier a hard, icy glare of his own. Detached blue eyes fill with a curious light as they turn back to regard the dark-skinned former soldier.

"If I killed you… do you think Captain Rogers would kill me to avenger you?" The Winter Soldier then asks.

"So Suicide-via-Captain America is what you want, I take it?" Sam then asks.

"I think I'll kill you first… then that one guy with the bow next… then Stark… and I'll hold that redhead down and fuck her hard until-"

"Seriously? Have you not seen how Natasha fights? She'd kick your ass three ways to next Tuesday. In fact… I remember seeing her giving you a run for your money back in D.C. a week ago." Sam says cutting the Winter Soldier off.

"Haven't they told you? I've already fucked her. I didn't piece it together until an hour ago… Steve called her Natalia. She's Russian and a former spy. She was part of the Soviet's covert Red Room Program where they trained female assassins. The only two survivors were given to me as a reward for my services to Mother Russia." The Winter Soldier starts and goes on a roll. "I liked her better than the skinny blonde. I've always liked 'em curvy." He smirks at that as Sam just shakes his head.

"Wow! You're a trip, Man." Sam says as he crosses his arms over his chest and chuckles as he tries to let this roll off of him like water off a duck's back. "You're just begging for Steve to take your life."

"I wanna die." The Winter Soldier says so coldly that Sam just frowns at him.

"No one wants to die." Sam says as he then looks at the Winter Soldier coolly.

"I do." Is the simple reply.

"Why?" Sam asks as he eyes Steve's former friend. There's a long pause as a pained look crosses the Winter Soldier's frowning face. He then looks away from Sam and sighs.

"I can't live with what I've done." Bucky says as his eyes glisten threatening tears.

"We all carry baggage. Especially us soldiers… because we do things, or rather we are ordered to do things, that don't sit well with us sometimes." Sam starts then sighs as he uncrosses his arms. "The choice comes in deciding how we carry it. If you're really so bent out of shape about it… why not strive to use your talents to help others, to save lives rather than take them?" Sam then asks and it is a challenge.

"You can start by apologizing to all of us including Steve for being such a stubborn and insensitive ass then actually try to amend things." Sam then says in a calm leveled voice. "From what I hear, Natasha has done some pretty bad stuff in the past, too… and she changed her ways. Why can't you?" The Winter Soldier frowns and looks down then huffs.

"There is nothing I can do to wipe all the red out of my ledger. Not even if I lived a hundred years more." Bucky then says sadly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance… if they are willing to take it that is." Sam says and offers a faint smile to the chained man before him.

"I don't know if I can." Bucky says and his voice is so small, Sam almost misses it.

"Don't know unless you try, right?" Sam asks. Bucky's eyes look up slowly to the dark-skinned man before him in a dark red t-shirt and faded jeans. He then sighs.

"Let me think about it." Bucky says and then looks away.

"That's fine. I want ya to know… I'm here for you if you ever just wanna talk things out. Just let somebody know and I'll be right down. Sound good?" Sam then says and offers another small smile.

"Okay." Bucky says meekly. Sam then leaves the room and the door closes and locks securely behind him. Steve comes out of a door a little further down the hall, exiting the observation booth for the interrogation room. Sam looks at his new friend and sighs at the Captain's sad frown.

"It's gonna take time, Steve." Sam starts. "He has to process everything he did plus all the memories of his former life with you." Sam then sighs again as Steve fidgets nervously before him.

"It's a start though, right?" Steve then asks and his tone sounds a little of desperation as he looks at Sam.

"Yeah… It's a start. A rocky one, but we'll see in time." Sam then says and offers a small smile to Steve. "Is it true? He and Natasha…" Sam lets the question trail off.

"Yeah…" Steve answers sadly though a hint of frustration enters his tone. "She told me last night about her time in the Red Room Program… and about her and Bucky."

"How are you holdin' up?" Sam then asks as he keeps a close eye on Steve for his reaction. Steve sighs heavily.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled by it… but that was years ago. Me and Natasha are working through it." Steve then says and gives a slight nod of his head.

"Personally… if she was my woman… I'd deck that S.O.B. right in his face as he was saying all that crap. Hell, I wanted to." Sam then confesses to Steve.

"Believe me… there was a point I wanted to come in there and punch him… but that just isn't me." Steve says simply and shrugs it off.

"You may be Captain America… but you're Steve Rogers, too… and you would've been well within your rights to slug the guy, friend or not, for saying such things about your lady." Sam says and pats Steve on the shoulder. "Come on… let's get some lunch. Talking to suicidal former assassin's works up an appetite." Sam then says and Steve simply nods his head in agreement. He looks back over his shoulder though at the door to the room containing Bucky. A part of him longs to have his friend back… but a bigger part of him knows that Bucky has changed and not for the better. Perhaps though after this talk with Sam, Bucky will start to come to his senses and make an effort to attune for his past misdeeds rather than seek a way to get Steve to kill him.

* * *

"Really?" Tony says as he looks at the weather report and sees the line of severe weather rolling through the tri-state area today and tomorrow. The rain is already pattering outside and the rubble of thunder can be heard off in the distance… it has been growing steadily louder as the last hour has passed.

"If you wanna blame someone… blame Thor." Barton says nonchalantly from his seat on the couch as he watches the huge flat screen TV. Tony rolls his eyes at that.

"He's in London, William Tell." Tony says with a scowl. His plans are ruined while Bruce smirks slightly from the bar at the kitchen area as he pours himself some iced tea. "And you're just tickled as a peach, Brucey." Tony then says as he notices the look on Bruce's face.

"What? Me? No… we just have to postpone that trip you voluntold me for. A few more days wait isn't going to hurt." Bruce then says and he slips away down the hall to the elevator.

"That's right! We're still going! Remember that!" Tony shouts after the retreating scientist. He then scowls some more as he turns on his bar stool at the kitchen counter bar and looks at Barton just lounging about on the couch. Tony huffs and stands then struts over to the couch.

"You. Me. Mario Kart 8." Tony says demandingly as he plops down and grabs a remote. Barton looks surprised but it quickly vanishes as he grins and grabs a remote as well.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass, old man." Barton says with a wicked grin.

"JARVIS… do us the honors and turn it over to the gaming station and load up Mario Kart 8… so I can school this thirty-something-practically-an-old-man-himself in the art of racing." Tony says.

"HEY!" Barton says as his eyes snap to Tony sitting on the other end of the couch. "That does it you preening ass! I'm gonna knock you off that rainbow road to your downfall!" Barton says as Tony selects the rainbow course as well as Mario. Barton selects Boomer just to be an ass… and they are off! "Come here you glorified Plumber!"

"What the ugly Ninja Turtle can't keep up? What a surprise!" Tony says and chuckles as they move erratically in their seats mirroring the movements of their characters onscreen. Steve and Sam walk into the scene of two grown men playing the video game and trash talking each other.

"Hey, Cap… How'd it go with the Manchurian Candidate?" Tony asks never taking his eyes off the screen as he swerves in his seat to avoid the green turtle shell that Barton fired at him.

"Well… Sam may have gotten through to him… but we'll just have to wait and see what his answer is gonna be." Steve then says with a frown as he watches Tony and Barton play this game. Tony managed to get him to play Super Mario Bros the first night they arrived in New York. At first Steve thought it was too childish for him but then as he got a red mushroom and got bigger then got one of those fire flowers… well, he was hooked for the next five levels.

"So Sam is a shrink?" Tony then asks as he whips around a bend on the game.

"I'm not a certified Doctor so I can't give anyone meds… but I know how to talk to people and how to listen." Sam then says as he pokes around in the kitchen pantry and fridge for food options. He settles on making sandwiches.

"That's good to know." Tony says.

"Hey, Iron Man… have a nice trip! See ya next Fall!" Barton says as he knocks Tony's character over the edge and races on to victory. Tony looks at Barton and shakes his head.

"Really? You went Old School with that snark? What is this… third grade?" Tony then says and frowns. Steve can't help but chuckle at the two.

"Well, we are playing Mario Kart and Mario IS Old School." Barton says with a grin as he tilts his head extremely to one side to look at Tony.

"You are unbelievable." Tony then says with a huff and stands. "Time for some 'Just Dance'! JARVIS! Hit it!" Tony says and then scrolls through the selections. He goes back and picks, 'It's Raining Men' which starts to play.

"Here's your favorite song, Arrow." Tony says as he starts dancing to the song. He shimmies over to Barton and waggles his butt in the archer's face.

"Hey! I don't like men! I'm straight as an arrow! And I sure as hell don't like old man ass in my face!" Barton says grumpily though his cheeks flush out of embarrassment as he leans back and pushes Tony away with his foot.

"Straight as an arrow? How cliché for you to say." Tony says and chuckles as he moves away and keeps dancing. "Wanna join the dance party… Cap? Bird Boy?" Tony then asks as he spins around and points at them. "There's an old timey song on one of these that you may know, Rip VanWinkle. Care to strut your stuff?"

"We're eating." Steve says as Sam hands him a turkey, lettuce, tomato, and bacon sandwich. Sam chuckles then digs into his own meal.

"So be it. One of these days, Cap… I'm gonna get you to play all of these games at least once." Tony then says as his song ends and he sits down as Barton takes up the remote and shuffles through the songs. He selects 'Rollin' on the River' by Tina Turner and starts his dance. Steve and Sam sit there eating and watch the two go back and forth dancing to various songs for awhile. Steve phases it all out as he thinks about what Bucky had said to him earlier that morning. It still hurts to think that his old friend would rather die than try for a second chance. Steve wonders if he could ever find himself sinking that low one day.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam then asks snapping Steve out of his daze.

"Let's go somewhere else." Steve then says and so they head to the elevator. Once inside they head down to the training floor. "I find myself wondering if I'll ever get so low as to ask the same thing that Bucky has… to die instead of live." Steve then says with a frown.

"That's never going to happen. You're better than that, Steve." Sam says simply.

"I thought the same thing about Bucky once… but now… I'm not so sure." Steve says with a sigh. "Because of the serum I took, I wonder how long I'll live. Hell, I've wondered what my life would've been like if I hadn't gone into the ice. Would I have watched everyone I knew grow old and die while I stayed young? If so… what kinda toll would that take on me? Logan told me about how he's watched people he cared for grow old and die yet he lives on. He even talked about how for a time he wanted to end it all. Maybe I'll find myself in the same position one day too." Steve then says.

"I can't say I know anything for a certainty… 'cause I'm not like you or Logan, but I do have to say that living for so long would take a toll on anyone. Unless you're around a bunch of people who are equally long-lived. Guess that means you, Logan, and Thor could start an 'Immortals' club." Sam then says. He chuckles at his jest at the end and gives Steve a friendly smile.

"I could always move to Asgard, I suppose." Steve then jokes but his eyes are still saddened by all that has occurred to him over his entire life.

"And hangout with a bunch of Norse gods? At least take me with you so I can check out the dating scene… wouldn't be bad to have a sexy lady who'll stay young as I get older." Sam then laughs and shakes his head. "You couldn't stay away from Earth for too long though… Captain America will always be needed it seems, so you'll just have to do what you do best…"

"And what's that?" Steve then asks and though he sounds flippant, he is curious of Sam's answer.

"Keep making friends and being true to yourself." Sam then says with a smile. Steve nods and smiles at that reply. It's a good answer. "Now let's hop on these treadmills so I can attempt to outrun your enhanced ass again." Sam says as they walk up to the equipment in the training room.

"Hey, Sam. Thanks." Steve says as Sam hops on his and puts his setting in. Steve hops on his next to his new friend then grins as he starts his up. "Oh, and one more thing…" Steve starts and gets Sam's attention as the darker-skinned man looks at him curiously. "On your left."

"Oh… you just did not say that!" Sam says heatedly and smiles wide as he sets a fast pace while Steve's legs are a blur. The super soldier grins as he looks ahead but says nothing more as they run.

* * *

Meanwhile down on the Security Level…

The Winter Soldier has been taken back to his 'room' with Logan escorting him. They enter the secure room and the guard removes the shacks and chains while Logan stands nearby.

"Still thinkin' of throwing in the towel? Cause I'll help ya out there." Logan says then his heightened earring catches some noise at a higher pitch than the others can hear and he moves just outside the door. It sounds like a voice and he can't make it out… Odd. "Fuck me." Logan growls and pops his claws as he turns back to the door but the Winter Soldier is on him before he can fully turn around. Logan's claws on his right hand scratch against the metal left arm but there are only sparks and no damage… adamantium plating. The Winter Soldier scores a knee to Logan's crotch and the Mutant is blinded by the pain for all of five seconds which turns out to be just enough time for the Winter Soldier to kick him hard in the stomach. The assassin's super strength sends Logan hurtling through a window of a conference room and he impacts hard against the far wall after flipping over the long table in the center of the room. Logan is pissed. He moves and feels a sharp pain in his side. He looks down and pulls the six inch long shard of jagged glass from his abdomen and tosses it aside. He then spits, pops his neck, and growls as his wounds quickly heal. He comes out of the conference room with claws ready and looks around… but there's no Winter Soldier anywhere to be seen.

"Fuck. Cap isn't gonna be happy about this." Logan then says. "Hey! Voice in the ceiling! Alert the guys upstairs that the shit has hit the fan down here!" Logan then says as he sniffs the air and follows the now very familiar scent of Bucky.

"I'm afraid I can't do zat." A new voice says… a very Swiss sounding voice. Logan is confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan then asks as he looks up.

"Not a friend to you." The voice then says and chuckles.

"Great… just what we need right now… a Hal." Logan says and groans as he hurries to the elevator but it doesn't respond as he frantically presses the down button. "To hell with this." Logan says and darts down the emergency stairs next to the elevator. He is going to catch that slippery metal-armed fucker if it's the last thing he does!

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Boy! Here we go!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **There's some Mature stuff at the end of this chapter... don't get too excited... it's the tamest thing ever lol Just giving a heads up on it.

* * *

**Escape from Stark Tower**

"How's Mr. Kung-fu Action grip doing down stairs, JARVIS?" Tony then asks as he and Barton finish playing video games.

"I'm not for sure, Sir." JARVIS replies and Tony is baffled by this.

"Not for sure? JARVIS, you can link into the other floors." Tony then says.

"I've been shut out and can't gain access." JARVIS then replies.

"Oh boy." Tony says as he just stops suddenly and looks to Barton. "Time to suit up and see what's going down, Hawk. Get Cap while you're at it." Tony then says. Barton nods and runs off. Tony does his two handed 'parting' gesture which opens the door to his Iron Man suit depo. He then makes a 'pulling' gesture… and nothing happens… "What the hell?" Tony says perplexed. "JARVIS? Talk to me."

"I'm afraid you're A.I. butler is on lock down, Herr Stark." A new voice says.

"Is that so? And just who the hell are you?" Tony then asks as he stalls for time.

"I am your downfall, Herr Stark… plain and simple… zough your hubris has provided ze foundation and construction of said downfall… I am merely ze straw zat breaks ze camel's back." Zola says coolly and soon the security protocols start activating and small guns appear on the outside of the building. They turn and point inside at Tony as they lock on to him.

"Thanks for the heads up then… Swiss roll. JARVIS, now!" Tony says and the exposed suit breaks into several pieces which fly to Tony and assemble upon him. The faceplate is last and lands on top of the helmet. It slides down and closes revealing the Heads Up Display just in time as the tinking of multiple bullets hitting the suit sounds dully within and Tony feels the various impacts.

"Sorry for the delay, Sir… this hacker keeps trying to break through and take me over but I'm a tough nut to crack." JARVIS says.

"Just how I made you." Tony says. He then notices the grenade launcher. His eyebrows shoot up. "Time to move." Tony says and then Iron Man crouches low. The grenade is launched and races towards him and Iron Man spins to the right in a corkscrew as his thrusters activate and he flips away from the explosive. The blast comes from behind as the bar takes a hit. He then raises his hands and blasts the two guns firing at him in front with well placed replusor blasts. He then fires several more shots with replusors to the guns at his sides and his shoulder mini-rockets pop out and zoom after the guns behind him. In seconds the firing stops and all is clear. Iron Man stands up straight and looks around at his damaged living room area.

"Dammit… I just had it all looking so nice too." Tony says as his faceplate goes up and he scowls at the damage. "Good thing Pepper isn't here. She is so gonna kill me when she sees this mess."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Steve says as he stops running and shuts his treadmill off. He then walks around the equipment to stand before Sam who had stopped five minutes ago and is toweling off. His breathing is starting to normalize again.

"Yeah. What was that?" Sam asks as he lowers his towel from his face. He then notices the four guns mounted outside that have turned and are pointed at them. "Look out!" Sam shouts as he pushes Steve down and the guns go off. They hide behind a waist high wall that has dumb bells on the other side which are pinging loudly as the bullets hit. "What is going on?" Sam says puzzled as they are pinned down by the gunfire.

"Something bad." Steve says and looks around. They can't stay where they are… eventually those bullets are going to jeopardize the integrity of this concrete wall and metal weights. He sees a flat weight on the floor from one of the bench presses. "When I say 'run'… dart for the door right there." Steve says and points to the nearby door. Sam nods his head.

"Okay. I'm ready, Cap." Sam then says as he gets into a crouched position. Steve nods at him and picks up the disk shaped weight.

"Go!" Steve shouts as soon as he tosses the weight and the gunfire follows it instead of Sam. Steve then grabs a larger flat weight and holds it like his shield over his back as he too hurries to the door. He gets hit in the right thigh and on his left side as he goes. "Son of a bitch." Steve swears as he drops the weight and ducks behind the hallway wall. The guns stop firing.

"You're hit." Sam says and looks at the wound on Steve's left flank. "It's a graze. You'll live."

"My right thigh took a hit as well. Man, it hurts to get shot." Steve hisses through the pain. "We've got to get upstairs."

"Well, that's easier said than done considering he have to dash across a hundred feet of open glass to get to the elevator and the stairwell." Sam says.

"Don't be a Debbie Downer… we can do it." Steve says then winches as he stands. "I just a need a minute first."

"I think you need five minutes." Sam says and watches the wound on Steve's side slowly close shut. Steve checks his thigh and notices that it is a graze as well and it is on the mend. After about five minutes the wounds are sealed shut and Steve stands.

"You wait here. I'll get Tony and see just what in the hell is going on around here." Steve says and stretches.

"Alright… I'll hangout down here then." Sam says. Steve gets ready to run the curved hallway. He dashes out moving like a blur and the guns are just behind… then arrows whiz out… two on the right and then two more to the left. The mini explosions take out the security guns and Hawkeye stands there casually as Steve slows and comes to a stop next to him.

"Well, this is exciting." Hawkeye says with a smirk as he lowers his bow and looks at Steve. "Seems we've got a hacker problem."

"What?" Steve inquires.

"A hacker… a computer techie who creates programs to manipulate programs to achieve certain results… usually the 'stealing of info' kind." Hawkeye says to explain. Steve rolls his eyes.

"I know what a hacker is… I've read up on them. What I mean is… I thought Tony had safeguards in place to prevent this." Steve then says annoyed. Sam comes running up then.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sam asks Hawkeye.

"Hacker." Hawkeye answers then the three make for the stairwell.

"I need to suit up but I don't have a suit." Steve then says.

"Tony's got ya covered." Hawkeye then veers off before they reach the stairwell. "Your suit awaits… yours too, Birdie."

"Seriously? He finished it already?" Sam asks amazed that Tony has already made his wing suit.

"He finished it yesterday and was super eager for you to use it when he took Hulk out for a trip upstate… but then it started raining cats and dogs outside. Just put it on and say 'Suit up' and you're good to go." Hawkeye says as they enter the large room and Steve hurriedly dons his Captain America suit… it looks very much like the one he wore while working for S.H.I.E.L.D. only a touch more colorful. Sam quickly puts his underarmor bodysuit on and then straps the jet pack to his back and steps into the boots

"Suit up." Sam says and the plating goes around his legs until his entire torso and lower body is covered. He then puts his hands into the gloves of the exoskeleton and the plates cover his arms. He grabs the helmet and puts it on and the light yellow tinted visor comes down.

"Red Wing online, Brother." Comes the smooth street voice and Sam can't help but grin stupidly.

"Oh this is so friggin' sweet!" Sam then says excitedly.

"Okay… Falcon, go get Tony. Hawkeye, you're with me." Captain America says as he grips his shield's handle as it rests on his arm. The trio make the stairs and Falcon's wings unfurl and he zooms up the open center of the stair well. Hawkeye fires a grapple arrow at the adjacent rail and then repels down with Cap following on the line right behind. They make the Security level and run into Clay Quartermain.

"What happened?" Cap asks.

"The Winter Soldier went rogue and rabbited. Logan's in pursuit. They've probably made the ground level by now." Quartermain replies. He then turns and shouts commands at the workers at the computer stations. "Get those security systems on lock down. Rewrite the codes and keep ahead of this hacker!"

"This hacker is a step ahead of us, sir. It's going to take a miracle to stop them." A security personnel says.

"Then shut the whole building down!" Quartermain says to that person. He turns back to Cap. "Logan went that way. Good luck, Cap." And with that, Captain America and Hawkeye rush away towards the stairwell. They use another grapple line to repel down to the main floor and hurry outside before the building is shut down. The rain pelts the pair and they quickly become soaked.

"Logan! Do you have your comlink on?" Captain America says into his right wrist. He says a quick prayer hoping that Logan remembered to put it on earlier.

"This thing is working now?" Logan answers. Steve silently thanks God for the reply from his old friend.

"What's your location?" Cap asks as he uses his shield to stave off the rain.

"East… three blocks. I see him but if I lose him now the rain will wash away the scent before I find him again." Logan replies and Captain America holsters his shield then hurries down the street behind Grand Central Station. He runs so fast that he out distances Hawkeye immediately. Steve finds himself wishing Thor was here to stop this damned storm. He's read the file on the Prince of Asgard… reading files is his hobby. The Captain quickly catches up to Logan and he can see Bucky ahead running in the rain.

"I wish… Storm was here!" Logan starts as he and Steve run side by side. "She'd stop this rain… instantly!"

"Funny! I was… thinking the same! Only wishing that… Thor was here!" Captain America says and they both smile as they push harder to catch up to the fleeing Winter Soldier. Logan gives a primal scream and he surges forward in a frenzy. He reaches out and swipes at the metal shoulder. The impact of metal on metal causes the Winter Soldier to spin but as he goes, he whips his leg out and kicks Logan in the face. The Mutant is knocked away and Bucky completes the spin to land on his feet and hands. He then quickly stands and dashes away with Steve right on his heels.

"Dammit!" Logan yells and gets up. He rushes on again. They get five blocks from the tower and suddenly Bucky darts into a building. Captain America is close behind. It's an eatery of some kind. People move quickly out of the way as Bucky darts through to the kitchen area. Captain America rushes past offering apologies and manages to keep up. The Winter Soldier bursts through the back door and then so does Steve, but Bucky is gone! Captain America halts looks around and just barely hears the creak of the metal fire escape. He quickly notices a twelve foot wall along the side of the back lot which is close to the fire escape. He rushes it, runs up a few steps, turns in midair, and catches the landing just below Bucky.

"Wait! Bucky, stop! I want to talk to you! Please!" Steve shouts as he pulls himself up quickly then hurries up by jumping to the next landing then the next and so on.

"I'm done talking to you." Bucky says and darts into a door at the topmost landing. Captain America bursts through and is immediately hit in the chest so hard… he is knocked back out onto the rail. He slumps onto the rail for support and looks up to see a figure emerge from the darkened interior.

"Rumlow?" Captain America asks as he notices the scarred skin, the metal arms and legs that are lit up like Christmas, and the one glowing red eye.

"That's not my name anymore." The man says coldly as swipes a fist down. Steve darts to the left and the metal arm bends the metal rail easily. The scarred man looks at Captain America with a scowl. "It's Deathlok now." Deathlok punches and Cap blocks with his shield.

"Christ's sake! What did they do to you?" Captain America asks as he rushes forward and pushes Deathlok back and pins him to the side of the rail.

"Hydra made me better… stronger… harder to kill!" Deathlok says as his metal fist comes under the shield and impacts with Steve's right flank. He is then pushed back hard and pinned again the other side of the rail behind his shield. A quinjet comes in and hovers over the roof of the building. Steve fears that Bucky is being taken away… again. Deathlok uses the moment's distraction to flip Captain America over the rail. Steve catches the rail a landing down but drops his shield which clatters with a ring on the paved ground below.

"Bucky!" Steve cries out and looks up to see a lowered rope take Deathlok away as well as a feral looking blonde man… and Bucky. The pained eyes look down sadly at Captain America and then they zoom off. "NO!" Steve shouts and smacks his helmeted head against the metal of the fire escape. He leaves a dent in the railing.

* * *

"What happened?" Logan asks as he approaches Captain America who is standing just inside the back door of the restaurant.

"They got away." Steve says forlorn. Logan hums as he looks away frowning then looks back at Steve.

"I know someone who can help." Logan offers.

"First though… I need you to go to the top of this fire escape and sniff around inside the door up there. I ran into someone I thought was dead and I don't want to be surprised by him again." Captain America then says.

"On it." Logan says with a gruff nod and hurries up the fire escape. The rain has lightened up and the clouds don't seem so oppressively close in the sky above as Steve just watches the scenery and lets the memories play out over and over in his mind. Soon Logan returns.

"Well, I got the scent of the new guy… and someone else besides him and Bucky." Logan says with a scowl.

"The blonde guy." Steve says and nods his head.

"Yeah, and you should be lucky you didn't go toe-to-toe with him… cause he is vicious and he's like me. Healing Factor, heightened senses, claws instead of fingernails." Logan says naming off the traits of the blonde man.

"Sounds like you know him really well." Steve then says.

"I should… he's my brother." Logan replies and Steve's eyes flash with recognition. "Calls himself Sabertooth now."

"Great. Yet another factor to worry about." Steve says a bit discouraged and they head back out through the main entrance. People smile and cheer at Captain America and police sirens sound in the distance. Steve apologies to the managers and people there before he sends Logan away so he can deal with the police.

* * *

"Well that was a royal shifeast of a disaster." Tony says as he drinks heavily from the one bottle of whiskey that managed to miraculously survive the blast… it's a bottle of Jameson he had squirreled away in the fridge when Pepper tried to get him to stop drinking so much a couple of months back… that was a losing battle though Tony doesn't drink nearly as much as he used to.

"You're tellin' me." Sam says as he sits next to Tony. The pair are both still suited up and the building is dark since Quartermain cut the power. The rain and wind come in through the blown out windows and it just furthers the dour mood Tony is in currently.

"I'm going to scour the Internet and erase every pocket of that Lawnmowerman-wanna-be. Mark my words cuz I'm gonna do it!" Tony says and takes another pull from the large green bottle. Sam reaches for it and Tony passes it. Sam takes a drink and makes a face at the burn traveling down his throat.

"That's smooth stuff. Burns like a bitch going down though." Sam comments on the liquor.

"After a few sips you won't notice it." Tony then says and drinks then offers it to Sam once more.

"So what now?" Sam asks after he takes a second sip.

"Do what I always do… rebuild. I'm going to call my contractor… as soon as the power comes back on!" Tony says shouting the last part then scowls. "Fuckin' Swiss bastard." He then cusses and sips from his bottle. "I'm going to increase my firewalls and work a specific program to counter any further hacking attempts, too."

"What the hell happened up here?" Bruce asks as he gingerly walks through the scattered debris strewn about on the floor. The two look up at the meek scientist.

"Glad to see you didn't go green and mean on us, Brucey." Tony says then takes another pull from the bottle.

"I was in my lab and then I heard a muffled boom so I took cover thinking the rest of you guys could handle it while I waited it out. As soon as everything went silent… I came out to investigate." Bruce then says.

"The Tower's security systems got hacked and the weapons were turned against us…" Sam says as he looks around at the damage. "So maybe you sitting this one out was a good idea."

"Care to join us in drinking?" Tony offers as he holds the bottle out. Bruce frowns at Tony then takes the bottle away from him.

"One's not going to hurt." Bruce says and takes a small sip. He makes a face as the burn goes down his throat.

"It gets better the more you drink." Sam says with a smile.

"One's enough. The last thing we need is a drunk Hulk running around in lower Manhattan during a storm." Bruce then says as he hands the bottle to Sam who takes another sip then keeps the bottle away from Tony.

"You are cut off because we don't need a drunk Iron Man flying around down lower Manhattan either." Sam then says and gives Tony a look.

"Come on! Don't hold out on me now! Look around you! I deserve to get drunk right now." Tony then says and scowls.

"Sam has a point, Tony." Bruce says and Tony relents since the pair are ganging up on him over this.

"Fine!" Tony says as he crosses his arms and scowls some more.

"You really are a big kid, you know that." Sam says as he chuckles at Tony's behavior.

"And this is the thanks I get for making you that suit?" Tony snaps.

"Oh, this suit is hella sweet. It's just we don't need a drunk Iron Man on the news right now." Sam says.

"Pepper would agree." Bruce says then as if on queue… Tony's helmet buzzes.

"Shit! It's Pepper." Tony says and the faceplate slides down. He then says in a sweet voice, "Hey, sweetheart how's the West Coast treating you?"

"What's happening there, Tony? I'm watching the news and they're saying some sort of terrorist attack happened inside the Tower. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." Pepper says a bit frantically.

"It's fine now, Pepper… everything is fine now. I'm okay and so is everyone else. I'll tell you more as soon as you get into New York, okay? Love ya, sugarpants." Tony says sweetly.

"Okay… and you better not hide anything from me like you usually do." Pepper says firmly. "I love you, you silly man… though sometimes I want to slap you around. I'll be arriving in two days."

"And I'll be here. Love ya more." Tony then says and makes a kissy face with audible noise to accompany it.

"Love you too, Tony." Pepper says sultry and then hangs up. The faceplate pops open.

"Okay… I've two days to get this place cleaned up and looking like nothing ever happened." Tony says with some panic in his brown eyes.

"Sugarpants?" Sam says with a giggle then makes a kissy face. Bruce chuckles at the display though he tries to hide it.

"Shut up." Tony snaps half-heartedly as he looks around. The faceplate comes down again. "JARVIS, get me my contractor." He then says as he ignores Sam's jabs and Bruce's concealed chuckles as the call goes through.

* * *

Natasha falls flat on the plush bed in the lavish room curtsey of Stark. She is wore out from the day's events having spent a good four hours enduring the relentless asinine questions as well as all the posturing and preening of the Senate committee over what happened to cause the downfall of the world's top intel agency of S.H.I.E.L.D.

They spent the first hour just griping about Steve not being there then they tore into her and her nefarious past as they peppered actual questions about what took place in every so often. Hell, they even wanted to yammer on about the Battle of New York for a good thirty minutes! She wanted to jump over the table and kick them all in their faces when one of them commented about how she 'flirted with betrayal' before with the War Criminal, Loki, and that it wouldn't have been surprising if she had done the same this go around as well.

She huffs out a heavy sigh that turns into a groan then sits up on the bed and grabs her stuff. She has to stay over in D.C. for the night because all flights to New York have been delayed due to the severe weather… but she isn't going to stay in a room with a target painted on it, so to speak. She steps out onto the balcony and then uses a grappling hook to swing over to the next one. She does this one more time then enters that room and sets her stuff down. Tony had managed to get the entire floor for her so if someone hits the one she was in to start with then she'll know trouble is up and slip out before they can find her.

She takes a hot bath and then reads a book… A Feast for Crows by George R.R. Martin… She is at the point where Samwell Tarly takes Maester Ammon and the Wildling girl, Gilly and her baby, on a ship to Braavos when she feels the pull of sleep take her. She marks her page before sitting it on the nightstand beside the bed and makes sure her Glock 26 is under the pillow next to her and that the two knives are under own pillow before she lets sleep take her. She soon finds herself dreaming… which is odd because she has rarely ever dreamed for as long as she can remember…

* * *

She finds herself walking through a surreal landscape of snow and ice. She sees Tony dressed in a Lord's leathers with thick wolf furs, a dark red cape, and his arc reactor glowing on the breastplate.

"The Winter Soldier is coming!" He shouts and points behind her. Natasha turns around and sees the Winter Soldier standing amid a field of the slain. The red blood paints a gruesome scene as it contrasts brightly with the stark white snow all around then the winds whip the snow up and everything goes white… when it clears she sees Loki sitting in the circular Hulk cage grinning merrily as he holds a chain like a leash that is around Barton's neck. The archer stares blankly at her.

"I know something you don't know." The God of Mischief says then he tugs hard on the chain dragging Barton to press against Loki's knee. Soon he and Barton vanish from inside the cage.

"Natalia!" Steve says as he grabs her from behind and she starts. Natasha actually wakes up and blinks sleepily into the dark. She frowns at the odd dreams and then slips back into slumber once more. Again she sees Tony, Bucky, Loki, Barton, and Steve only now they are all standing around and chatting about something she can't hear.

"Well, this is an awkward gathering… considering I've slept with all but two of you." Natasha starts but her voice echoes and doesn't seem to reach the group of five men. She then starts for them wondering why her teammates aren't subduing Loki or Bucky right this second but a hand from behind stops her… a cold hand.

"Why do you dream of these men?" Mikel asks her pointedly as she is spun around to face the vampire. "Is it true you have gone to bed with three of them? I know that one there…" Mikel starts and points to Steve. "Is your lover. So why do you dream of the other four? I recognize Tony Stark and the archer who accompanied you when last we met in the physical… did you sleep with either of them? And who are the other two? The one with the metal arm is unknown to me as is that one there who is dressed oddly… he has the look of royalty about him." Mikel then says and on queue, Loki looks her way and smiles slyly at her with a hint of mischief in his icy blue eyes.

"The one with the metal arm is the Winter Soldier." Natasha says and Bucky looks at her and smiles… it's odd to see the otherwise cold man smile with amicable warmth and affection.

"So the rumors have proven true." Mikel starts and nods his head as he smiles. "I have had plans for that one… and now I know what he looks like. Now what of this other one… I don't like the look of him. He looks more like a rival to me than any of the others, even more so than your precious Captain." Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Well, I certainly haven't slept with _him_." Natasha starts deadpan. "His name is Loki. He is from a world on the other side of the Universe known as Asgard-"

"A Norse god!" Mikel says shocked. "So the gods of old are real as well? Such strange times we live in."

"You should meet his brother, Thor." Natasha says and as if on queue, the Thunder God drops from the sky in his full armor with red cape bellowing in a breeze and hammer in hand. Natasha smirks as she feels Mikel tense next to her. "He saved me from getting pummeled by the Hulk." Natasha adds and the scene changes… The Hulk is standing huge over the pair ready to swat with a backhand when Thor comes charging through tackling the green giant.

"It comes as no surprise that you would surround yourself with such… intriguing men, my sweet Natalia." Mikel says as everything fades away, save for him and her standing in the only light amid darkness. "And it is a good thing for me that none of them are near you right now." Mikel then adds darkly as he smiles wickedly at Natasha. Worry paints her face at those words.

"Wake up, Natalia… to your future." Mikel then says smoothly into her ear as he pulls her close.

* * *

Natasha wakes up and tries to sit up but she is pinned to the bed. A pale figure straddles her over the cover and sheets. Long white hair falls down over his left shoulder to brush against her cheek as she looks up in horror at the man above her… Mikel.

"I could take you so easily now, my sweet Natalia." He whispers out with his deep, smooth voice. His lips brush the side of her neck below her ear and her breath hitches as a shiver runs down her spine. "You still respond so beautifully to my attentions." He whispers out. His larger hands trap her wrists as he nuzzles at her neck. If she could just get her hands under her pillow…

"I missed you… your touch that is. No other man could ever touch me the way you have." Natasha then says letting the seduction drip from her words as she arcs her back to press her body closer to his. Mikel pauses for a moment then she can feel the smile pull at his lips as they ghost over her neck.

"I have thought of nothing more than you under me, naked, and wanton with desire." Mikel starts and Natasha can feel his weight leave her. The only contact being his hands upon her wrists and his lips upon her jaw as he moves his mouth to hers. The blankets and cover slide away revealing the dark red silk negligee she is wearing. Mikel's weight resettles upon her and she can feel how aroused he is through his clothing. She closes her eyes and thinks of Steve as Mikel's lips find hers and they kiss. The vampire's kiss is needy and more than eager.

"Touch me." Natasha whispers out breathy as the kiss breaks and Mikel kisses her again and his hands slide from her wrists to her side. The right hand fondles a breast and Natasha moans at the contact as her hands fist the pillow. Now she has to wait for the right moment.

"I am too eager to be overly attentive to you tonight." Mikel says low as his hand moves from her breast to her thigh. His right hand then trails up and moves the negligee up as well until he finds she isn't wearing any underwear. Natasha moans as he slides two fingers into her and explores her core with quick probing strokes. "It seems you are too eager as well… Natalia." He whispers out and kisses her as he quickens his pace further to bring her to her release swiftly so he can move on to finding his within her soon enough.

Natasha moans and arcs her back at the sensations. Her right hand grabs at the back of his head as her left goes under the pillow. She flicks the blade from its sheath with her thumb and then in one quicksilver movement of precision… She rams the blade into Mikel's throat as she yanks his head to the side. She then kicks him off of her and he is thrown from the bed roughly. Natasha quickly grabs the other dagger and her gun as she rolls over the bed to fall off the other side onto her knees. She trains her gun on the spot where Mikel should be… but the vampire is gone… just gone.

Panic fills her. Mikel is more dangerous now than he ever was before… and he was pretty dangerous to begin with, too. She moves to where her phone is and scrolls through her contacts. She finds the number she is looking for and quickly hits the 'call' button. It rings five times before it is answered.

"I need your expertise… we've got a big problem named Mikel… He's alive and he's different… and he just paid me a visit." Natasha says quickly before the person on the other line can answer. There is a pause and Natasha's eyes dart about the room though she has turned all of the lights on, she still feels more than fairly shook up over the whole affair.

"Where are you at?" The smooth depth of a man's voice is heard. He sounds street in his accent but colder, harder.

"I'm in D.C." Natasha answers.

"What a coincidence… so am I." The man says. Natasha then quickly tells him the name and location of her hotel and what room she is in before hanging up. She takes a deep breath to steady her nerves as she clutches the phone to her chest. If anyone can help her out in dealing with a vampire… it's Blade, the Hunter.

* * *

**A/N:** More intrigue to come! And get ready for more feels!


	10. Chapter 10

**Separate Paths, Separate Battles**

Natasha showers quickly then hurriedly dries off. She slips into her black catsuit and arms herself to the teeth. She is so thankful that she brought those silver daggers just in case Mikel found her. He at least still has the silver allergy though he is immune to the effects of UV light. It may not be much, but it's something.

As soon as she finishes arming herself, she hears a tap at her door… it sounds like 'a shave and a haircut… two bits'. Natasha rolls her eyes then slinks up to the door and looks through the peephole. She sees Hannibal King standing there looking nervous. Blade is no where to be seen. Natasha opens the door.

"Hello… Sexy Lady." Hannibal King says with a grin as he eyes her. Natasha looks at the taller man with the now well trimmed beard with a hard glare.

"You're not my type." She says and Blade moves from leaning against the wall.

"Were you bitten?" Blade then asks as he and Hannibal King enter the room.

"No. He could have. He talked about it, but he didn't." Natasha says flatly.

"How'd you get him to leave?" Blade then asks as he looks at the disheveled bed and notices there is blood upon the white sheets… there is none on the floor though.

"I stabbed him in the neck with a silver dagger." Natasha answers flatly.

"Talk about asking nicely." Hannibal says as he looks around the bedroom. "So… he caught ya in bed?" Hannibal then adds as he looks from the bed to Natasha and gives her a down-up look. "I would've hesitated to bite ya as well."

"His obsessed with me… that much is clear." Natasha says and a thread of fear enters her voice. Blade notices it and looks at her with a raised eyebrow through his shades.

"He saved you back in Budapest. What is it about you that interests him so much?" Blade then asks curiously as he steps up to the slightly shorter redhead.

"Her hot body and sweet disposition." Hannibal says with a smirk as he looks between the two with a stupid grin on his face. They both glare at him. "What? It was a joke." Hannibal says then sighs that neither one got his humor of the moment.

"It's because I'm descended from the last Russian Czar." Natasha says after she gives a short sigh of her own.

"You're a Russian Princess?" Hannibal then says. "Wow! It's like some fucked up fairytale then. Is there going to be talking animal friends and annoyingly catchy songs about love and finding ones self?" Blade and Natasha continue to ignore him now.

"Mikel is the last Czar's bastard son… he told me he had big plans for reinstating the Russian monarchy and returning Russia to a dominate super power. Now… I'm not so sure… though his plans to be Vampire King may still be in play." Natasha says to the two men.

"He'll be back for you." Blade says pointedly to the redheaded former spy.

"Talk about kissing cousins." Hannibal says with a huff. They ignore him.

"Gather your stuff… you're coming with us." Blade then says to Natasha. She quickly gathers everything which fits into a small rolling suitcase and a shoulder bag. Hannibal helps her by taking her shoulder bag… though he meant he'd help with the suitcase. The trio then leave the hotel and get into Blade's Dodge Charger.

* * *

Mikel pulls the blade from his throat and it clatters on the gravel crunching at his feet. He has to expend energy to heal the wound quickly… and that makes him very thirsty. His yellow eyes burn as he eyes the tall five star hotel from four blocks away on a rooftop of some random building he teleported to. He didn't know he could do that until she slammed the blade into him and he panicked disappearing into mist only to reappear here.

'_Oh, my sweet Natalia… as dangerous as you are gorgeous.'_ Mikel thinks approvingly. He isn't mad at her, no… in fact, he is down right tickled about her assault upon him for he expected no less from the infamous Black Widow. She will make a very nice addition to the vampire ranks he is creating and she will be his Queen.

"First though…" Mikel starts testing his repaired voice. It's harsh and he clears his throat as the healing process completes itself. "I thirst." His yellow eyes blaze brighter and he flies off into the night for a throat to sink his fangs into.

* * *

The next day the sun peeks through the partly cloudy sky and the storms seem to have moved on. Workers mill about in the penthouse area fixing the walls, floor, and ceiling. Windows are being replaced with new glass and the new bar is coming together right on schedule.

"I'm just glad it isn't raining today like the forecast said." Tony says as he is in his personal lab with the others. The billionaire had called a 'group meeting' to discuss what happened yesterday and since the penthouse is being rebuilt… well, the lab it was then.

"I gave the Mansion a call this morning and asked a favor of Storm." Logan says with his arms crossed as he leans against a worktable.

"Storm?" Tony asks puzzled as he raises an eyebrow.

"She's a Mutant who can control the weather." Logan answers.

"Like Fabio? How intriguing. I wonder who has the better control?" Tony then says going on a tangent. Bruce nudges Tony's arm. "Right… first things first though… Yesterday." Tony then says as he leans forward and places his hands on the worktable before him. The last word is said with a harshness and a glare at Steve.

"I am NOT taking in brainwashed-old-war-buddies-turned-assassins ever again." Tony says sternly.

"Hey, Bucky is my friend and-"

"His fairy godmother of a hacker tried to kill us just to cover his escape, Steve." Tony says cutting Steve off abruptly. The two men stare hard at one another for a long moment.

"Let's all just chill." Sam says as he leans forward over the table to try and get between Tony and Steve as best he can. "Now we know that Hydra is still out there since that DeathClock guy-"

"Deathloc." Steve says to correct Sam. It's a biting tone but Sam shakes that off knowing that Steve is under a lot of stress right now after the whole fiasco.

"Deathloc guy… was enhanced by Hydra, which means they're still in operation… so… what are the Avengers going to do about that?" Sam then finishes and looks around at the others especially Steve and Tony. The two men sigh. Tony scratches the back of his head as he takes a step back from the table.

"I programmed a firewall algorithm on my laptop last night that will keep all malware and anybody trying to penetrate our servers out. I uploaded it to the systems once I scrubbed the servers of any trace of that Swiss Lawnmowerman-wanna-be bastard." Tony starts his explanation. "I call it… and I can't believe I gave it this name… Trickster… and it should hold since it constantly rewrites the entry codes in a completely chaotic manner so as to confound any and all hackers. In your face, Zola!" Tony then shouts.

"So you designed something inspired by Loki?" Steve asks skeptically as he crosses his arms over his broad chest.

"Well, when you put it like that… you sound like such an ass." Tony then says sarcastically.

"Hey, it's your program." Steve then says with a smirk as he uncrosses his arms and puts his hands up. "I'm just making an observation." At that moment, Clint's cell rings and he steps away to answer. Everyone ignores him except Logan whose sensitive hearing can't help but overhear the conversation.

"The rest of you had such an exciting time yesterday while I was locked in my room." Yuriko says to everyone as she leans against the work table beside Logan.

"I'm glad you were safe." Logan then says focusing back on the immediate conversation of the group meeting. "I would've been worried if you'd gotten hurt. Mariko would never forgive me." Logan says in a meaningful tone and Yuriko smiles up at him and nods her head in silent thanks.

"Speaking of my sister… she is happy that you reunited with your friends and wonders when you will come pay her a visit." Yuriko then says and gives Logan a knowing look. Logan sighs and looks away from Yuriko as his eyebrows rise. With all the new craziness going on currently… a visit to Japan may draw unwanted attention to the woman who has inspired his heart to beat anew… and Logan can't put her in harm's way right now.

"Next time you call her… tell her… when things slow down. Right now, I'm busy with a new job." Logan says as he looks back at Yuriko with a warm smile. She nods her head, understanding his need to be distant at this time.

"The Trickster firewall is a good start… what next?" Sam then says to steer things back on course.

"I've gotta find Bucky." Steve says with determination.

"Again with your bosom buddy." Tony snips as he rolls his eyes. "Ya know… if I didn't know any better, I'd stay you have a serious hard-on for the Winter Soldier. Good thing Red isn't here or she'd most likely get jealous." Tony then quips as he chuckles at his own joke. Steve looks livid as his face turns red.

"You know nothing about having a best friend who has always looked out for you and helps you even when you don't ask because you're too stubborn to." Steve starts and he feels on the verge of a rage… so he just huffs angrily and walks away from Tony. Stark says nothing as he watches the Captain go. Tony feels a pang of guilt for saying what he said though he won't openly admit that right this second… but then he thinks of Rhodey. He hasn't been there for Rhodey very much since the whole 'Rhodey flew off with a suit' incident three years ago. If the tables were turned, Tony knows he'd do just about anything to help his buddy out. That's when he realizes he's been an insensitive asshole.

"Hey, I've got some good news." Clint says as he joins the group then looks around puzzled. "Where'd Cap go?" He asks.

"I was an ass hat and ran him off." Tony says begrudgingly then sighs and looks at Clint expectantly. "So what the news, Hawk?"

"Oh… well at least you admit you're an ass hat." Clint says with a smirk not missing the opportunity to poke at Tony then he continues on with his news. "We are going to have a new visitor… Betsy flew in on a red eye flight last night after I called her two days ago."

"Betsy?" Sam asks curious.

"Agent Betsy Braddock…" Clint says as he looks between Sam, Tony, and Bruce like they should know this. He then huffs a sigh and rolls his eyes. "Psylocke." Clint then says and both Tony and Sam make an 'o' face as they recall Barton's adventure with Thor and the London S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Bruce just nods his head.

"She's not staying here in the Tower." Tony says pointedly then.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"Okay… she can stay in the Tower." Tony whispers to Clint before the beautiful woman approaching them comes within earshot.

"Hey, Betsy. Welcome to the Big Apple." Clint says with a smile as he and Tony greet the British agent in the main lobby. She is quite the looker… standing 5'8 in her black heels and the deep purple dress suit hugs her curves nicely. Her wavy hair is shoulder length, black with streaks of purple in the bangs as well as under the darker color. She removes her sunglasses and places them into her black purse as a smile curls her mauve-colored lips. Her eyes are a striking blue ringed with indigo in color that catches Tony off guard.

"It is nice to see you again, Agent Barton." Betsy says with a warm smile as she strolls up calmly to the two men.

"It's just Barton now… or Hawkeye since I'm ONLY an Avenger currently." Clint then says as he scratches the back of his head. Tony rolls his eyes at Clint.

"Hello and welcome to Avengers Tower." Tony then says friendly like and smiles as he turns his attentions to eye the dark haired woman with some interest. Her left dark purple eyebrow arcs up as she looks at Tony with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you have a fiancé, Mr. Stark?" Betsy asks, more to remind him than to inquire. Tony raises his eyebrows and blushes.

"Yes, I do. Pepper is in L.A. at the moment." Tony says as he gets himself back on track and stops ogling the lovely British woman. "Come on in. I'll give ya a tour." Tony then offers as he turns slightly and gestures to the lobby. Betsy looks around with her striking eyes and smirks.

"Very modern looking… clean, precise lines that draw the eyes ever inward. Also bold and charismatic as well as having a flashy eloquence to it." Betsy says as they walk further in across the inlaid marble floor. "A reflection of the man whose name this Tower once bore… until an alien invasion occurred right above it."

"Wow… you have an eye for architecture, Ms. Braddock. It is Ms, right?" Tony then says as he gives her a smile.

"I'm not married and as for architecture… not really, I'm afraid. I have an eye for people and I'm just really good at reading them… especially when they scream at me so loudly." Betsy then says suggestively but it isn't with any veiled sexual innuendo. Tony gives her a curious look. She just smiles knowingly at him. "So what are you willing to show me of your Fortress of Solitude?" She then asks.

"I've always seen myself as more of a 'Batman-type'… and I figured we'd start with the Security Level, get ya a temp badge, and then you can check out the Avengers floors." Tony says as they reach the elevators. They head up to the Security Level which is abuzz now and fully manned after yesterday's escapade.

"It's wonderful to see that you hired the loyal agents in the aftermath of what happened." Betsy says as she surveys the main control floor.

"So how'd the London Branch fare over there across the pond?" Tony then asks.

"Well, we've streamlined down to a small independent team, like your Avengers, and most of our loyal agents went into MI-5 and Scotland Yard so our intel comes from those agencies." Betsy answers.

"What's your guys' team called?" Tony then asks curious to know.

"Excalibur." Betsy says with a smirk. "And yes, like King Arthur's sword." She replies as Tony thinks it.

"So who leads the team?" Tony then inquires.

"My brother, Brian a.k.a. Captain Britain, is the leader." She replies readily.

"I didn't know the UK had a Super Soldier Program." Tony comments as he is surprised by the answer. "Him and Steve should get along well then."

"Britain doesn't have a Super Soldier Program… well, not in the sense you are thinking, Mr. Stark. He's a Mutant, like myself." She then says.

"What can he do? And what can you do?" Tony then asks now very curious.

"He's telekinetic… and as for myself… I'm telepathic." Betsy says and Tony goes quiet… verbally as well as mentally.

"That's what you meant by 'scream loudly'." Tony then says after his pause.

"Don't worry. I don't actively read minds unless I'm on a mission." She then says.

"Are you on a mission right now?" Tony asks.

"Of sorts." Betsy replies then adds, "I'm here to offer my assistance… but I will have to be brief since I am needed back in London in a few days."

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay and that your skills prove useful while you're here." Tony then says. They get Betsy a temp badge and take her up to the Avengers floors where she gets a tour starting on the lowest (the training floors) the exercise room though is being repaired. All the glass windows, inner and outer, have been replaced and there are people putting new equipment into place as the three pass. Betsy is impressed by the holographic training room and they move on.

She is shown the living floors of which there are three levels and finally they take her up to the penthouse floor which is still a busy cluster of workers finishing up on the repairs. Clint winds up referring to the floor as 'The Commons' since everyone tends to hangout there. Tony then takes her up to his private lab and the hanger for the Avengers quinjet… which Clint was surprised to see.

"We have a quinjet?!" Clint asks shocked as he eyes the plane.

"Yeah, we do… for when we go out as a group. It's fully tricked out with various stealth settings and replusor thrusters so it flies even faster than the ones S.H.I.E.L.D. had… oh and you're the pilot, Trick Shot, since that's all you're good for." Tony says jokingly as he pats Clint on the back. The archer is speechless though he gives a glare to the billionaire at the 'useless' comment. Tony then tells Betsy that the topmost floor is his private quarters which they don't go to.

"Tony you didn't show her the Medical Floor." Clint then says as they leave the hanger and step back into the elevator.

"I was saving that for the end since Bruce is there." Tony then says and so they head down to the Medical Floor which is the level between the Training Floor and the Living Floors. They walk down the white, sterile looking hallway past the 'hospital' rooms and approach the med-lab doors.

"This is Dr. Banner." Tony says as they walk up to Bruce who is talking to Sam at the moment. "And this is Sam Wilson a.k.a. Falcon. He's one of our latest recruits. Fellas… this gorgeous lady is Ms. Betsy Braddock a.k.a. Psylocke." The two men immediately stop talking and look at the British agent before them. Both are taken aback by her beauty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam says flashing a grin as he offers his hand and Betsy shakes it. He then grins and adds, "Clint, here, has told us all about the co-op mission you guys ran with Thor in London not that long ago. He failed to mention how lovely you are though." Betsy smiles at Sam's words and looks at Clint who gives a meek sigh and roll of his eyes.

"He was busy at the time and besides he fancies someone else." Betsy says as she gives a small smirk.

"Now this is something I didn't know. So who is she?" Tony says as he looks curiously to Clint expecting an answer. Clint just flushes as he stands there silent with his hands in his pockets.

"Spill it, Hawk… cause I've gotta know why you'd ignore this beautiful woman." Sam then says. Clint huffs under the pressure and crosses his arms yet remains silent. Tony then looks to Betsy.

"It's his business to share, not mine. And I only know because his thoughts about her were so loud they couldn't be ignored." Betsy replies to the silent question.

"Don't tell me! It's Natasha isn't it?" Tony then asks as he waggles his eyebrows at the archer. Clint shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Of course, leave it to Tony to start with the obvious possibilities first. Tony can tell from Clint's expression that Natasha isn't the woman… but he's not about to miss an opportunity to needle him.

"You're jealous of Cap." Tony says with a wry smirk.

"No… well maybe… but not because of Nat." Clint starts. Tony just gives the archer an 'ah-ha, really?' look. "Come on, admit it… you'd want to be stronger and faster as well. Hell, it'd be nice to get out of the hospital after only two days when anyone else would be in there for a month after what happened to him in D.C."

"He does have a point." Sam says as he nods his head in agreement. "I would certainly like to be able to keep up with Steve when he runs."

"Me too!" Clint agrees.

"Whatever." Tony says dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders and roll of his eyes. He then jumps back into his original question. "Who is she?"

"That's a secret I don't feel like sharing at this time." Clint says and walks away to escape further questions. Tony then turns his attention back to Betsy but she has engaged Bruce in conversation a little ways apart from the others.

"Congratulations on not 'Hulking Out' yesterday." Betsy says gently to Bruce. The scientist sighs and lowers his eyes as he gives a curt humorless chuckle.

"I hid while everyone else played hero." Bruce then says sheepishly.

"Well, I think you were the bravest one yesterday." Betsy says with a warm, friendly smile and Bruce raises his brown eyes to look at her with curious surprise.

"How so?" Bruce asks curious to know her answer.

"You could've gone in… guns blazing, so to speak, but instead… you showed restraint and didn't escalate a troubled situation further." She replies.

"You make my act of cowardice sound heroic." Bruce says with a lopsided grin.

"We all have to learn to pick our battles, Dr. Banner, and sometimes running away allows us the chance to fight another day." Betsy says with a sage-like wisdom that Bruce feels an admiration towards her for.

"The Hulk isn't always heroic." Bruce then says with a sigh as his smile slips.

"Perhaps you should teach him a better way than just smashing." Betsy says. "He is a part of you… in fact, he is your inner self. You are already familiar with meditation… continue that and commune with your inner self and see what you learn." Betsy then says. Bruce looks at her and smiles at the advice. He is about to say something when…

"If you'll follow me, Ms. Braddock, I'll show you to your guest room." Tony then says as he offers his bent elbow to her.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Stark." Betsy says as she takes his arm. She then turns her head to look back at Bruce with her striking eyes. "I enjoyed our conversation, Dr. Banner. I would enjoy another during my stay here if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Bruce says hurriedly then her and Tony walk away.

"Man, I seem to have lost it." Sam says as he leans on the table next to Bruce and crosses his arms. The two men watch Tony and Betsy leave the lab.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks as he is snapped from staring.

"First Natasha… but then I backed off really fast because I noticed how she was eyeing Steve… and now Ms. Braddock here." Sam says and shakes his head as he pauses. Bruce gives him a puzzled as well as nervous look.

"What about Ms. Braddock?" Bruce inquires nervously.

"Man, are you blind?" Sam starts as he looks to Bruce then notices the glare he is getting as well as the glasses being cleaned on the dark blue dress shirt. "Sorry. What I mean is… she was eyeing you closely and she was smiling an awful lot… which means she likes you." Sam then adds. Bruce swallows the lump in his throat that has formed. He thinks of Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross, his first real love, and how they parted five years ago after she helped him deal with her dad, General Ross, and his man-hunt for him. She stuck with him, even met the 'Other Guy'. He protected her and she soothed him from turning green once… but he had to let her go. It was just too dangerous for him to develop attachments with anyone.

"I can't." Bruce says meekly as he looks down at the tiled white floor and shakes his head. Sam gives the doctor a side glance.

"Why not?" Sam asks puzzled.

"Because of who I am… WHAT… I am." Bruce says as he holds the rim of his glasses in both hands.

"You're not dead, Doc… and five years is an awfully long time to go without a woman's comfort. Personally, I'd probably go crazy." Sam says to Bruce.

"If the 'Other Guy'… comes out… then I could hurt her." Bruce then says with a frown to Sam.

"She seems like a woman who can take care of herself. Clint said she helped take down that big monster in London. I have a feeling she could handle the Hulk." Sam then says and smiles reassuringly. He then taps his elbow to Bruce's as he says, "Try flirting with her and see where things go."

"You're persistent." Bruce says to Sam as he gives the dark skinned man a somewhat annoyed look.

"Hey, I'm here to help and if that means helping everyone with their emotional baggage and past traumas… then I guess that's my job." Sam says with a smile and shrug to the slightly shorter man.

"Did you go to school for that?" Bruce asks at a half-hearted attempt to make a joke as he offers a faint smile.

"Actually, war taught me about trauma and the importance to get things off my chest instead of bottling all up inside… and when I came back, I worked at that VA to help others do the same… but everyone's got baggage. It's in how we carry it. We can hide under the weight of it or deal with it and move on as best we can." Sam says and pauses. Bruce sighs as he absorbs these words. He nods his head then realizing Steve brought in a good addition to the team of misfits who each have their own traumatic pasts to deal with.

"Steve did a good thing bringing you to the Avengers." Bruce then confesses. He then turns to face Sam fully. "I think you best go talk to Tony. He's tried talking to me but I seriously just don't have the patience… or temperament to deal with listening to him go on about his childhood and wild past. Ask his about Switzerland and how we all make demons… that'll take up a chunk of time." Bruce then adds and starts to walk off.

"And where are you going?" Sam asks curious of the answer.

"To talk to a lady." Bruce says smiling and Sam chuckles as he hurries to catch up.

* * *

Natasha slept little after her 'close encounter' last night. She didn't want to sleep long enough for Mikel to enter her dreams again. The memory of him touching her with his icy hands causes her to shiver with disgust… and his comments in her dream before she woke up unnerves her still. She still couldn't believe he saw Loki as more of a rival for her than Steve! That was absurd! She hated Loki for what he did to Clint! But she remembers how it didn't sit well with her after hearing about Loki's death at the hands of those Dark Elves. He died to save Thor… he died to avenge his mother… he died to redeem himself. Could she fault him for seeking redemption? No. Because she was given a second chance nearly eight years ago and she made the most of it.

She didn't want to recall what she had done in service to the KGB as their top spy and assassin. She had done some truly horrible things in the span of her six years 'on the job' as the shining star of the Red Room Program. Her ledger was full of red… the red blood of the innocent as well as the guilty.

Natasha sighs as she sits up on the old couch placed in this old warehouse in Baltimore. She is restless from lack of sleep, lack of peace of mind, and lack of Steve. She misses the 'Man Out of Time' and wonders how things are going back in New York. Maybe the Winter Soldier… Bucky… has started to come around? Maybe not? She pulls her Stark phone out and readies to call Steve…

"Good you're up." Abby says as she enters the waiting room area of the office space to find Natasha sitting up on the couch. "There's some troubling news… you should come check it out." The other redhead says and gestures with a tilt of her head for the former spy to follow.

They walk out across the wide open floor space to another area that looks like more office space. Inside are a few computers and an older flat screen TV on a desk. Hannibal is watching the news as he leans back with his rump on a desk and his arms crossed over his chest. His deep frown and painful stare at the screen tell her she isn't going to like what she sees.

"Late yesterday afternoon there was an unexpected terrorist attack upon Stark Tower in New York. Captain America pursued one of terrorists as he fled the Tower but managed to slip away." The anchorwoman says flatly. An image of Captain America saluting appears in the upper left corner of the screen as the woman talks. The scene then changes to video of the N-03 NexGen Heliacarrier crashing into the Triskileon. "It is suspected that this attack is connected to the terrorist attack that happened over a week ago in Washington D.C. in which the world security agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded due to the infiltration of the Nazi associated organization of Hydra." The woman's voice continues on. "Early this morning… Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Tower, issued a statement to the media." The scene then changes to a press conference of Tony.

"In light of recent events, it has become clear that the world needs its mightiest heroes… and since S.H.I.E.L.D. went belly up after proving to be compromised… I am hence forth taking control of the Avengers. The enemies of freedom would have us all cower in fear and call for a police state. I, for one, refuse to let such a thing come to pass… so by golly, I will NOT let this most recent attack upon my home send me into the shadows to hide! I will put all my resources to bear on rooting those Hydra vipers out and the rest of the Avengers are with me." Tony says sternly as cameras flash about and when he is done talking… he walks out of the press conference in the midst of a storm of questions.

"Terrific." Natasha says with a sigh at Tony's action. He has once again publicly declared his crusade… though at least this time he didn't give his address, but then he doesn't have to. Anyone in New York with eyes to see can spot Stark Tower. Then again… it has already been attacked.

"Actually… that's not what we wanted you to see." Abby says as she looks to Natasha and the former spy gives a quizzical glance to the other redhead.

"This is what we wanted you to see." Hannibal says as he rewinds the sat feed on the DVR device and then lets it play. The scene is of a residential street with cop cars all long the length of it. The flashing blue and red lights paints the scene eerily as Natasha watches the coroners remove body after body in the white sealed bags from not one home… but from every home down the street. She is so dazed by what she is seeing that she doesn't catch the name of the street or even the number of the dead. She just knows that whole families have been wiped out and for what? Because some ambitious vampire was thirsty?

"Fuck this." Natasha says in an icy tone under her breath. She turns to walk away.

"Where are you are going?" Hannibal asks as he notices her leave. Abby is glued to the screen and has a murderous glint in her eyes.

"To catch forty winks!" Natasha says loudly over her shoulder as she goes.

* * *

**A/N:** I disregard the cameo **Psylocke** had in **X-Men: The Last Stand** since she practically didn't do anything but stand there… such a waste considering she is one of the most bad-ass X-Women! She is one of my all-time favorites on the X-Men Team and I am a huge X-Men fan! They could do so much better with her considering her story in the comics especially the one in the **Ultimate X-Men comics** in which she was an agent for a British government agency that monitored Mutant activities and brought the dangerous ones to heel in the UK… then they killed her off! Which pissed me off! But they brought her back with the whole 'jumping her mind into a new body' trick like in the old comics.

By the way… if ya didn't know. That's how **Professor X** comes back at the end of **X-Men: The Last Stand**. I've heard everyone I know bitch about 'How did Xavier come back to life!' and I've had to explain the 'Psylocke Trick' to them and how it is something from the comics. I got it immediately when I seen the Easter Egg at the end of that movie and said, "He pulled a Psylocke!"

That concludes my rant… sorry about that :P

I hope you enjoyed the read thus far and reviews are always welcomed :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A Light in a Dark Place**

Natasha heads back to that old couch and is ready to lay down and pass out…

"You need to be careful. This is more dangerous than you think." Comes Blade's voice and Natasha turns her head on the arm of the sofa to look at the Vampire Hunter. He is in his usual black body armor minus the red-lined black leather trenchcoat he favors. He reminds her of Barton in some ways… distant and stoic (though Barton has his snarky side) with a surety of wisdom at appropriate moments. Blade, like Barton, also just wants to protect her… even if that means from herself.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She replies to the dark man. Blade shrugs and his eyebrows rise up as he sighs.

"Then you won't mind me keeping an eye on you while you do this…" Blade says as he sits in a chair on the opposite side of the waiting room. "Though if you are going to call him out… let's get him somewhere where we have the advantage." Blade then adds as he relaxes into his seat with his sheathed sword across his lap.

"I know just the place." Natasha says with a smirk before turning her head and closing her eyes.

* * *

Steve is down on the Training Level… hammering away at a punching bag. He grunts and groans as he thinks on Tony's snide remarks and how the billionaire manages to get under his skin after being around him for too long. He then thinks on Bucky and how his old best friend seemed so close to a breakthrough… then it all went to hell as Bucky choose to runaway back to Hydra.

'_I WANT TO DIE!'_ Steve hears his friend's words ring loud and clear through his mind. _'Just kill me!'_

"NO!" Steve shouts in a rage as he roars and swings wide knocking the bag off the chain, and causing it to burst in the middle spilling sand upon the floor. He just stands there… shaking with rage as his fists are clenched before him. Eyes closed and breathing heavy… he can see the emptiness that was in Bucky's eyes once more… a dark place devoid of light.

"I told ya yesterday, I know someone who can help… or at least try anyways." Logan's gruff voice comes from behind. Steve calms his breathing and gets his shaking under control. "If you're still up for looking for Bucky that is?" Steve turns and gives Logan a tired look. The soldier feels drained, exhausted, and he doesn't know if he really wants to try anymore. He then walks over to a bench and towels himself off. Should he bother trying again? Bucky did make a choice after all. Then again… Steve made a promise.

"Call 'em. We leave in an hour." Steve says in his Captain's voice as a new light fills his eyes. If he can't save Bucky… then, God-willing, he WILL stop him.

* * *

Bruce walks confidently up to the door of the guest room that Betsy is staying in. He readies to knock on the door but freezes. _'Should I really be here? What if she does like me and we hit it off… what then?'_ Bruce thinks to himself… or at least he hopes his thoughts are too himself. He sighs and lowers his hand then starts to turn away, but the door opens.

"Oh, Dr. Banner. I was just heading out to find you." Betsy says with some surprise. Bruce tries not to think anything, instead he just smiles.

"Well, I'm here now." He says with a weak smile.

"Then please come in. I wish to show you something." Betsy says and steps aside pushing the open door wider as she does. Bruce nods and slowly walks into the guest apartment. He looks around the spacious living room area as he just stands there not knowing where to go first.

"Please have a seat on the sofa." Betsy says as she shuts the door. Bruce complies and sits on an end then Betsy comes around and moves to sit on the other end. He's nervous and doesn't know what is going to happen next. He tries not to think of anything too scandalous.

"So, um… what did you wanna talk about?" Bruce asks as he adjusts his glasses then scratches the back of his head before giving a glance at Betsy.

"Well, I wanted to introduce myself to your other side." Betsy says simply with a small smile to Bruce who just blanches at the idea.

"Introduce yourself? That's not going to workout so well for everyone, Ms. Braddock." Bruce says as he presses himself into the corner of the sofa and swallows.

"Oh, heavens no… I'm not talking about 'unleashing' the Hulk." Betsy says and gives a little dismissive wave of her hand. She then giggles and shakes her head before looking right at Bruce. "I'm going to guide you through a meditation and we are going to take a trip into your subconscious. Once there, I will be able to meet the Hulk personally and have a nice chat with him."

"I'm afraid this could backfire on you, Ms. Braddock." Bruce cautions.

"It'll be fine. Just take deep breathes. Besides, I have a way of talking to others… and please, call me Betsy." Betsy says and as Bruce looks into her striking blue/indigo eyes… he finds himself relaxing as he breathes in and out deeply. Soon he feels like his is sinking down deep below…

* * *

"So… yeah… we create our own demons… though we start out as something pure, something innocent, something promising, something passionate… we end up losing our way down the path somewhere, stumbling along and when we falter… we lose the light." Tony says from his reclined position on the comfy sofa in Sam's rooms. Sam sits near Tony's head in a cushioned wooden chair listening intently.

"You see my armor was never a crutch or a hobby… but rather a cocoon… and now that I've broken free, I can do whatever I want… 'cause I am Iron Man." Tony continues prattling on after a brief pause.

"So are you gonna make Pepper a suit so she is protected when you aren't around her?" Sam then asks to break the stretching silence that has fallen between them. Tony lifts up onto his elbows and turns to give Sam a look of surprise.

"I bare my soul to you… and THAT is the first thing to come out of your mouth?" Tony says as he bolts upright to stand. A worried look crosses Sam's face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"That's the most… BRILLIANT idea I have ever heard!" Tony then exclaims loudly as he grins and rushes to hug a startled and confused Sam.

"Glad I could be of help." Sam says as Tony then just as quickly rushes off. Sam then decides to go see what Steve is up to.

* * *

Bruce opens his eyes and finds himself 'floating' in a space full of hazy bubbles. He looks at the closest one and sees Tony in the lab on the Heli-carrier looking at him closely. Bruce remembers that! Tony had poked him with a fine-tipped soldering tool.

"These are your memories." Betsy says and Bruce looks around and sees Betsy drop from above gracefully as she looks around at his memories. Bruce is awed that she looks so graceful for one whilst he fumbles about, and secondly, her outfit is different. It's a catsuit uniform, like Natasha's only a really dark royal purple in color and there are 'holes' at her shoulders and smaller ones that go down her upper arms that expose her fair skin. That same is true on the outsides of her upper thighs and at the sides of her waist. The zipper stops just under her chest leaving the purple tank top underneath exposed. The black belt around her waist has a belt buckle with a butterfly and a single sword over it pointing down.

"Come now, Dr. Banner… your subconscious awaits." Psylocke says as she 'flies' over to him and takes his hand. They then drop through the cloud of hazy bubbles and fall deeper still. Soon they leave the luminous cloud and find themselves in the inky blackness of what lies below.

"What is this place?" Bruce asks and his voice seems to echo.

"It is where your fears reside." Psylocke says and she grips Bruce's hand to reassure him that she is here for him. "So only you know what lurks beyond us in the darkness." She adds and her right fist comes up. It glows with a pale lavender light that Bruce finds very soothing, but some movement out of his peripheral unnerves him. There's only one thing that truly scares him… but suddenly a large Rottweiler appears before them. Bruce releases a sigh of relief that it is ONLY the dog.

"I remember I used to be terrified of those dogs when I was kid. They were so big and mean looking to me back then." Bruce says and huffs out a nervous laugh. The dog begins to growl low in its throat then snaps his slathering jaws at the pair as it barks at them.

"Do you trust me, Dr. Banner?" Psylocke asks as she turns her head to the scientist. Bruce thinks about it for a moment. He's just met her… yet she is trudging through his mind in this 'Journey into Mystery' with him right now. He looks at her.

"Well, if I didn't trust you… I wouldn't be here with you now." Bruce says then offers a smile of his own. "And please… call me Bruce." He adds. Psylocke smiles at his words and her orb of light on her right fist changes to look like a three foot long blade. She turns her attention to the dog which warps and changes becoming a green furred monster that leaps at the pair. Psylocke rushes them forward and slashes at the 'Hulk-dog' and it vanishes into shadows. Bruce was shocked to see the dog change and then suddenly he is being dragged towards it! He runs a nervous hand through his hair as him and Psylocke come to a halt.

The scenery changes and suddenly they are at the mouth of a huge cave. The sounds of groans and rumbles comes from within. Bruce swallows his nervous, or at least tries to. He doesn't have to ask where they are now… he knows! He knows that within this cave resides… the 'Other Guy'.

"Come on, Bruce." Psylocke says as she starts forward but Bruce digs his heels in and halts her.

"Are you crazy?" He asks in a near whisper.

"No, but you need to reconcile with your inner self so you can call him out rather than feel him strain under the surface until he unleashes himself." Psylocke says sternly. She then sighs and faces Bruce directly to take his hands in hers. "Do you want to hurt innocent people when you are the Hulk, Bruce?" She asks gently. Bruce sighs and lowers his head.

"No. I really don't wanna hurt anybody… not unless I have to." Bruce then says as he lifts his brown eyes to the woman before him.

"You're a good man, Bruce. And you shouldn't live in fear of your inner self." Psylocke says as he hooks a finger under Bruce's chin and slowly lifts his face up. "Come now… let us finish this, shall we?" The two then turn and head into the cave. It is dark and as they go deeper within, Bruce notices there are pictographs etched into the grey stone. Scenes of tanks being destroyed, of soldiers running, of a bulky figure (the Hulk) leaping away. Then there are scenes of a waterfall, a forest, mountains. Then there are etchings of two women… one the Hulk protected, the other is firing a gun at the Hulk then there is the hammer. It is depicted everywhere and takes up a section of the walls as they continue. Then there's the portal and the Chitauri and lots of Hulk smashing.

The word 'enough' is written and a little thin figure with long hair and cape is shown. Then that little thin figure as depicted being grabbed by the leg and smashed around. Bruce smiles at that. Tony had showed him a video of Hulk giving Loki a reality check after they ate their 'victory feast' as Thor called it.

The words 'puny god' are scribbled about around this figure of Loki on the walls. So are the words 'crazy', 'stupid', and 'tiny'. They then reach a black space in the cave and the only indication that there is something beyond… is the rumble of snores.

"Is he sleeping?" Bruce ponders in a whisper. The words come out and seem to echo around as though they had been shouted. The snoring subsides and the pair freeze. Bruce can feel it… like a coil unraveling within. He feels the inner rage slip… but not to the point of completely unleashing.

A groan of annoyance sounds from the darkness then heavy thudding steps are heard and in moments… they come face to face with the Hulk. The nine foot bulging fame of the green giant looms huge above them. His eerie bright green-rimmed brown eyes look between them.

"What you want?" The Hulk manages to rumble out as he frowns down at the pair. Bruce swallows. He can feel the shimmering rage just waiting for a push to cause it to boil over.

"We have come to talk to you." Psylocke says gently and she smiles to keep an amicable appearance.

"Leave. Hulk no wanna talk." The Hulk says and turns.

"Wait." Psylocke breathes out and the Hulk stops and turns to glare at her. "Aren't you tired of running? Of hiding? I see you etch your memories upon the walls here in your sanctuary." She adds curiously as she takes a step forward. The Hulk regards her through narrowed eyes. He then snorts.

"Hulk tired of being chased. Hulk tired of being hurt. Hulk tired of talk." Hulk says gruffly then starts to turn.

"Forgive me, Mr. Hulk. I have been rather rude. I am Elizabeth Braddock, but you can call me Betsy… or Psylocke when I'm working." Psylocke says and smiles introducing herself to the Hulk. The big green guy turns and regards her offered hand. He is confused since only one other woman has ever been nice to him. He slowly reaches out and her much smaller hand gently folds over barely three of his fingers. His thumb lightly touches the back of her hand and she slowly shakes his hand as she smiles up at him.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mr. Hulk." Psylocke says with a smile. Hulk's rage shimmers away and he rubs his thumb over her exposed knuckles. He's kinda confused on how to feel now. She hasn't hurt him, she isn't chasing him… what is she doing here with him?

"This is Dr. Bruce Banner. You are a part of him." Psylocke says as she slips her hand away from his and gestures to Bruce. Hulk watches her go. He misses the feel of her hand in his.

"Hulk know puny Banner." Hulk says gruffly.

"Excellent." Psylocke says with a smile. "You two need to talk and come to an… understanding."

"Hi." Bruce says meekly as he looks at the one thing in the world that terrifies him the most. "I'm Bruce." He then adds and steps forwards tentatively as he offers his hand. The Hulk looks down at the smaller, weaker Banner and narrows his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"Well, I… um… I just wanted you to know that I would… um… appreciate it… if you didn't take me over every time I stub my toe or get nervous." Bruce says and his nervousness is eating at him.

"Banner weak. Banner need Hulk more than Hulk need Banner." Hulk says as he maintains his crossed arms.

"That's not true." Psylocke says as she steps forwards to be next to Bruce. "Whatever happens to Banner you feel it as well, don't you Hulk? That's why you come out?"

"Yes." Hulk replies.

"Then how about a compromise? Bruce you let Hulk's awareness skirt at the edge when you are in control and Hulk you let Bruce's awareness skirt around the edge when you are in control. That way… you both are aware of what's going on at all times." Psylocke says to the two.

"How is that even possible?" Bruce then asks as his gives a puzzled look to the lovely British woman. She merely smiles back at him.

"Simple." She starts. "It's like meditating. You use your breathing techniques and you let Hulk stir within you." She then turns to the Hulk. "And that means you come up until you are just aware of what is going on… but please don't come out entirely." She says with pleading eyes to Hulk. The green guy makes a thoughtful face then sighs and nods once at what she has said.

"Wonderful! Come! Let us try the new venture to get a feel for it." She then says excitedly and takes Bruce's hand into her right and Hulk's into her left. The trio then float up from the inky blackness and pass through the thick luminous cloud of bubbles. Bruce is blinded by the intensity of the light and feels the rising sensation of the Hulk's approach before under going the change. His eyes flutter open and he notices Betsy sitting next to him with her left hand in his upon his lap and her other hand caresses his cheek. He flushes at the proximity and can feel Hulk want to get closer to her as he yearns for more contact.

'_Hold up there, Hulk! We just met her and trust me… we should wait.'_ Bruce thinks to himself and he is vaguely aware that Hulk 'heard' that message.

'_Hulk want pretty lady!'_ Hulk rumbles within him and Bruce is surprised he gets a reply. He is amazed by this. _'Give Hulk more or Hulk come out!'_ Bruce mentally groans at the demands.

'_HULK!'_ Betsy's voice rings out in Bruce's mind but it seems to him like he is behind her inner cry. _'That is no way to act towards a lady. If you wish to 'get closer' to me than you must behave accordingly. Let Bruce instruct you in this.'_ All goes quiet in Bruce's mind. He can still feel the Hulk there just under the surface, but he seems subdued now.

"Wow. You're a Hulk Whisperer." Bruce says with a meek smile as he lifts his eyes from his lap and their joined hands.

"It's all in how one is treated." Betsy starts. "Hulk has been regarded as a monster by everyone, including you, for so long that that's all he knows. He's used to everyone's fear… and doesn't know what to make of my kindness."

"Thank you." Bruce says sadly though he smiles weakly. "I have been scared of him for years now." He then sighs heavily before continuing. "Perhaps I should get to know him now and see what more he has to offer." Bruce then adds and smiles as he looks at Betsy. She chuckles and grins as her hand squeezes his slightly tighter to reassure him.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." Betsy then says as her and Bruce's eyes lock and a moment of silence stretches between them. Betsy leans in a little closer as does Bruce. Just as her mauve-hued full lips brush his…

"Captain Rogers, Sam Wilson, Logan, and Ms. Yuriko are about to leave and would wish to say their farewells." JARVIS says snapping the two out of their daze. Betsy moves back and Bruce goes flush against the couch.

"Okay, JARVIS… we will be there in a moment." Bruce says as he recovers and stands from the couch. He offers her his hand and she smiles at him as she takes it. He helps her stand and together they make their way to the Penthouse floor which has been fully repaired and looks better than before. There they see Steve with his shield on his left arm and a packed duffel bag slung over the other shoulder, Sam has his Falcon suit on and his own duffle bag hanging from his neck, Logan is lighting up a cigar, and Yuriko gives him a grimace as the smoke puffs around him towards her.

"So where are the lot of you heading?" Betsy asks curiously to Captain Rogers. She can sense the determination and heaviness on his mind. His sky blue eyes look at her and they are harder than she has seen in any of the photographs of him since his discovery in the ice.

"Logan knows someone who can help, so that's where I'm going. Sorry I couldn't stay and chat with ya, Ma'am." Steve then says as he takes Betsy smaller hand into his lightly and gives her a quick shake. Betsy turns her attention to Logan. This man is focused as well and a name flits upon the surface of his mind… a familiar name.

"Who's your friend that can help the good Captain?" Betsy asks curiously to Logan. He looks at her curiously as well as he eyes her then drops his thoughts.

"Upstate… there's a school run by the friend I'm gonna see. His name is Charles Xavier." Logan then says. Betsy raises an eyebrow.

"Wonderful!" Tony says suddenly cutting in. "We can all hop in the quinjet and fly up there. I really wanna meet this Xavier. Just let me grab something real fast. JARVIS, ready the quinjet." Tony then adds as he briskly saunters away.

"What about my bike, Bub?" Logan asks a bit annoyed.

"Oh, that's easy. Just ride it up to Central park and I'll have the Hawk land the jet on one of those large flat grassy areas." Tony says dismissively as though such a plan should've been common knowledge. The billionaire has returned wearing his Mark 44 Iron Man suit.

"Is there a fight getting ready to happen?" Clint says as he appears from the elevator. A confused look is on his face as he glances between Tony and Sam who are suited up.

"We are going to visit some special people so get suited up so as to make a good impression… you too, Cap." Tony then says as he turns to Steve who just sighs out of annoyance. Ten minutes later, Cap and Logan are riding their bikes north up Park avenue. They cross over and enter Central Park going west on the 65th street transverse. The Avengers quinjet, Falcon, and Iron Man zoom over head as the two bikers take a right on West Dr. They then wheel out onto the large grassy area of Central Park as people stare on in awe and excitement. The quinjet lands and the back opens just as it touches the ground. The two bikes roll in and stop as the back door closes and the jet zooms off to the north to catch up with Iron Man and Falcon who are racing.

"Do you two even have a clue as to where we are going?" Hawkeye says to them over the comlink.

"Yeah… Witch Hunter Hansel." Tony says and snickers. Hawkeye rolls his eyes.

"Just because that actor sorta looks like me-"

"Sorta? You and him could be long-lost-twin brothers for all we know." Tony says and there is more chuckling.

"You're missing the point, Tony. Do you know where you're headed as you fly about the skies in a misguided attempt to out race the man named Falcon?" Hawkeye says and there is silence for a moment.

"Wow. Didn't know you could get all poetic sounding there, Hawkeye. Sure the Phantom of the Opera didn't rub of on ya whilst under his mojo mind-control?" Tony says and Clint sighs heavily as he counts backwards from ten. He wants to hit something… more like someone named Tony Stark.

"Hey, Tony. Ease up off of the guy… okay?" Sam starts. Hawkeye is grateful that Sam is sticking up for him. "Besides my GPS has a route locked in and I am beatin' yo ass!" Sam says as he outdistances Iron Man and gives a yell.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Tony says and blasts off faster now.

* * *

Natasha finds herself standing in the only cone of light amid this darkened place. She looks around waiting to hear the familiar smooth depth of Mikel's voice whisper her true name… but so far there is nothing.

"Mikel!" She shouts into the darkness. She waits. Nothing. "Mikel!" She shouts louder and waits… still no reply. "MIKEL!" She screams out in frustration. Her breathing is labored but beyond that… only silence.

"Do you really wish to see me again so soon, Natalia?" Mikel's deep, smooth voice flits through the darkness like a whispered wind. Natasha then feels his arms encircle her, pinning her arms to her sides. "After our last encounter, I figured you'd rather not see me again." He whispers into her ear. A shiver tickles its way down her spine at his proximity.

"Oh… I want to see you again. Just you." She says letting her voice get husky and seductive. A small smirk tugs at the left corner of her full lips as she wiggles her body in his grasp. "Unless you're scared of me?"

"It is not fear that you fill me with, my deadly Natalia." Mikel says as he squeezes his arms tighter and presses his lips behind her ear. "But rather a much more… primal need." He growls out.

"I'm on my way back to New York…" She starts and suppresses a moan as he begins to kiss her neck. She swallows thickly then continues, "There's a safe house located in Hell's Kitchen that I'll be staying at. You meet me there and we'll talk this out." She says then prattles off the address to him as he kisses lower on her neck. Mikel then opens his fanged mouth and clamps down upon her creamy flesh. Natasha moans in pleasure at first then gasps as the pain takes over from his bite.

She bolts upright on the old couch. Her breathing ragged as her heart pounds away rapidly within her breast. She swallows the lump that has formed in her throat and closes her darting eyes as her nerves begin to settle.

"Everything go okay?" Blade asks with some concern from his position across the room. Natasha nods her head.

"Yeah. We need to start heading for New York, now." She then says as she gives a pointed look to the Hunter. He nods his head in compliance.

"Anywhere in particular in the Big Apple?" Blade then asks.

"Hell's Kitchen." Natasha replies.

"I know a guy there who might be able to help." Blade then says as they move from the waiting room area.

"Good, cause we're gonna need all the help we can get." Natasha then says sternly.


End file.
